Of Eds and Magic: Welcome to Ever After High
by damnlastwords
Summary: It was suppose to be a nice and fun weekend for Eddy Skipper McGee! When all of a sudden, he fell in a well that transported him to anohter world where fairy tales legends are real! Eddy must attend Ever After High while finding a way home at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone, I have been really busy with work. But now I'm back with a new story! Originally, I was suppose to do Friendship Games but an idea came to my mind. Why don't I add another school competing for the Friendship Games? It was a nice idea but the question is... which school?**

 **A friend of mine suggested Monster High which I deeply considering until he mentions Ever After High. Then I made my decision, Ever After High will be the third school competing at the Friendship Games! But first, I need to write a story about the main guy of Of Eds and Series, which is Eddy, meeting the cast of Ever After High and on how will the two worlds will become connected right before the Friendship Games.**

 **This story will take place somewhere in Blondie's Just Right up to Thronecoming!**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get this new story started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Ever After High, and by extension, My Little Pony, Total Drama, Dan VS, Scott Pilgrim vs the World and RWBY.**

Ahh... it's a nice weekend at Canterlot City (think of the SpongeBob narrator). The students and staffs of Canterlot High School are enjoying a peaceful and relaxing weekend. Friends hanging out at the Sugarcube Corner, teachers relaxing in spas and Rarity... having a good time dressing Applejack, much to the latter's annoyance,

We then shift the scene towards cul-de-sac at Canterlot, and much like everyone else, it's resident is having a good weekend.

Suddenly, a well magically materializes right beside Duncan's house. What's this? A well. Hmm... I smell a new adventure.

In Jimmy's house, the front door opens and out came Jimmy with a banana in hand, "Oh boy! I can't wait to meet up with Sweetie Belle and the others at the park!" he mused. He then peels the banana and began to eat it, he then threw the banana peel to the ground as he made his way out of the cul-de-sac.

Little did Jimmy know... his little blunder will be the cause of our main hero's new adventures.

At Eddy's house, the front door slams open and out came Eddy, "Oh yeah! Another fine weekend!" he exclaimed, "I'm pretty sure I deserve to enjoy and have fun all day after a week of school!" he stated as he check his IPhone, "Hmm... Matthew and the others are at Ninja Dave's Cookie Shop right now. Might as well go there and have some milk and cookies before I head to the park.'' he stated. He then grabs his red & blue bag pack and his black skateboard, he quickly got on his board and began to skate around and made his way towards the cul-de-sac's only way out.

As Eddy continues to skate around, he failed to notice the banana peel on his way... and you can already guess what's happen next. The skateboard hits the banana peel, the skateboard looses it's control and Eddy screaming & flailing his arms in panic.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Fuucccccckkkkk!" Eddy screamed. Then he noticed a well in front, "Oh no... no! No! No! No! AAAAAAAAAHHH!" he yelled. He then hits the well, he flungs up in the air and fell down head first in to the well... with his skateboard following suit.

The well then suddenly disappeared without a trace, just in time for Duncan to open his window and peeks his head out while raising an eyebrow, "Hmm..." he let's out a hum, "... I thought I heard Eddy screaming." he said before shrugging his shoulders, "Oh well... I must be hearing things, I'm getting a lot of that lately.'' he mused before closing his window.

Now... where did Eddy go? Where did the well take him?

"I'm hearing things again!" Duncan shouted in panic, "What the fuck?! I think I'm going crazy!" he cried.

* * *

The Fairytale World is the world inhabited by figures from fairytales. It is a collection of numerous realms that each align with one or more fairytales. The entire world's existence depends on the continuation of the stories, which schools like Ever After High prepare each generation to do. Travel between the realms happens by use of portals.

Ever After High whom's student population consists of the children of many fairy tale entities, whom the school prepares for their destiny to take their parents' roles within the stories, lest all of them cease to exist.

Or so they say...

Raven Queen, the daughter of the Evil Queen from Snow White, refuses to follow her mother's footsteps and for a good chunk of reasons. Raven prefers to be free to create her own destiny, while Apple, in order to protect her and others own destiny, believes that Raven should become the next Evil Queen. The students are generally divided between two groups. The "Royals" are the students who side with Apple in embracing their destinies and following in their parents' footsteps. The "Rebels" are the students who side with Raven in wanting to create their own destinies.

And guess what? She didn't disappear.

Walking around theEnchanted Forest located next to Ever After High and the Village of Book End, is Raven Queen herself. Raven has long, wavy black hair with purple streaks tied into a single braid at the back, and parted at the top to back room for her spiky tiara. She has violet, magenta, and purple-maroon streaks in her black hair. Raven has fair skin, or rather, pale skin, and purple eyes. She has long, thick lashes, dark purple lipstick, and light-purple eyeshadow. Her eyelashes go into a wing at the end and so does her shadow. She usually wears gothic clothing. Raven wears a black and purple dress with a silver shoulder-pad-for-sleeves holder with silver feathered sleeves and a high, feathery collar, and a purple pendent in the middle; her dress also has a chain, belt-like accessory around the waist, she wears fishnet stockings, and open-toed short-wedged-high-heeled boots with buckles and an opening in the backs for shoes.

Raven is having a time alone after the food fight fiasco, she is still wondering why Apple White, the daughter of Snow White and her roommate, can't understand that she don't want to follow her mother's role as the Evil Queen.

Raven let's out a sigh, "No matter what they say... I'm going to create a destiny of my own.'' she said to herself.

Before Raven could take anymore steps forward... a well suddenly materialized in front of her, much to her surprise. Then all of a sudden, a young man got shot out from the well while screaming at the same time. The young man is pretty short, he has black slicked-back hair with three strands and has bright emerald eyes. He is wearing a black hoodie jacket over a yellow t-shirt with red linings, black pants with a chain wallet dangling on the side and has red & white sneakers. He is also had a red & blue bag pack behind him.

If your guess is right... yup, it's Eddy!

Eddy flew in the air before hitting the ground back first before his head, then his skateboard shot out from the well and hits on his head, dazing him further. The well then disappeared without a trace.

Raven, despite her initial shock, shook her head and ran towards Eddy, "Hey, are you all right?'' she asked in concern.

"Hey Ninja Dave... can I order a large tray of cookies and a large glass of milk...'' Eddy said in daze, much to Raven's bewilderment. Eddy then shook his head as he slowly got up rubbing his head, "Oww... what the fuck just happened?'' he asked. He then turns to Raven and he was almost stunned by her beauty, he then shook his head before speaking, "Who are you?'' he asked as he stood up.

Raven stood up as well, "Raven... my name is Raven Queen.'' she introduced herself.

"I'm Eddy Skipper McGee.'' Eddy introduced himself while offering a handshake which she accepted, "So... where the heck am I?'' he asked.

"You're in the Enchanted Forest located next to Ever After High." Raven replied.

Enchanted Forest? Ever After High? This is new to Eddy, much to his confusion. He began to look around thinking of what the hell is going on... then a conclusion came to his mind.

Eddy turns back to Raven, "Uhh... Raven, right?'' he asked earning a nod from the girl, "What's the name of this world?'' he asked nervously.

Raven raised an eyebrow for his question but decided to answer him nonetheless, "It's Fairytale World." she replied.

Eddy then quickly brought out his journal and began to browse through it's pages. His eyes widen when he landed on a page that tells about the Fairytale World, "Oh... shit..." he cursed.

"What's wrong?'' Raven asked in concern.

Eddy turns to her, "Umm... Raven, I'll come out clean with you... I'm not from here." he confessed.

"I can see that.'' Raven replied, "Are you from Wonderland then?'' he asked.

"Wonderland?" Eddy said in confusion, "No! I mean... I'm not from this world!" he clarified.

"What do you mean?'' Raven asked in confusion.

Eddy then began to explain about his world, how different it is from Fairytale World, and that their fairy tale stories as well known around his world. Raven could only listen to him awe.

"So... are you saying that stories in this world are well-known in your world." Raven pointed out in awe.

"To sum it all up... yeah.'' Eddy replied with a blank look.

"Wow..." Raven said in awe, "... I never thought I see the day that I'll meet someone from another world." she stated.

"Same here..." Eddy replied, "... I never thought I see the day that I'll arrived in a world where famous fairy tale characters actually lives.'' he stated.

"So... what are you doing here?'' Raven asked.

Eddy rubs the back of his head, "I don't know..." he replied, "How did I even got here?'' he asked.

"I saw you come out from a well." Raven pointed out.

"A well?'' Eddy repeated when it hits him, "Oh! That's right! I fell inside a well while I was skateboarding when I slipped on a banana peel!" he exclaimed as he pounded his fist, "When I get my hand on whoever threw that banana peel... I was so looking forward for a fun weekend and those milk & cookies in Ninja Dave's shop!" he stated in disappointment.

Raven let's out a giggle, "You mumbled that a few minutes ago.'' she said.

"You can't blame me, Ninja Dave's cookies are amazing!" Eddy claimed, "Anyway... the well is probably my ticket back home. Can you tell me where it is?'' he asked.

Raven shook her head, "It was there a minute ago when it suddenly disappeared without leaving a trace." she replied.

Eddy let's out a groan, "Great... just great...'' he grumbled, "Do you know where I can find it?'' he asked.

Raven shook her head once more, "I'm sorry. That's the first time that I saw that well, I don't know much about it." she stated.

Eddy hung his head down, "Guess... I'm stuck here...'' he muttered.

"I'm really sorry.'' Raven said as she really felt bad for the boy.

Eddy lifts his head up and got into a thinking, "It's fine... I'll find a way to get back home." he reassured, "In the meantime, I need to find a place to stay. Because God only knows how long I'll be staying here." he stated.

"You could attend Ever After High.'' Raven suggested.

"What?'' Eddy asked.

"You could attend Ever After High.'' Raven repeated, "If you get accepted in my school, you get to stay at the dorms until you find a way back home." she explained,

Eddy thought about it before smiling, "Say Raven... does your school accepts exchange students from another world?'' he asked with a grin.

Raven can only tilt her head from his question.

* * *

Eddy can't help but awe at the sight of Ever After High. While Canterlot High is known for it's mansion-like appearance but Ever After High is a freaking castle! On top of a cliff nonetheless!

Currently, Eddy is inside the headmaster's office and right in front of him is the headmaster himself, Milton Grimm. Milton is dressed in a blue coat and light grayish blue vest with a light blue ascot with a golden decoration with a red stone on it. He has a dark grey mustache, green eyes and dark gray hair with lighter stripes. He also wears a golden ring in the shape of a mirror. He's also rather stout, at least in the stomach area, from the side.

"So, let me get this straight, you come from another world were fairy tales are famous." Milton said folding his hands together on his desk earning a nod from Eddy, "And you wanted to attend my school as an exchange student?" he asked.

Eddy nodded again, "Yes sir, I wanna attend in this school temporarily until I find a way back home." he replied.

"I see.'' Milton said, "Normally, I would not accept students that are descendants of fairy tale figures but I do understand that your current situation, so I won't mind having you as an exchange student." he claimed.

"Thank you, sir." Eddy said in gratitude.

"I'm quite curious... how are you gonna figure out how to get back in your world?'' Milton asked.

"I'll think of something because believe it or not, sir. But I've been into a few magical mishaps, back in my world magic exist, although it's kept from public to avoid bad people from getting hands on it.'' he explained earning a nod from the headmaster, "My brother works in an organization that keep the magic in my world in order... but to my surprise, they also know about this world but they kept it secret, probably to keep this world away from evil people." he explained.

Milton nodded, "I really appreciate that they kept this world a secret from public." he said, "Anyway... temporary or not, I welcome you to Ever After High, Mister McGee.'' he said as he offers Eddy a handshake, "I hope you enjoy your stay here." he said with a smile.

Eddy accepts his handshake, "Thank you, sir.'' he replied in gratitude.

Milton then handed him a key and directions to his dorm room, "Now before you go to your designated room, I want you to meet up with Baba Yaga to discuss about your class schedule. And since you already met Miss Queen, she can show you the way towards Baba Yaga's office." he advised.

Eddy nodded, "Will do, sir." he replied before making his way out of the office.

Milton let's out a sigh before smiling, "I like that young man.'' he said as he picks up a picture frame of two boys, "He reminds me of myself.'' he claimed.

Outside the headmaster's office, Eddy meets up with Raven, whom is waiting for him while he had a talk with the headmaster.

"So, how did it go?'' Raven asked.

"I'm in! I told him everything and he agreed to let me stay here!" Eddy said with a cheery smile.

"That's good.'' Raven replied with a smile, "What are you gonna do now?'' she asked.

"He told me to meet with this Baba Yaga and talk about my class schedule." Eddy replied, "Do you know where she is?'' he asked.

Raven nodded, "I know her the way to her office, I'll lead you there." she said.

* * *

A minute later, Eddy and Raven arrives in front of a large hut on large nest. The two went inside and Eddy is greeted by the sight of what he assumes to be a witch lair... only less scary. Inside he saw an old woman riding on a mortar that levitates in mid-air with numerous floating papers around her, Eddy assumes that she's Baba Yaga. Baba Yaga has long wiry grey hair, grey eyes, and peach skin. She wears a lot of jewelry on her body and feathers and bones in her hair. She wears clothes that made her look like a hippie.

Not that he mind hippies, there are hippies attending his school after all.

"Madame Yaga." Raven called getting the old woman's attention, "We have a new student here, he wants to get his class schedule." she said as Eddy lazily waves his hand.

Baba Yaga turns to them with a smile, "Why hello, young man, you must be the exchange student from another world." she pointed out earning a nod from Eddy, "Well then... how about we get your class schedule decided." she suggested as she took a quilt and paper, ""Now, you will be taking some of the standard classes but we need to decide on your electives." she explained, "Your electives will decide what path you will take young man, you can take either hero or villain classes." she stated as she handed Eddy a piece of paper.

Eddy though hard about the course he has to take before finally speaking, "Can I take both hero and villain classes?'' he asked, much to Baba Yaga and Raven's surprise.

"I beg your pardon?'' Baba Yaga asked.

"Think about it... I'm not a descendant of any fairy tale figures, so I can be anything.'' Eddy explained, "I may be hailed as a hero alongside my friends back in my world but I'm not exactly that heroic, and my behavior and attitude are often questionable but I'm not exactly evil.'' he furthered.

Baba Yaga thought about it, "You do have a point.'' she replied, "This is a first time a student decided to take two courses, so I'm really surprised." she admitted.

Eddy let's out a chuckle, "Well... I do love being the first to do the impossible.'' he replied.

"Eddy, are you sure want to do this?'' Raven asked in concern.

Eddy snaps his fingers, "Nothing that this little punk can't handle.'' he replied with a grin.

Baba Yaga let's out a nod, "Well then... then that will be your class schedule." she said, "Once again, Mister McGee, we welcome you to Ever After High.'' she said with a smile.

Eddy nodded, "Thank you very much.'' he replied.

And with that, Eddy and Raven left Baba Yaga's office as they through the school's corridors.

"Hey, Eddy. If you don't mind... would you like to meet my friends?'' Raven suggested.

Eddy nodded, "Sure... might as well get to know the people here.'' he replied, "Where are they?'' he asked. Raven then brought out an object which Eddy assumes to be a phone, "Is that a type of phone here?'' he asked pointing at the object.

"It's called a MirrorPhone. Every student in this school owns one.'' Raven replied, "Do you have something like this in your world?'' she asked.

Eddy brought out his IPhone, "The phones in my world varies but I mostly use this one." he replied as he checks his phone, "It's still functional but I don't think I can contact any of the morons back home.'' he stated.

"That's... an odd word to call your friends.'' Raven pointed out.

"Well... we're morons to begin with, so I guess it sticked.'' Eddy replied.

Raven nodded before going back to her phone, she then sends a text message and immediately got a reply, "My friends are currently at Hocus Latte.'' she claimed.

"Well then... let's get going! For some reason, I'm craving for some latte until I get some cookies.'' he said making Raven giggle.

And so... this is the start of Eddy's new adventure at Ever After High... what awaits for our moronic hero? We'll find out soon.

 _"I still can get over that fact that we are joined by another author.''_ a female narrator spoke.

 _"Same but I like his style of narrating."_ a male narrator admitted.

I am glad to be here.

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Of Eds and Magic - Welcome to Ever After High! Next chapter, Eddy is going to meet the other students.**


	2. Meeting the Rebels and the Fairest

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed this story. Nothing much to say but let's get it on with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and Ever After High and by extension, My Little Pony, Total Drama, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan Vs.**

The Village of Book End, also sometimes referred to as simply Book End, is the downtown spot where studentsregularly go shopping and buy Hocus Lattes. The main Street has dozens of small buildings that are so close together that they resemble books on a book shelf. The stores are on the ground floor and the upper floors are apartments for residents. Main Street is bright and leads onto Cobblers Alley.

The Cobblers Alley is barely wide enough for two people to walk shoulder to shoulder and is in shadow, so street lights are used even in daytime. In an open space between buildings, there is a green park that has a gazebo, a small building/ornamental feature that provides shade, shelter and a place to rest.

Walking in the streets are Raven and Eddy with the latter riding his skateboard but he kept his phase to match up with the former.

"So, where are we meeting your friends again?'' Eddy asked.

"The Hocus Latte.'' Raven replied, "It's our favorite hangout after school.'' she stated.

"Are they Royals or Rebels?'' Eddy asked.

"They're rebels like me, Eddy." Raven replied.

Eddy nodded. He is already been informed by Raven that the school is divided in to two factions, the Royals and the Rebels. It somewhat reminded him of what Canterlot High was before, the difference is that Canterlot High was divided by more than just one faction. He is really grateful for Twilight Sparkle for uniting all of them. Eddy is not a royal nor a rebel, and much like how he was in CHS, he is a neutral. And while he understands the Royals following their destinies, he also understand that the Rebels desire to create their own destinies.

Eddy already knows the Raven is the daughter of the Evil Queen but if there is something that he learns from Applejack, is too not judge a book by it's cover. Raven's decision to not follow her destiny is what Eddy believes to be the right thing. From what she just told him, if Raven ever followed her destiny, she'll get hated, shunned, left alone in the streets and be imprisoned... and for what? For following her destiny? That's just sick! And everyone expects her to act like her mother? Raven is a really nice girl and she deserves better than that.

Eddy needs to do something about this before things could get ugly on both sides.

The two then arrived at a cafe. The Hocus Latte Café is one of the most popular places in The Village of Book End to get a drink or to go for a chat. It has a lot of large windows in the café, results in a lot of daylight, maybe to give the impression that you are still outdoors and this effect is added to, by the presence of a huge tree inside the café. Around the tree are high back chairs and metal wrought chairs. There is a sofa with a TV screen on the wall. The colour theme in the café tends to be brown and green, which again offers the effect of outside and woodland. There are many plants, ivy vines and greenery on the walls.

"Raven! Excoody Hoo! Over here!" a cheerful voice called getting both of their attention.

Eddy saw a group of four teens, three girls and one boy to be exact, sitting on comfortable chairs surrounding a large tree in the middle of the cafe.

The first girl is pretty short, she has a sky blue eyes and curly dark teal and mint green hair with purple highlights. She wears a tiny purple teacup on her head that resembles a top hat, gold spoon drop earrings and a jade bead necklace with a golden bow. She wears a very colorful dress. This is Madeline Hatter,

The second girl has dark brown, wavy hair with purple strands in her braid, wooden dark brown skin, and dark brown eyes. She wears a dress that uses the colors yellow, purple and various shades of pink for effect. This is Cedar Wood.

The third girl has grey eyes and straight hair with two white streaks, one part of her hair is draped over her shoulder and wears a red hood over a dress. This is Cerise Hood.

The only male has brown eyes and brown hair combed over to one side. He buzzcutted the other side of his hair. He wears a brown-furred sleeveless hoodie jacket over a green long-sleeve shirt, white pants and brown boots. This is Hunter Hunstman.

"Hey guys!" Raven greeted as she walks towards them with Eddy following suit.

His appearance immediately got the attention of Madeline, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Is he the transfer student from another world that you told us from your text message?'' she asked in excitement.

Raven let's out a chuckle, "Yes, Maddie, he is the one I'm talking about." she replied with a smile.

Maddie let's out an excited laugh, "Hat-tastic! It's been so long since we have a transfer student and from another world, no less!" she cheered as she grabs both of Eddy's and began to shake it up and down that Eddy felt his entire body vibrated, "Hi! I'm Madeline Hatter, daughter of the one and only Mad Hatter, it's nice to meet you!" she introduced herself.

Eddy can't help but compare this girl to another hyperactive girl he knew, "P-Pinkie Pie! Is that you?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Pinkie Pie?'' Maddie repeated.

Eddy shook his head, "Sorry... you're so full of energy and your cheerfulness reminds me of a friend of mine back home." he replied.

Maddie let's out a gasp in glee, "Really? Does she like tea parties?'' she asked.

Eddy rubs the back of his head, "Well... she is a party girl... a wild one... but never once she held a tea party.'' he replied thoughtfully, "But knowing her... any kind of party is fun for her." he said. "Anyway... it's nice to meet you, I'm Eddy Skipper McGee. Short, sweet, rolls of a tongue, ladies loves it.'' he introduced himself with a grin.

"They do?'' Hunter asked.

"Oh yeah! I see many girls going heads over heels for me in the past weeks.'' Eddy claimed as he slicks his already slicked back hair.

"So... you're a flirt?'' Cerise asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eddy let's out a chuckle, "I was... until a friend of mine knocks some sense out of me...'' he admitted referring to Double D, "... literally.'' he added. "He hits me on the head with a rolled-up tabloid whenever I try to flirt with a girl.'' he stated rubbing the top of his head.

Everyone burst out laughing at his statement, "At least you learned your lesson." Cedar said, "Hi, I'm Cedar Wood, it's nice to meet you.'' she introduced herself.

Eddy nodded, "Likewise." he replied, "So... judging by your last name, are you made of wood?'' he asked.

Cedar nodded, "Yup! I am made of wood.'' she replied, "I am the daughter of Pinochio after all, and I can't lie." she said with a smile.

Hunter then stood up and extended a hand, "Sup! The name's Hunter Huntsman, the son of the Huntsman." he introduced himself.

Eddy accepted his handshake, "Nice to meet you too." he replied, "So... you hunt animals?'' he asked.

Hunter shook his head, "Nah... I love animals. Can't bring myself to hurt them." he replied.

Eddy nodded, "You and the animal loving friend of mine will get along well." he said referring to Fluttershy. He then turns to Cerise, "So... uhh... lemme guess... the daughter of the Red Riding Hood.'' he pointed out.

Cerise let's out a small smile, "What gave you the idea, the hood or my hair?" she asked before giggling, "Cerise Hood, it's nice to meet you.'' she introduced herself.

"Likewise." Eddy replied, "But why are you wearing a hood indoors?'' he asked as he looks up, "Is there a squall time in this cafe?'' he asked.

Cerise grabs her hood and pulls it down further, "I... I just love wearing it...'' she replied nervously.

Eddy raised an eyebrow but shrug his shoulders, "Welp! If you say so.'' he replied.

Hunter then grabs another chair, "Here Eddy, have a seat.'' he suggested, "Can you tell us more about your world? I'm kinda interested.'' he admitted.

Eddy took a seat and let's out a smile, "Where do I start?'' he mused.

Eddy then began to tell them about his world, the city he lives, the school that he attends and his friends, and the fact that fairytale stories in his world are really popular. He then began to explain about the magic in his world and all of the magical fiasco that he is part of from his battle against Araya, the Fall Formal incident, the Battle of the Bands and the Gourd's attack. The locals can't help but listen to Eddy in awe.

"I never knew that magic exist in your world." Raven pointed out in awe.

"Yeah! I'm also surprised that our parent's stories are all well-known in their world." Cerise stated.

Eddy took a sip of his latte, "Believe it or not, Raven. Magic has been existing in my world even before my parents are born." he said, "But like I said before, magic is well kept secret from public to keep it away from evil.'' he stated, "And yup! The stories in this world are really well-known, from books to movies, fairytales stories aren't going away anytime soon." he claimed.

"That is so hat-tastic!" Maddie cheered.

"What magic do you have?'' Cedar asked curiously.

Eddy shows the back of his hand where a wind symbol etched on it, "This mark represents the element of wind. Ever since I gained this, I've been using wind magic for fighting...'' he explained, "... and sometimes to cause mischief.'' he added.

"Never knew you were a fighter.'' Hunter admitted, "I definitely want to see you take a dragon one day.'' he claimed.

"A dragon?'' Eddy repeated, "Oh boy... that is something I never thought of fighting but I'm for a challenge." he admitted.

"So aside from magic... what do you do in you world?'' Raven asked.

"Well... aside from causing trouble at school with whatever shenanigan I came up with, I actually work at a candy store." Eddy said, "Also... I'm lead vocalist of a band.'' he added.

"Wo-wee! You can sing?" Maddie asked in excitement.

"Can we hear you sing?'' Cedar asked.

Eddy then grabs his backpack, "Rather than singing live, I rather show you my band's performance in a video." he said as he pulls out his yellow and red tablet.

"Woah... is that your MirrorPad?'' Hunter asked.

"Nope." Eddy replied as he looks at his tablet, "This is tablet but it is kinda similar to your MirrorPads.'' he explained as he scrolls a few screen and then clicks on a folder, "Aha! Found it!" he exclaimed. He then clicks on file and a video screen pops out, "This is one of my band's recent performances, enjoy.'' he said as he shows them the video of his band performing _Black Balloon_ at the school cafeteria.

After finishing watching the video, the locals can't help but be awed.

Maddie is clapping madly in glee, "That was hat-tastic!" she cheered.

"That was hexcellent!" Raven said with a smile.

"You sure know how to sing." Cerise complimented with a small smile.

"I can't tell a lie but that was really spelltastic!" Cedar exclaimed in joy.

"You should try performing live sometimes, I guarantee it'll be Ever after awesome!" Hunter said with a thumb-up.

Eddy raised an eyebrow with their choice of words, which sounds like a pun to him, but appreciates it nonetheless, "Thanks. It pays to practice.'' he said.

After a few more lively conversation, everybody decided to part ways for now. Walking at the streets of Book End, we see Eddy, Raven and Maddie having a conversation as they made their way to the dorms.

"When I say hat-tastic, it means fantastic! When I say Tea-rific, it means terrific!" Maddie explained in glee.

"Gee... the vocabulary in this world really screams fairy tale.'' Eddy stated, "I better study these things up or I'll get confused.'' he exclaimed.

Raven let's out a giggle, "Don't worry, Maddie and I will help you with that.'' she claimed.

"Hello, Raven! Hello, Maddie!" a posh voice greeted, "Oh! You must be the new student in our school.'' the voiced.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Knew it be a matter of time before she shows up.'' she muttered.

The three turns around and is greeted by the sight of a young beautiful girl that made Eddy gawked. The girl has a bright blue eyes and pale white skin. Her long blonde hair fell down gracefully as it always did, having a bit of a curl at the ends. She wore a beautiful dress, with puffed white sleeves and a crimson bodice, the skirt had various white designs on it, with either gold or white thread, a large crimson apple had been stitched onto the side of it. She wore silver gray fishnet stockings, with red heels that had golden bows on them. Atop her head, she wore a crimson bow, with a small glittering crown on it. This is Apple White.

"Hey, Apple. What can we do for you?'' Raven asked crossing her arms.

Apple let's out a giggle, "I heard from Headmaster Grimm that we had a new student in our school." she replied, "So, I decided to introduced myself to him.'' she said before turning to the still gawking Eddy, "Hello there, my name is Apple White, the daughter of Snow White, it's a pleasure to meet you.'' she introduced herself when she noticed Eddy is staring at her, "Umm... are you okay?'' she asked in concern.

Raven and Maddie turns to Eddy when he suddenly began to sing, _"I wanna lay you down on a bed of roses, for tonight I'll sleep in a bed nails... oh~"_ he sang but rather than Bon Jovi style, he sang like Elvis Presley. Eddy then shook his head and waves his hand frantically in front of him, "Sorry about that.'' he said as Raven and Maddie let's out a snicker.

Apple let's out a giggle, "That was a really sweet song, I never knew that the new student can sing." she said with a smile.

"Sorry about that, you just too beautiful, I can't help but sing.'' Eddy admitted, "Anyway... I'm Eddy Skipper McGee.'' he introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you.'' Apple greeted back.

"Before anything I just had to say something...'' Eddy said as he took a deep breath, "How come every girls in this world are so Goddamn beautiful! Seriously! While the girls back home are beautiful on their own right, except Rainbow Dash - she's still ugly as fuck, but the girls in this world are over the top!" he ranted.

"Well... we're flattered that you call us beautiful.'' Raven admitted.

"Anyway, I just came here to meet the new student." Apple said, "Eddy, if you need anything, please don't be shy and ask for my assistance.'' she suggested.

"O-Okay...'' Eddy replied nervously.

Apple giggled again, "Well, I'll see you around." she said, "I'll say you later, Raven.'' she said before walking away.

The three watches her go as Eddy spoke, "Men... her skin is so pale." he commented, "I wonder how many whitening cream did she used.'' he mused.

This caused Maddie to burst out laughing as Raven let's out a snort, "She is the daughter of Snow White, the fairest of them all." she said.

"Snow White, huh? Too bad you have other plans in life, Raven.'' Eddy mused.

Raven let's out a sigh, "Yeah... but Apple doesn't understand that.'' she replied, "I keep telling her that I don't want to become evil but she insist that I had to, so she can get her happily ever after.'' she stated.

Eddy let's out a scoff, "Well that's bullshit! Just because you're son or daughter of any fairytale figures doesn't mean you had to follow their footsteps.'' he said, "Story endings might always be the same. The hero wins, the bad guy loses, the survivor cheers and they all live happily ever after.'' he said as Raven and Maddie listens to him, "However... when comes to life, neither you and I are mere readers. We are the writers of our own stories. We can go beyond our stories and ended the way we like to.'' he said before turning to the two, "We live in a world where everything changes each year. We also go through the phase of changing for better or for worse. If you want a different path in life, you yourself have to change or nothing will change for you.'' he finished.

Raven can't help but smile at Eddy's speech, "Wow... you're totally right! I have to change myself first by rewriting my destiny!" she exclaimed.

"Which you already did! And everything around us is slowly changing! It's tea-rrific!" Maddie cheered.

Raven gave Eddy a smile, "I'm really glad that I met you, Eddy." she claimed, "Now I know for sure that I made the right decision of re-writing my destiny.'' she said.

"Glad to help." Eddy replied, "Now... where is the way to the dorms again? I need to unpack my stuffs... even though I don't brought a lot." he stated, "Men! I need to buy some new clothes!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out.'' Raven replied.

As the three teens walks away, unbeknownst to them, a person just recorded a video of Eddy with his speech and quickly uploaded it on the MirrorNet, this world's version of the Internet.

 _"It looks like Eddy is going to make an impact a lot earlier than expected."_ the male narrator stated.

 _"I agree... but I had to admit... that was a very spelltacular speech.''_ the female narrator admitted.

And that's just the first.

 **And that's that! Finally I introduced a few more characters which includes favorites like Madeline Hatter and Cerise Hood. Next chapter, Eddy will be attending class and we'll meet more characters from Ever After High.**


	3. First Day at Ever After High

**A/N: And here I am with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, even though it was pretty lackluster.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and Ever After High and by extension, My Little Pony, Total Drama, Scott Pligrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan VS.**

After a few minutes of walking, Eddy arrives at the dorm. After saying goodbye to Raven and Madeline, Eddy went to find his designated room and fortunately for him, he found it easily at the second floor. Eddy's room is a lot spacious than he was expecting then again, he doesn't have a roommate so he had the room all to himself. The room's walls are decorated with yellow wallpaper with red linings, there is a queen-sized bed with blue blankets and two white pillows on it, a drawer and desk, and a green-colored comfy chair while he floor is decorated with a reddish-brown rug.

Eddy smiles at his room, "Not bad... not exactly what my room back home looks like but I like it." he mused.

Eddy placed his skateboard at one corner before walking towards the bed, he placed his bag down and unzips it, he then began to sort out the stuffs he currently have in possession. So far, he brought three different types of IPhone, three tablets, two laptops, six flash drives, four portable hard drive, his PS Vita and Nintendo Switch, his MP4 Player, his lava lamp, two shirts, two pants, his LED Jacket, his bracelet, and his signature purple glittering scarf.

For a person who only plans to have fun weekend, he sure packs a lot.

"You know... I was kinda wondering that myself...'' Eddy spoke.

 _"Wait a spell?! Don't tell me that he can hear us?!"_ the female narrator exclaimed.

"Of course I can hear you! Ever since I came here, I've been hearing the three of you jawjacking non-stop!" Eddy yelled towards the ceiling.

I forgot to mention that is he all aware of the fourth wall.

 _"He do? But how come he never reacted?''_ the male narrator.

"Oh that's rich! Me reacting towards narrators that only I can hear!" Eddy replied, "People will find me crazy if I did!" he exclaimed.

 _"Actually, Madeline Hatter can hear and talk to us."_ the female narrator pointed out, _"And she has no problem telling that to everyone."_ she stated.

Eddy was surprised by that, "Huh? So, little miss tea-cap can break the fourth wall too.'' he mused, "Anyway... I'm not like her. I rather remain sane in the eyes of many, thank you very much.'' he stated.

 _"He has a point."_ the female narrator said.

"Anyway! You guys can go back with your narrating business, I still need to unpack." Eddy said pulling out a guitar from his backpack.

 _"Right. Back to work then."_ the male narrator replied in agreement.

As Eddy finished packing his stuff that he crammed inside his hammer-spacious bagpack, he heard a knock from the door, "Huh? It's been thirty minutes and I already got company." he mused. He opens the door and saw Hunter standing outside alongside another teenage boy. The teen has a slicked brown hair, he has blue eyes and wears glasses. He wears a black shirt underneath his blue and white kerchief and blue jacket. He wears gray pants and black and white sneakers. He also wears a crown around his head.

"Hey, Eddy." Hunter greeted.

"Sup, Hunter." Eddy greeted back, "Figure I'd see you soon again since Raven told me that you're staying in the same dorm as me." he stated.

Hunter nodded, "Since we're going to be dorm mates, I figured I introduced you to my friend and roommate, Dexter." he said referring to the teen next to him.

"Hey there, my name is Dexter Charming.'' Dexter introduced himself, "I'm one of Prince Charming' sons, it's nice to meet you.'' he greeted while offering a handshake, "It's not everyday that we get to meet a person from another world." he said.

Eddy let's out a chuckle as he accepted his handshake, "Well... it's not everyday that I get thrown to another world." he mused, "Charming, huh? I bet with a name like that, the girls are swooning all over you.'' he said with a wiggling eyebrow.

Dexter shook his head, "Not really.'' he replied, "My brother Daring mostly gets the girls." he pointed out, "I don't think I have the certain charm to attract girls.'' he admitted.

"Why not?'' Eddy asked.

Dexter rubs the back of his head, "Well... I'm a nerd, I have self-esteem problems and I'm socially awkward." he admitted.

"Don't sell yourself short." Eddy said, "My closest friend back home is a nerd, has self-esteem and is socially awkward." he said referring to Double D, "But guess what? He attracts a lot of girls without even trying! He even has a girlfriend!" he exclaimed as he turns to Hunter, "Remember the animal-loving friend I mention before?'' he asked earning a nod from the son of the huntsman, "That's his girlfriend." he said. "Look... I don't know about your brother, literally... because I never met him yet but I'm pretty sure that there are girls out there that finds you charming." he stated.

Dexter thought about it before smiling, "I guess... you're right. Thanks." he replied in agreement.

"You sure love to say really cool words, Eddy.'' Hunter pointed out, "Kinda like what you said in the video.'' he said.

"What video?'' Eddy asked in confusion.

Dexter then pulls out his MirrorPad, "There's another reason why we are here.'' he replied as he shows a video of Eddy talking to Raven and Maddie, "Someone just posted a video of you making a really awesome speech about us writing our own stories.'' he claimed with a smile.

Eddy stares at the video for a few minutes and back to the two with a blank expression, "Wow... I haven't been here for day and I'm already getting popular." he said.

Hunter let's out a chuckle, "Wait till we get to school tomorrow! All eyes will on you.'' he pointed out.

Eddy let's out a short laugh, "Hah! I was made for attention!" he claimed.

Dexter let's out a chuckle, "Anyway... I'm kinda interested with the technologies in your world.'' he said, "Hunter told me that you have a device that is similar to our MirrorPhones and MirrorPads." he pointed out.

"Sure... why'd ya ask?'' Eddy asked.

"Since your currently in our world for now, I think it's best to customize your phones to make it more compatible here.'' Dexter explained, "It think it's much better than buying your own MirrorPhone." he stated.

Eddy nodded, Dexter has a point, he has no money to buy right now to buy anything, so getting his phones customized is the best solution right now. Speaking of money, he needs to get a job to earn money from this world. "Sure, I don't mind, three phones are on my bed right now. You can work on them, right now.'' he said opening the door for them to enter.

"Sweet!" Dexter said with a smile as he and Hunter enters Eddy's room.

"At the same time, I'm going to show you boys something interesting." Eddy claimed as he grab his red colored laptop.

"Like what?'' Hunter asked as he closes the door.

"Movies and stuffs from my world." Eddy replied as he opens his laptop, "And most importantly... ever heard of animes?'' he asked with a grin.

* * *

Reactions towards Eddy's speech are divided but majority of the reactions are rather positive. Despite not knowing him well, Eddy's little speech has left an effect towards everyone... for better or for worse.

Though no one is more affected than the daughter of Snow White herself, Apple White. Sitting comfy on her, the blonde stares at her MirrorPad watching and replaying the video about Eddy's little speech over and over again while thinking deeply ever words that he said.

The daughter of Snow White can't help but ask herself, "Should I change myself for the better or should I remain as always?'' she asked herself.

That night, Apple slept with that question in mind, a question that seems can't be answered easily.

* * *

Ah... it was a bright, beautiful morning at the land of fairy tales. We go to the famous Ever After High where the sons and daughters of famous fairy tale characters attends. We see a lot of aspiring young ones arriving at the school one by one, friends are gathered around sharing a cheerful laughter while other students were getting ready to brave through the day of classes.

The camera zooms away as a foot came into a view. Said foot belongs to the transfer student from another world, Eddy.

Eddy is currently wearing something different. Today, he is wearing his black LED jacket over his yellow t-shirt with a dollar logo, a black jeans with a chain-wallet, and his red & white sneakers. He also has his signature glittery purple scarf worn loose around his neck and his bag pack.

"If I'm going to a school filled with royals, I need to look good." Eddy stated.

Eddy then began to walk forward ads if he was the boss of the place, and like what Hunter said before, all eyes are on him. Aside from being a new student, he is easily recognizable after his video, which he has still no idea who took it, went viral.

Eddy continued walking forward, basking over the attention he is getting... only to be ruined when a hand smacks the back of his head.

"Yeow!" Eddy cried in pain, "Jumping Geronimo! Who did that?'' he demanded as he turns around and saw Madeline looking at him with a pout, "Maddie! What was that for?'' he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"That is for calling me a little miss tea-cap!" Maddie replied.

"Who told you that?'' Eddy asked in confusion.

"The narrators.'' Maddie replied.

Eddy facefaulted, "Those gossipy bitches..." he grumbled, "... look Maddie, that was a just nice nickname I came up for you, which I think it's really cute.'' he explained.

Maddie looks at him for a minute before smiling, "Tea-rrific!" she cheered, "I always wanted a cute nickname!" she claimed happily.

Eddy let's out a sigh of relief before looking up at the sky with a glare while pointing an angry finger at the same time. Raven then walks towards them, "Morning, Maddie! Morning, Eddy!" she greeted.

"A Hat-tastic morning to you too, Raven!" Maddie greeted cheerfully as Eddy greeted her lazily with a wave of his hand.

"So, Eddy, are you ready for your first day at school?'' Raven asked.

Eddy let's out a scoff, "Never really fan of school but this place really picks my interest.'' he replied.

"What class are you part of?'' Maddie asked.

Eddy shrugs his shoulders, "I'm part of a few classes but I do look forward for Home Evilnomics, Hero Training and of course, Advanced Wooing." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Raven rolls her eyes and Maddie giggled, the daughter of the Evil Queen looks around and noticed that a lot of students are talking about Eddy, "You seem not bothered about the attention your getting.'' she pointed out.

Eddy let's out a grin, "Well... I do live for attention and fame." he replied, "Anyway... anything I should know before we head to class?'' he asked.

Maddie checks on her crazy-looking watch, "Well... it's still too early and we have plenty of time before class, so how about Raven and I show you around the school?'' she suggested.

"That's a hexcellent idea, Maddie." Raven replied, "That way Eddy won't have a problem going around the school." she stated.

Eddy shrugs his shoulders once again, "Welp! It beats standing here." he said.

And with that, Raven and Maddie began to show Eddy around the school showing places like the Charmitorium, the Grimmnasium, the Lifairy, and the Mirror Lab. Eddy can't help but think of the name of places as puns.

Eddy also gets to meet other rebels such as Tiny the Giant, whom Eddy can't help but gawked at the actual giant in front of him but thanks to Tiny's polite and meek nature, they got along well. He also met a guy named Sparrow Hood, the son of Robin Hood, much to Eddy's surprise. Although Eddy gets annoyed by Sparrow's constant shouting but he sees potential with his guitar skills, so he got along with him rather well.

Later the three arrives at a large and spacious cafeteria, "And this is the Castleteria!" Maddie exclaimed.

Eddy gawked at the sight of the place, "Holy cow!" he exclaimed, "Would you look at the size of this place? Haha!" he mused, "I bet this place can hold a million of students." he stated.

"The castleteria maybe big but it won't hold that many students." Raven stated.

"I wonder what's on the menu. Hope they serve porkchops and bacons." Eddy mused. Suddenly, a trio of pigs screamed in fear when he said that before running away, "What got them, so frighten?'' he asked in confusion as Raven rolls her eyes and Maddie let's out a giggle.

"Raven! Maddie!" a voice called. The trio turns around and saw Apple walking towards them, making Eddy gawked again with her beauty. "Good morning, everyone. And good morning to you too, Eddy." she greeted, "Uh... Eddy, I know I'm really beautiful but please don't stare too much." she mused.

Eddy slaps himself before putting on a neutral face, "Sorry about that." he said, "I said it before, I'll say it again. The girls in this world are unfairly beautiful!" he cried making the girls giggle.

"So, Apple, do you need anything?'' Raven asked with her arms crossed.

"I'm actually here for Eddy.'' Apple replied as she turns at the ex-scam artist.

Eddy raised an eyebrow, "What do you want from me?'' he asked.

Apple nervously brushes her hair, "Nothing in particular. I just want a to ask a question.'' she replied, "I watch the video about your small speech but I was wondering...'' she said, "... what does it really mean?'' she asked.

Eddy stares at her for a minute before grinning, "Apple... as much as I love to answer your question but I think it's better to find the answer yourself.'' he replied much to Apple's surprise, "Every princess that wants to become a queen has to go through a lot of questions in life. It's a not easy I can tell but that's just part of growing up, that's part of being a royalty and how it pays out in the end is up to you.'' he explained, "Now... can you find answers with your own question or you'll just kept asking others?'' he asked.

Apple thought about what he said, "I'm not really sure if I really understand everything that you said... but I'll try.'' she replied, "If it means becoming a better royal... then I'll try... easy or not." she declared.

Raven crosses her arms, "Wow... first that speech you gave me and Maddie and now this." she mused, "You sure love to say very inspiring words." she complimented.

Eddy shrugs his shoulders, "It's part of growing up, you learn a lot of things as you grow up." he replied, "Like they say, a little childhood trauma, builds character.'' he stated.

When Eddy said childhood trauma, this got the girls concern for some reason, Raven was about to ask when a voice spoke behind Eddy, "Hi there!" the voice greeted.

"AAAAAHHH!" Eddy let's out a frighten scream as he ran behind Raven and Maddie, making the two giggle once more.

Apple let's out a giggle, "Hello, Blondie." she greeted revealing the name of owner of the voice.

The girl named Blondie has bright blue eyes and long, curly yellow-blonde hair with a fringe/bangs. She wears a large blue hairband with a bow and bear on it. She wears a blue and yellow dress with blue keys on her top. A bow is tied around the top part. In the middle of her top, she has three vertical buttons and a square surrounding it. On her collar and sleeves, she wears translucent ruffles. On Blondie's skirt, she has two small ballgown flaps on the top of her skirt, and a bear portrait of the family of bears in her story which are seen printed on her skirt multiple times. Blondie carries a gold, heart shaped handbag with blue handles.

"It's okay, Eddy. It's just Blondie." Raven reassured.

Eddy looks out and saw Blondie, "Jesus Christ! You startled me!" he exclaimed, "Would it hurt to greet me face to face rather than greeting me from behind?'' he asked indecorously, "Seriously! If I was holding a baseball at the moment, I would have hit you right square in the face." he stated.

The girl's grimaced at that, "You really would hit someone by just startling you?'' Raven asked.

"Well... it's a common thing with my friends back in my world." Eddy replied, "We react in the most violent ways as possible. For example, the time my friends are building a stable for the alpacas getting shipped in our school, I decided to sneak behind a friend of mine and scared him. He reacted by smashing a large 4x4 wood on me, I was out cold for three hours." he explained with a blank look.

Eddy wasn't kidding, the friend he was referring to is Ed, and like Eddy said, Ed reacted by smashing a large 4x4 on top of Eddy, burying him deep in the concrete. Eddy learns not to scare Ed again... not from behind though.

Blondie flinches, "Sorry... I'll make sure not to startle you again from behind." she replied nervously.

"That's fine. What's up, the name is Eddy Skipper McGee." Eddy greeted before introducing himself.

"I'm Blondie Lockes, the daughter of Goldilocks!" Blondie introduced herself, "Oh! I never the knew the boy in the video and the transfer student from another world is the same person!" she said in glee, "Would you mind if I can get an interview of you for MirrorCast show?" she asked with a smile.

MirrorCast? Sounds like a podcast, Eddy thought. While he doesn't mind the attention, he doesn't like getting interviewed... an experience he got when started a job at the candy store back in his world, he just don't like answering questions non-stop.

"Maybe, Blondie... maybe.'' Eddy replied.

"That's hexcellent! I'll make some arrangements! Oh, this interview will be just right!" Blondie said in glee as she merrily skips away from them.

"Hey! I said maybe! Hey! Get back here!" Eddy shouted but Blondie is long gone, "What's up with that girl?'' he asked.

"Sorry about that, Eddy.'' Apple apologized, "But Blondie takes no for an answer when comes to interviews.'' she explained.

Raven checks on her watch, "You worry about Blondie later, class is about to start soon.'' she said.

"What's your first subject, Eddy?'' Maddie asked.

Eddy then checks his schedule using his tablet that Dexter modified, "Science and Sorcery... whatever that is.'' he replied.

"Well! All three of us are attending Science and Sorcery.'' Apple claimed earning a nod from Raven and Maddie, "We should go together before our teacher arrive.'' she suggested, "Oh! You can meet some of our friends there.'' she said.

Eddy shrugs his shoulder, "Sure. Might as well meet more people before I go into a snore fest.'' he replied.

And with that, Eddy and the girls made their to the first session of class. What a way for the young ex-scam artist to start his day at Ever After High.

 _"Not only that. It seems that Eddy has gain the attention of several students.''_ the female narrator pointed out.

 _"Ever since Eddy's appearance... things are getting a lot more interesting."_ the male stated.

"I agree! Things are getting a lot more interesting." Maddie cheered.

"Maddie... who are you talking to?'' Raven asked.

"The narrators, of course!" Maddie replied, "Right, Eddy?''

"I had no idea what you're talking about." Eddy grumbled.

 **And that's that! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Next chapter... Eddy will attend class... for real, this time.**


	4. Class in Session Featuring Eddy

**A/N: And ah'm back! Nothing much to say here, so let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and Ever After High and by extension, My Little Pony, Total Drama, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan VS.**

In a few minutes, Eddy, Apple, Raven and Maddie arrived at their first class, the Science and Sorcery Class. Upon entering the room, Eddy looks around and find it decent. Compare to the classrooms from CHS where the desks are separated, the classroom looks like a lecture hall from the universities with stair-like desks that goes all the way to the top.

Inside the room are numerous students that includes Hunter, Dexter, Blondie and Cedar.

"Well... we're here!" Raven announced, "We got here first before our teacher." she mused.

Hunter turns to them, "Sup girls! Hey, Eddy!" he greeted, "Never knew you're taking Science and Sorcery, Eddy.'' he pointed out.

"I randomly chose it to be honest." Eddy replied with a blank look.

"Hey, Eddy. Want to meet the others?'' Dexter asked.

Eddy shrugged his shoulders, "Sure." he replied.

Dexter gestured his hand at a young man next to him... whom is checking himself with a mirror, "Eddy, this is my older brother, Daring Charming.'' he introduced.

Daring has blue eyes, sleek blonde hair and has bright white teeth. Daring wears a gold crown, a black dress shirt, a pale yellow argyle sweater with a gold collar and lavender and powder blue diamond patterns, a creamy white jacket with dark blue sleeves and gold stripes with the "EAH" logo in red with gold lining and gold embellishments down the front of the jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Sup, the name is Eddy." Eddy greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Eddy!" Daring greeted back with a big smile, "As you can see, I am rather handsome, Charming, glamorous, Charming, well-dressed and Charming." he stated as he kept looking at himself in the mirror with different poses.

Eddy can raised an eyebrow at this guy, "Wow... a narcissists." he grumbled, "Second time I've met one." he said.

"I don't think Daring is narcissist." Apple said, "He just have an excessive admiration of himself." she explained.

"Apple... that's what a narcissist is." Raven pointed out.

Then two girls walks towards them. The first girl has has bright green eyes and long, wavy strawberry blonde hair which she wears in a half-up bun on the top of her head. She wears a small pink hairband with a pink bird and pink leaves over her braid hairband. She wears dangling heart-shaped earrings, and dangling on it is a golden glass slipper. She wears a golden necklace. She wears a V-shaped top with puffy translucent sleeves. The first pair of puffy sleeves being pink, the others being blue. The V on her top is lined with golden fabric. Underneath, she wears a top which contains flower patterns. She wears two layers of skirt. The top layer being translucent and the bottom matching her top. She wears glass slippers with vines coiled around her knees which she accessorizes with a small bracelet with golden boots and shoes on it. This is Ashlynn Ella, the daughter of Cinderella.

The second girl has brown eyes and long, wavy brown hair with hot pink streaks. A section of her hair is tied up in a small rosette on the left side of her head. She wears sleeves and they are piled up with a bunch of rose heads. She wears a black necklace which is connected to her giant corn growing stem stalk dress. On her top, she wears a fishnet layer and underneath is a fish-scale looking pink shirt. Her giant corn growing stem stalk skirt has one frilly edge and it is pale pink. She wears a pair of pink crown glasses, glowing silver rose earrings, a black bangle with a pink rose pendant and a pink rose ring. She carries a black pillow handbag with silver trim and a silver handle. She wears gray stockings and pink high heels that grow stem stalk weeds and shake the ground creating corn cracks whenever they are seen with straps that are meant to look like thorns. This is Briar Beauty, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty.

"Hey guys.'' Ashlynn greeted with a smile though she sent Hunter a wink, whom winks back. Oddly enough, no one noticed this.

"What's up everyone!" Briar greeted, "Why is everyone gathered around here?'' she asked when she noticed Eddy, "Wait! Isn't this the guy from the video?'' she asked pointing her finger at the ex-scam artist.

"Oh! This is Eddy Skipper McGee!" Apple replied, "And yes, he's the boy from the video." she confirmed.

"And he's the transfer student from another world!" Maddie added, "Isn't that hat-tastic?!" she cheered.

Both Ashlynn and Briar gasped in surprise and awe, "Wow! A transfer student from another world? That's amazing!" the former said in glee, "Hi, I'm Ashlynn Ella, the daughter of Cinderella, it's nice to meet you.'' she greeted and introduced herself with a smile.

"I'm Briar Beauty, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, sweet to meet you, Eddy." Briar greeted and introduced herself with sass. Though she noticed that Eddy is staring at her and Ashlynn, "Umm... are you okay?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eddy suddenly slaps himself hard on the face that everyone from the room felt it. "Yeah... I'm fine... nice to meet both of you.'' he greeted back while rubbing his cheek.

"You... really need to fixed that staring habit of yours.'' Raven pointed out.

"Do you really need to slap yourself hard like that?'' Cedar asked.

"And why did you slapped yourself?'' Daring asked, "I can't find myself to hurt my own beautiful face.'' he claimed earning an eyeroll from Dexter.

"Sorry... but I just can't help but admire how extremely beautiful the girls in this school is.'' Eddy replied, "And since my goody two-shoe friends are not here to knock some sense out of me, I need to do it on my own." he stated.

"From what you told us yesterday, I think slapping yourself is a lot more painful than getting hit by a rolled up tabloid on the head." Raven pointed out as Maddie let's out a giggle.

"So, have you been enjoying your stay here?'' Briar asked.

"Being a slacker that I am, I don't think I'll find some of my class enjoyable.'' Eddy replied, "What else do you guys do here?'' he asked.

"Well...'' Briar spoke, "... I hold a lot of parties. In fact... I'm holding one this weekend!" she claimed, "Would you like to come?'' she asked.

Eddy let's out a grin, "Party, huh? Count me in!" he replied, "This little punk loves to party!" he claimed.

Suddenly, the bell rang, "Oh! There's the bell!" Apple quipped, "I think we all get seated before Professor Rumpelstiltskin arrived.'' she advised as everyone went to their desks.

Eddy decided to sit between Raven and Hunter as he is more comfortable with the two.

A minute later, a small man enters the room. The tiny man has a large pointy ears and a large nose. He has a long white beard that touches the floor, a white mustache and white hair. He wears a tall thick black hat that covers most of his eyes. Rumpelstiltskin wears a green jacket and green/grey shoes with grey trousers. He has few golden teeth in his mouth. This is Professor Rumpelstiltskin.

Time for class!" the imp announced, "Now sit tight, listen to me or I'll have you all spin my straw to gold! Wehehehe...'' he yelled before letting out a laugh.

Eddy deadpanned, "For some reason... I miss Cranky Doodle..." he muttered.

* * *

As the day continues, Eddy went from class to another. First, Home Evil-nomics with Baba Yaga as their teacher, then he went to Geogfairy with Jack B. Nimble as their teacher, then Chemythstry with Rumpelstiltskin as their teacher again and then General Villainy with the Badwolf as their teacher and despite, Professor Badwolf's intimidating presence, he's actually a very good teacher, for the first time in Eddy's school life, he found a class that he actually enjoyed thanks to an equally enjoying teacher.

How'll Double D will react to that?

* * *

Later that day, Eddy went to his next class, the Muse-ic Class. Along with him is Raven, Maddie, Briar, Hunter, Ashlynn, Cerise, Blondie, Sparrow Hood and a few students that he don't recognize.

Sparrow Hood has olive green eyes, ginger, long-ish hair and a soul patch, also known as a mouche above his chin. He wears a small stud earring in each ear. He wears a grey short sleeved t-shirt with a black pattern and grey trousers (pants) with a studded belt and high black studded boots with buckles. Over his t-shirt he wears a black jacket with golf buttons and gold studs and it has torn off sleeves. He has a couple of badges on his jacket. Sparrow accessorizes with a tree green kerchief, gold-studded gray gloves with a buckle wristband and a green wristband, a necklace with what appears to be an arrow head pendant and a dirty-green colored trilby hat. On his trilby are two small gold arrow head pendants and two small feathers.

Right in front of them is a old man, this is Pied Piper, the teacher of Muse-ic Class. Pied Piper has a brown streaked hair and a brown beard. His hair is long enough to be tied in a small ponytail and the nape of his neck. He wears square shaped glasses over his brown eyes and he dresses quite formally in a wine coloured regiment coat with gold braiding accompanied with beige trousers, a white open necked shirt with black collar under a grey patterned tank-top.

"All right class. Do anyone want to perform in front of class either by singing or playing any instruments?'' Pied asked with a smile as Sparrow raised his hands, "Except for Mister Hood.'' he said making Sparrow hung his head low.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Maddie called out, "How about Eddy sing of us?!" she suggested.

"Pardon?" Eddy asked.

"We heard Eddy sing for a bit, I think his singing is hat-tastic and I want everyone to hear it!" Maddie explained in excitement.

"Really?'' Briar asked in surprise. She never imagined Eddy can sing.

Raven nodded, "Eddy showed us a video of him and his band playing music, he even sang a song for Apple when he first met her.'' she replied, "And I must say, he has a nice voice.'' she admitted.

"Is that so?" Pied mused, "How about it Mister McGee, would you like to sing in front of us all?'' he asked with a smile.

Eddy looks around and saw everyone staring at him in anticipation especially Maddie, he then shrugs his shoulders, "Sure, I don't mind." he replied as he stood up, he then opens his bag and pulls out an acoustic guitar.

"Woah... how did your guitar fit inside your bag?'' Sparrow asked in surprise.

"How did Maddie's tea set and chair fit inside her hat?'' Eddy asked back.

Everyone nodded in response as Maddie let's out a giggle. Eddy got in front of class as he sat on a wooden stool chair, he thought what to sing for a minute when the right song came into his mind. He then to strum his guitar as listen to him, he then open his mouth and began to sing.

 _And I'd give forever to touch you, Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, And I don't want to go home right now_

 _And all I can taste is this moment, And all I can breathe is your life_

 _When sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight_

 _And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_

 _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, Or the moment of truth in your lies_

 _When everything feels like the movies, Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

 _And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_

 _And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_

 _And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

After finishing his song, everyone gave him a big applause as Eddy gave them a bow of gratitude.

"Hexcellent singing, Mister McGee.'' Pied complimented as he claps, "You have such a spelltacular voice!" he said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir." Eddy replied.

"Wow... I know he can sing but hearing me sing in person is big, bad and bold!" Cerise complimented in awe.

"IT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" Sparrow shouted while strumming his guitar.

Eddy went back to his seat when Briar taps his shoulder getting his attention, "That was a hexcellent, Eddy." she complimented, "Never knew you were quite a singer!" she said, "Say! Wanna perform at my party this weekend?" she asked.

Eddy gave her a thumbs-up, "Sure! No problem!" he replied with a grin.

* * *

Later that day at the Castleteria, we see Eddy alongside Raven and Maddie finishing getting their food from the food counter. Eddy noticed that Apple, Daring, Briar, Blondie, Dexter, Ashlynn and another girl are sitting at one table while Hunter, Cedar, Cerise and Sparrow sitting at another.

"So... the Royals and the Rebels sat in groups during lunch?'' Eddy asked with a blank look.

"Sadly... we do.'' Raven replied.

"That's a big no-no to where I came from.'' Eddy stated, "Come on, I had an idea.'' he said as he walks towards the Rebel's table while Raven and Maddie follows as they wonder what he's up to, "Hey guys!" he greeted.

"Sup' Eddy.'' Hunter greeted back.

"Could you guys grab your trays and stand up for a minute?'' Eddy asked.

Hunter, Cedar, Cerise and Sparrow looks at each other in confusion before doing what they were told, "Eddy... what are you planning?'' Cerise asked.

"You'll see! Here Raven, hold me tray for a minute." Eddy replied handing his tray of food to Raven, who uses her magic to levitate it on air. Eddy then began to push the table towards the Royal's table, "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through, hot stuff comin!" he called out getting the attention of Apple and the others from their table.

"Eddy? What are you doing?" Apple asked.

Eddy then connected the Rebel's table with the Royal's table, "There! All done!" he said with a grin as he pats his hands.

"Eddy... do you want us to have lunch with them?'' Cerise pointed out referring to the Royals, "Not that I don't mind but why?'' she asked.

"Why not? This how my boys and I do whenever we want to have lunch with the girls." Eddy replied, "Mind you... our closest females friends." he clarified, "Plus... when I saw the Royals and the Rebels eating in different tables reminds me how my school back home used to be." he stated.

"Really? How so?'' Ashlynn asked curiously.

"Sit down and I'll tell you a story." Eddy replied as he sat down with everyone doing the same thing, "Before anything else I'd like to say hi to this new girl with you guys which I presume to be the daughter of Rapunzel.'' he said referring to the girl with the Royals.

The girl has has very long auburn hair with a small braid to the left of her head and has aqua-blue eyes. She wears a purple hollie flowers together as a large crown on her head. She has a puffy-shoulder pink over-jacket with yellow and black satin braids on the side. She wears a glittery folded shirt with small black ruffles on the top. This is Holly O'Hair, the daughter of Rapunzel.

Holly let's out a giggle, "Nice to meet you, Eddy. I'm Holly O'Hair and you're right, I'm the daughter of Rapunzel.'' she greeted back and introduced herself.

"So... what's this story you're going to tell us, Eddy?'' Maddie asked in excitement.

"Is it related to your school?'' Briar asked.

Eddy nodded as he began to tell the tale about his humble beginnings at CHS. He told them that CHS was once separated in numerous different groups such as the athletes, the fashionistas, the dramadees, the eco kids, the techies, the comedian and the rockers. But thanks to a certain princess, everyone is finally been united and each group becomes friends with each other which only grew stronger after the Battle of the Bands and the Gourd's attack. Eddy then began to tell them about his world, the city he lives, the school that he attends and his friends, and the fact that fairytale stories in his world are really popular. He then began to explain about the magic in his world and all of the magical fiasco that he is part of from his battle against Araya, the Fall Formal incident, the Battle of the Bands and the Gourd's attack. He added a few things that he left out when he told Raven and the others about his story.

"Wow... never knew your school has experienced such magical events.'' Apple commented in awe.

"I'm more surprise that their school was once divided with not just one but seven groups.'' Ashlynn pointed out.

"Two factions is enough for this school but seven?'' Hunter mused, "Now... that's sad.'' he commented.

"But I'm glad things work out in the end with you guys." Raven said with a smile.

Eddy let's out a chuckle, "Yeah... it's all thanks to a certain princess.'' he stated.

"I'm curious... what kind of princess is this person?'' Briar asked.

Eddy rubs the back of his head, "Well... believe it or not... this princess is... a pony.'' he answered.

Everyone stares at him weird, "Dude? Seriously?'' Sparrow asked indecorously.

Eddy shrugs his shoulders, "Wish I was... but the princess that helped us is actually a pony princess from the world known as Equestria." he said, "She came to my home world when her crown is stolen. Along the way, she help mend relationships and help unite everyone at school.'' he explained.

"A pony princess... oh, I would love to meet her someday!" Ashlynn exclaimed in glee.

"Wait... you said she came from a world called Equestria?" Raven pointed out, "Does that mean... there are more worlds out there?" she asked.

Eddy shrugs his shoulders, "It's a possibility... but who knows." he replied.

"Wow... I never knew that there's so much outside our world." Briar said in awe.

"I wish I could go to other worlds.'' Dexter mused.

"Me too.'' Cedar replied in agreement.

Apple turns to Eddy, "Eddy... thanks for telling us your story." she said, "I'm really inspired that your school overcome such feats. I hope one day I can be as inspiring as that princess you told us." she stated.

Eddy gave her a smile, "You're inspiring on your own right, Apple." he replied, "You just still need improve a few things about you in order to become a great queen.'' he advised earning a nod from her.

"So... anything more you wanna tell us?'' Blondie asked with a smile.

Eddy thought about it, "Well... how about I show you guys some stuff from my world.'' he said as he opens his bag and brought out his red laptop, "Dexter and Hunter already know about, so might as well share it with the rest of you.'' he stated.

"Um... what is he talking about?'' Apple asked.

Hunter let's out a smirk, "You'll see...'' he mused.

"Trust us, you guys are gonna love it.'' Dexter added.

Eddy then slid his laptop in front of everyone, "Ladies and gents... welcome to the world of anime." he exclaimed in glee.

 **And that's that for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter... Eddy will meeting a character originating from Monster High and Eddy will get into action.**


	5. Meeting CA Cupid - Eddy Vs the Bandits

**A/N: And ah'm back! Nothing much to say here, so let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and Ever After High and by extension, My Little Pony, Total Drama, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY, Dan VS. and Monster High.**

It's been days since Eddy arrives at Ever After High, he has been attending class while meeting other students and at the same figuring a way to get back home but for so far, he found none.

 _"So, what today has in store for our little visitor from another world?''_ the female narrator asked.

 _"We're about to find out.''_ the male narrator replied.

Eddy is making his way towards his locker, which is located between Sparrow and Tiny's, he opens his locker and took out his skateboard, he plans to go to the Enchanted Forest to search for the well that brought him to this world. Eddy then left his locker with his skateboard in hand, he turns to one corner and nearly bumps into a girl.

The girl has a blue eyes and curly pink hair with a straight fringe/bangs. She wears a small hairband which is in the shape of a pink arrow. She wears a necklace from the back of her neck that is in the shape of a curved arrow. The tip of the arrow is a heart shape and the end the feathers, just like her hairband, however it is colored bronze. She has small wings which are ivory colored and they appear to have feathers. She has shoulder flaps on the sleeveless ends of her top. She has a large waterlily buckle that is also bronze on the right side of her skirt. A black rope assists the waterlily. Her skirt contains cloud patterns on the top and arrows at the bottom. This is Chariclo Arganthone Cupid also known as C.A. Cupid.

"Oops!" Cupid quipped, "Sorry about, I almost bump onto you.'' she apologized.

Eddy waves his hand, "Nah, it's cool." he reassured.

Cupid then recognizes Eddy, "Hey! You're the transfer student from another world!" she pointed out in awe.

Eddy let's out a chuckle, "Well... what do you know, I'm getting more popular really quick.'' he stated with a grin.

"Put your feet on the ground, sweetie. Don't let fame get into you.'' Cupid chastised.

Eddy snorted, "Don't worry... I know how to handle fame well.'' he claimed, "Eddy Skipper McGee, by the way." he introduced himself.

"I'm Chariclo Arganthone Cupid also known as C.A. Cupid, the daughter of Eros, the Greek God of love." Cupid introduced herself back, "Nice to meet you.'' she greeted offering him a handshake.

Eddy accepted her handshake, "Likewise.'' he replied, "So... what do you do here?'' he asked.

Cupid let's out a giggle, "I hold a radio show where I helps out people with their love problems." she replied.

Eddy nodded, "Well, you did said that you're the daughter of the God of Love, so it's understandable." he mused when he realized something, "Hey, wait a minute! The God of Love is a myth!" he pointed out.

Cupid giggled again, "You're right about that." she replied, "I'm not a fairy tale but a myth." she claimed, "I transferred here from Monster High of New Salem." she explained.

"Huh? That explains things.'' Eddy mused when he realized something again, "Hey, wait a minute! New Salem? I've been there before!" he exclaimed, "Though I've never heard of Monster High.'' he said.

"Really?" Cupid asked in surprise.

Eddy nodded, "Though I came to that place by accident." he admitted, "You see, my band and I were heading towards Danville for local gig when we got on the wrong bus." he said as he began to tell Cupid on how he arrives at New Salem.

 **Note: The following scenes are flash backs, so don't get confused.**

* * *

In a town called New Salem located somewhere in Oregon at the United States, we see a blue & white bus stopping in front of a stop sign, the doors opens as we see Eddy, Duncan, Lightning Zap and Blue Note getting kicked out of the bus by the driver, the driver then threw their bags and instrument cases towards them before closing the door and driving away.

Eddy stood up and glares at the bus, "Hey! You could at least let us get off the bus nicely!" he shouted waving his fist, "Geez! They're almost worse as the United Airlines.'' he grumbled.

Duncan stood up, "I'm so suing them after this." he said grabbing his bag and guitar case.

"Ditto." Zap replied.

Blue looks around, "By the way, where should we go now?'' he asked grabbing his bags and instrument cases.

Eddy brought up a map, "Well... Danville is a big place but the venue where out gig is being held is just up ahead from here." he pointed out.

And with that, the boys walks forward completely oblivious that they on the wrong place. An hour has passed and they kept on walking but still can't find the place that they're looking for. The four boys unknowingly entered a building which seems to be a mall, their sudden presence caught the eyes of many... strange individuals.

"We've been walking for an hour now, Eddy.'' Duncan pointed out in annoyance, "Where the fuck is this venue?'' he asked.

"I don't get it! We should have been there minutes ago according to this map.'' Eddy replied as he looks at the map intensely.

"I say that map is shit.'' Zap spoke, "It's taking us to nowhere!" he pointed out.

Blue looks around, "Um... where are we?'' he asked.

Eddy looks up from his map and looks around, "I think were in mall.'' he replied before taking notice of many strange individuals, "Huh? Looks like this place is having some sort of costume party.'' he pointed out.

"Party? Where's the music then?'' Duncan asked indecorously.

"Parties are still a party with or without music, Duncan." Eddy replied, "Pinkie Pie said so.'' he added.

"Oh... hopefully we get there on time before tonight's performance." Blue said in concern.

As the four boys squabble over what to do, they caught the attention of three girls walking around. The girl is tall with light-green or mint-colored skin, long, straight, white, hair with black streaks, and stitches on her neck, arms, legs and a smaller, stitched scar on her right cheek, as well as two small bolts on her neck. She has mismatching eye colors, her right being a clear blue and the left a bright green. She wears an abstracted patterned school dress with a white collar and black neck tie with white dots, a mesh shoulder-sleeves, black belt with chains and lightning bolt buckle, and black & white high-heeled shoes.

The second girl has a golden yellowish eyes, caramel-colored fur, and brown-and-auburn curls that is shoulder-length, white fangs, pointy wolf ears and sharp claws. She wears a salmon-colored, or peachish coral-colored tank top exposing her navel with black tiger stripes and sparkles, along with also wearing matching, peach sparkly stockings, purple open-wedged boots with golden buckles, and a short purple skirt with fishnet mesh trimming on the bottom and with a black belt with gold studs or beads around it. She also has purple eyeshadow and red lips which is lipstick.

The third girl is short like Eddy. She has pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, and black hair with pink streaks tied in pigtails. She wears a white neck-length frilly collar over a pink buttoned vest and dark-pink long-sleeve shirt, white frilly skirt with meshed trimmings over dark-pink leggings and pink laced boots.

The three girls approaches them, "Is there a problem here?'' the first girl asked.

The boys turns to them, thinking that the girls' appearance as costumes, they decided to ignore it as Duncan spoke, "Uh yeah... we got a problem here.'' he replied, "You see were looking for this place called Dan's Lounge for our gig but seems to be that we're lost." he explained.

"And this map we had doesn't even help." Zap added.

"Can I take a look at that?'' the second girl asked as Eddy handed her the map. She looks at the map for a minute before looking at them with a face of disbelief, "Umm... hate to break it to you guys but you're in the wrong city.'' she stated handing the map back to Eddy.

"What are you talking about? We're in Danville right?'' Duncan argued, "I'm pretty sure Zap, Blue and I found the right bus to this city.'' he reasoned.

"She's not wrong.'' the third girl spoke, "You're in New Salem, not in Danville." she pointed out.

The first girl then presented them a map of New Salem on a coffin-shaped phone, "Here's the map of New Salem." she said.

Eddy then looks at the map on his hands and on the phone back and forth when realization kicks in, they were on the wrong city. Eddy slowly and creepily creaks his neck towards Duncan, Zap and Blue whom are now sweating nervously, "Right bus to the city, huh?'' he growled. Suddenly, the three boys breaks into run with Eddy chasing after them, "You idiots! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna skin ya all alive!" he shouted with hands stretched forward, ready to strangle them once he caught them.

The three boys screamed in fear as they along with Eddy circles around a concrete support beam, the three boys then climbs up the beam as Eddy continues to circle around oblivious that the guys are gone from his sight.

Meanwhile, the three girls and pretty much everyone at the mall can only watch them in amusement nor bewilderment.

* * *

 **Note: Flash Back ends there and were back in the present.**

"So, those girls were monsters." Eddy mused, "I thought they were wearing costumes... really cool costumes.'' he stated.

"Those girls are my friends, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf and Draculara." Cupid pointed out, "Too bad you guys left the city soon, I'm pretty you'll become good friends with them.'' she said with a smile.

"Well... once I get back to my home world, I'll make sure to visit Monster High.'' Eddy stated when realized something once more, "Hey! Monster High and Ever After High are on different worlds, right?'' he asked earning a nod from Cupid, "And New Salem is part of my world!" he pointed out, "How did you get yourself transferred here?'' he asked.

"I used a mirror portal to get here." Cupid replied.

 _"Mirror Portal? Just like the Mirror Portal back at CHS.''_ Eddy thought, "If you don't mind... can I use it to get back home?'' he asked.

Cupid shook her head, "I'm sorry, Eddy. But the Mirror Portal is made specifically for people like me, you won't be able to go pass through it.'' she explained.

Eddy snaps his fingers, "Bummer.'' he said, "Welp... guess I'll just have to find that well that brought me here." he stated.

"You really want to get back home, huh?'' Cupid pointed out.

Eddy shrugs his shoulders, "I'm in no rush but I'm pretty sure my friends and family are worried sick about it, it's been days after all." he said.

"Don't worry, I believe that everything is going to fine.'' Cupid reassures with a smile.

"Thanks.'' Eddy replied, "Welp! I'll see ya later, Cupid. I'm heading to the Enchanted Forest to find that stupid well.'' he said.

Cupid giggles, "Ditto. And oh! If you had love problems just come to me, I might be able to help you out.'' she offered.

Eddy chuckled, "Sure... once the ladies are swooning over me.'' he said with a grin, making Cupid chuckle.

* * *

Later that day, Eddy spends an entire hour at the Enchanted Forest searching for the well but it's nowhere to be seen, much to his frustration and disappointment. He later decided to head over the Beanstalk Bakery at the Village of Book End to get some snacks before searching again.

As Eddy arrives at the very entrance of the village, he was greeted by the sight of people running in panic, much to his surprise.

Eddy then saw a young man he met at class days ago, the young man has light hazel-brown eyes and pale blond hair styled to look like cracks. He also wears a small crown tilted at an angle. He wears a baby blue shirt with a large dirty yellow bow tie. On top, he wears a white and black uniform-like vest. He wears dirty yellow pants with pull-up straps. He accessorizes with a dirty yellow belt, small crown, and baby blue glasses with a crack in the middle and wears brown leather shoes. This is Humphrey Dumpty, the son of Humpty Dumpty.

And on how, he's not an egg, baffles Eddy to no end.

Eddy reaches out and grabs Humphrey's shoulder, "Hey, Egg-boy! What's going on?!" he asked.

"Bandits, Eddy! Bandits is attacking the plaza!" Humphrey replied with fear.

For some reason, this made Eddy a little angry, he comes to like this place as he finds it's serene and beautiful and for someone to ruin made his blood boil. He quickly skates his way towards the plaza.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Humphrey calls out.

"Taking out some trash!" Eddy replied as he knows what to do.

Meanwhile at the middle of the town's plaza, like Humphrey said, is currently getting invaded by bandits. The bandits would wreck properties, threatens people and vandalizes the place. The people can only run and scream in fear as the bandits takes over the village.

Meanwhile hiding under the table, we see Blondie holding her MirrorPad recording the current situation, "This is Blondie Lockes reporting! The Village of Book End is currently being attacked by a group of mountain bandits!" she reported. Suddenly, one bandit saw her and quickly made his towards the blonde reporter, "Oh no! It's spotted me!" she cried as the bandit got closer, "This is it! The end of Blondie Lockes!" she cried as she covers her face with her arms.

Before the bandit could get any more closer to her, Eddy arrives and tackles the bandit to the ground, Blondie looks up to see her savior. Both Eddy and the bandit stood up with the latter charging forward, Eddy flips his skateboard to his hands before slamming the object right across the bandit's face, knocking him out to the ground.

Blondie stood up, "Eddy! You save me!" she cheered.

"Get out here, Blondie! I'll take care of things here!" Eddy commanded before running towards the Hocus Latte.

But instead of following Eddy's orders, Blondie followed Eddy while recording everything in her MirrorPad while keeping a low profile from the bandits.

Meanwhile inside the Hocus Latte, we see a young girl leaning against a wall as three bandits surrounds her. The girl has has long black, white and lilac streaked hair which she wears in a low ponytail. She has brown eyes and dark, striking eyebrows. She wears a frilly gray edges coming out of her ballerina dress. Her ballerina dress is mostly white with pale black and gray areas and patterns around it. She wears a hair ornament that is in the shape of a feather. Her shirt has bright white royal patterns and her skirt has bright white feather patterns and black spots. Her inner skirt is dusty gray with bright white spots, her skirt also has black swan and white star detailing. This is Duchess Swan, the daughter of the Swan Princess.

"No! Please! Stay away!" Duchess cried in fear.

One bandit was about to make a move when Eddy suddenly appears and kicks the bandit's head using both of his knees, both crashed down on the floor but Eddy got up quick and turns to Duchess, "Get outta here, quick!" he shouted.

Duchess nodded in gratitude and quickly bolted out of the shop, one bandit tried to catch her but Eddy stops him by smashing a chair at the back of his head, knocking him out. The other bandit charges towards and tried to slash Eddy with it's machete but the ex-scam artist easily dodges each swing, Eddy then flips another chair using his feet before using it to block the bandit's strike, Eddy then pushes the bandit towards the glass window.

Outside, we see Blondie still recording the fight scene, "This is just in! Ever After High's exchange student from another world, Eddy Skipper McGee has arrived and is fighting off the bandits!" she reported.

Raven, Apple and Briar then arrives, "Blondie! Are you all right?'' Raven asks in concern.

"I'm fine." Blondie replied, "Eddy saved me just in time." she stated.

"Let's go, Blondie! It's too dangerous to stay here!" Briar said.

Before anyone could speak, they saw one bandit getting smashed through the glass window with Eddy on top, the short Ed then smashed a fist on the bandit's face, knocking him out cold. Eddy stood up and noticed more bandits coming towards him, one bandit tries to hit him with a long stick but he rolls out of the way towards two bandits, he stood up and began to punch both of them on the face back and forth, he then swung around elbows one bandit on the face, knocking him down before grabbing the other bandits and flipping him over towards his fallen comrade, knocking him out.

Another bandit charges towards him with a knife in hand, Eddy grabs the bandit's right arm before proceeding to punch the hooligan numerous times on the face with his free fist before following it by a roundhouse kick, knocking the bandit down.

"Wow! Eddy told me he can fight but I never thought he was this good!" Raven said in awe.

"Go! Eddy! Take them down!" Briar cheered.

Eddy kicks one bandit straight on chin, knocking him out but then another bandit jumps on Eddy's back and tried to choke him, Eddy easily shakes him off before throwing him towards his comrades, knocking them all down to the ground, they tried to get up but Eddy kicks one of them, sending them back down to the ground. Another bandit charges towards him, Eddy attacks by jumping horizontally where he catches the bandit, Eddy then did a back flip and slams the bandit down on the ground, knocking him out.

Eddy got up curled fist, "All right! Who wants some more pain?!" he challenged. The response he got is for the bandits began to run away one by one in fear, Eddy let's out chuckle, "Yeah! Run away ya bastards! That's what you get for attacking this place!" he exclaimed in glee.

Blondie, Raven, Apple and Briar ran towards him, "Eddy! You were amazing fighting those bandits and even scaring them away!" Apple complimented.

"For a short guy, you sure know how to fight." Briar said with a smile.

Eddy rubs the back of his head, "Thanks... just doing the right thing, no matter how cliche it sounds.'' he said as he looks at the broken window of Hocus Latte, "Though I may added more damages from the fight." he pointed out.

Raven placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure the owner will understand." she reassured, "You did saved this town, so your a hero.'' she said with a smile.

"Hero, huh?'' Eddy mused, "With all the fights I got involved back in my world, not once I get called as a hero." he admitted, "It feels nice though.'' he said.

Suddenly Daring arrives with a sword in hand, "Where are they? Where are the bandits?'' he demanded as he posed heroically, "Don't you all worry! I have arrived and I will vanquish this hooligans with my sword and my smile." he declared with his teeth shining brightly.

Eddy and the girls can only stare at him with blank looks as Apple spoke, "I hate to break it to you, Daring but... the bandits has been taken care off.'' she stated.

Daring looks at her in shock, "What? Who took care of them?'' he asked.

Blondie pointed a finger at Eddy, "Eddy did... all by himself.'' she said.

"H-H-How?!" Daring asked in shock.

"My skateboard, chairs and me fist." Eddy replied as Daring stares at him, "It's kinda of a thing back in my world.'' he reasoned.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I'm pretty sure that you're all surprised by the sudden cameo of the Monster High girls, I hope you all like it. After all, once I'm done with Ever After High... I'm doing a fic with Monster High. Next chapter, the much awaited moment between Eddy and Cerise will happen! As well as the arrival of Holly's sister.**


	6. Cerise's Secret - Poppy the Roybel

**And I'm back with new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, I had to admit, I kinda missed writing an action scene.** **Nothing much to say anymore, so let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and Ever After High and by extension, My Little Pony, Total Drama, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY, Dan VS. and Monster High.**

It has been days since Eddy fought and driven away the bandits that was terrorizing the Village of Book End. And thanks to Blondie recording the fight, Eddy's unexpected popularity skyrocketed to the next level when they watch his fight! Eddy's heroics was so valiant that even Milton Grimm was impressed! A lot of his Fairy Tale friends has been singing praises towards him and has been asking him where he learned to fight. Even the great Daring Charming is impressed towards Eddy and has been asking the ex-scam artist how to fight the way he does, a combat pragmatist.

 _"My! My! Eddy is really an incredible person!"_ the female narrator admitted.

 _"You got that right! To impressed everyone including the headmaster and Daring Charming is an amazing accomplishment!"_ the male narrator complimented.

Eddy doesn't mean the attention he is getting, after all, he was made for fame but he does kept Cupid's advise to heart and kept his feet on the ground.

I mean... who wants to become so popular only to get hated.

After another day of class, Eddy is once at the Enchanted Forest looking for the blasted well that brought him in this world and just like the previous days, the well is nowhere to be seen, much to his chagrin.

"Ugh! Where is that stupid well?!" Eddy demanded, "I've been in this world for almost a week! I need to find my way back home! My friends and family are definitely worried sick about me!" he complained. He then leans towards a tree before sliding down to the grass, "Men... this is so frustrating!" he growled rubbing the back of his head with both hands, "Just what the hell is the reason that well brought me here?! Not that I don't mind being in this world but what for?'!" he ranted. He closed his eyes and thought deeply, trying to come up any reason why he was brought but found nothing, "Ugh! This sucks!" he grumbled as he stood up, "Better call it a day, I'm pretty sure that I'll find answers tomorrow.'' he said.

Before Eddy could walk forward, he was hit by a fast blur coming from a thick bush. The impact was so powerful that it sends Eddy flying towards another bush, he was stunned and furious at the same time, he got up from the bush and quickly glares at whatever that hits him. He was about to yell but stopped when he saw who hit him.

On the grass was none other than Cerise, whom seems to fell down after the collision. But Eddy noticed something odd and not because her hood is down but he noticed something he never expect to see at the daughter of the little red riding hood.

"Cerise?'' Eddy calls out with wide eyes.

Cerise got up, "Sorry about that, I didn't see where I was going." she apologized when she noticed that Eddy's staring at her like she has grown a second head, "Why are you staring at me like that?'' she asked.

"Umm... Cerise..." Eddy spoke, choking a little bit, "... why do you have wolf ears?'' he asked nervously.

Cerise's eyes widen when she heard his question, she realized that her hood fell off after the collision which exposes her one deeply kept secret. She pulls her hood up covering her wolf ears as she looks away from the ex-scam artist, "You... you saw?'' she asked nervously.

"Yeah...'' Eddy replied, "... so, what's up with that?'' he asked.

Cerise looks around before letting out a sigh, "Okay... I'll tell you but you had to promise me not to tell anyone.'' she said earning a nod from Eddy, she then took a deep breath before speaking, "You know that I'm the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood, right?'' she stated earning another nod from him, "And have you wondered who my father is?'' she asked.

Eddy thought about it, "Hmm... the only close I can think of your father is the hunstman.'' he replied.

Cerise shook her head, "Not even close.'' she claimed, "You see... my father is none other than the Big Bag Wolf, himself.'' she revealed.

Eddy let's out a gasp in shock, his wide eyes grew bigger and his mouth is wide open. He never expected that the Big Bad Wolf is Cerise's father and the husband of the Little Red Riding Hood.

"Wow!" Eddy said in awe, "That I didn't see coming.'' he mused, "Who knew the Big Bad Wolf would marry Little Red Riding Hood?!" he stated, "But why keep it a secret?'' he asked.

"If everyone finds this out, they will flip their crowns out!" Cerise exclaimed, "I'm pretty afraid of what others would think about this.'' she admitted pulling her hood down.

"Why they should be? I understand the others getting shocked over the Big Bad Wolf and the Little Red Riding Hood being lovers but to tell you the truth, there's nothing wrong with that.'' Eddy stated, "Everyone has the right to love and be loved, your parents included, and nobody has the right to tell anyone that their love for another person is morally wrong.'' he explained, "Your parents love each other, right? And that's what matters!" he said, "If other people can't understand that, then they're massive idiots.'' he claimed.

Cerise was taken aback by his words, "So... you don't mind...'' she said.

Eddy let's out a snort, "Of course, I don't mind.'' he replied, "Your ears and your parent's relationship is the less strange compare to the list of strangest things back in my home world.'' he stated. Pony Princess, Sirens, Assassins, Mutated Fruits and Vegetables, too many strange things to count, he thought. "And besides... those wolf ears are pretty cute.'' he pointed out.

Cerise's cheeks then let's out a small blush, "You... you think they're cute?" she asked in surprise.

Eddy rubs the back of his head, "I don't know why but for some reasoned I find a girl with animal motifs such as ears and tails kinda attractive.'' he admitted. He has no idea why he is fascinated towards girl with animal motifs but it probably has something to do with a group of certain girl that can grow horse tails and ears, "I guess it's like a charm or something.'' he said shrugging his shoulders.

Cerise let's out a smile, "Thanks, Eddy.'' she said, "Talking to you just made my day.'' she stated.

Eddy waves his right hand, "No prob." he replied, "By the way, who else know your secret?'' he asked.

"Raven and Kitty Cheshire." Cerise replied.

Eddy let's out a growl when Kitty Cheshire was mentioned. He already met Kitty, the daughter of the Cheshire Cat days ago, and let's say he was not happy when they first met.

"Raven... I know she can be trusted... but Kitty?'' Eddy pointed out.

"I know Kitty can't be trusted but she kept her mouth, so I think everything is going to be all right.'' Cerise reassured, "I hope.'' she added.

"Welp! If words comes out, I'll have your back, I promise." Eddy claimed.

Cerise smiled, "Thanks.'' she replied.

Eddy shrugs his shoulders, "Welp! Wanna head towards Hocus Latte and get some drinks? It's all on me!'' he offered, "After saving the town, the owner of the Hocus Latte gave me 20% discount even though I accidentally wrecked the place.'' he explained.

Cerise let's out a giggle, "Sure." she replied.

And with that, the two decided to make their way towards the Village of Book End. Cerise can't help but be glad with her talk with Eddy, and while he acts scummy at times, she knew he's a good person. For some reason that she can't understand is that her heart can't stop throbbing.

* * *

It was a fine weekend in Fairy Tale Land and despite the school going on a weekend break, there are still some students attending school either to participate with extracurricular activities or just plain hanging out with their friends. But today is quite special as Ever After High is getting a new student.

A carriage then stops at the school's courtyard and out came a young girl. The girl has aqua-blue eyes and short auburn hair with the right half dyed purple that is a long side section. She wears a large pink indie hairband on her head. She wears her favorite silver scarf which covers the top part of her shirt. Her scarf contains small accessories such as a small pink poppy on it, miniature scissors with purple chains that is held together with a safety pin. Her sleeves on her shirt contain cross-stitching just like Rapunzel's, and she has a purple and pink patterned short skirt with a black belt over black/grey leggings and pink laced boots. She accessorizes with many bracelets, one dangling earring with scissors with a chain that links to the top of her ear and a scissor ring.

 _"Look! It's Poppy O'Hair."_ the female narrator introduced as Holly approaches Poppy and gave her a hug, _"Twin sister to Holly O'Hair, and daughter of Rapunzel. And it's her first day at Ever After High. She doesn't have a destiny - Holly got the Rapunzel legacy because she's older by a hair."_ she narrated as the sisters walks through the school's hallway.

 _"You always get to say the interesting part!"_ the male narrator complained.

* * *

Poppy is later seen inside Baba Yaga's office as the witch herself is seen busy filling on floating papers around her.

"Have you decided on your classes?" Baba Yaga asked.

"I'm sorry, but, no." Poppy replied getting Baba Yaga's attention, "On one hand, magicology seems like a blast!—literally. But Hero-Training sounds hexcellent too!" she explained in excitement, "Who wouldn't wanna spar with a dragon?" she pointed out with a smile.

"Well, Poppy, you must choose today - classes start tomorrow!" Baba Yaga reminded.

* * *

Later that day, we see Poppy walking through the school's hallways with an unsure look on her face as Holly approaches her.

"How'd it go with Baba Yaga?" Holly asked.

"I've kinda got thrown for a loop, she said I had to choose a destiny by the end of the day!" Poppy replied.

"Maybe it'll help if you ask everyone what they love about their sides of the story!" Holly suggested.

Poppy smiled at the idea, "Thanks, Holly! You're fableous!" she said hugging her sister.

* * *

Later at the Castleteria, we see Poppy talking to Apple at one table.

"Being a Royal isn't easy - you have to work hard to keep your kingdom happy! But, you do get to date princes and live in enchanting castles." Apple explained as Poppy wrote something on a clipboard, "Of course, you may need to eat a poison apple to get there." she added.

* * *

Later at the track and field, we see Poppy talking to Tiny the Giant. Tiny's face is hidden from sight, but he has pale colored legs and beanstalk vines curl around them. He also wears orange shorts that are torn and with white stripes down them.

"If you're a Rebel, you don't have to be bad, or dislike beanstalks, or the people who climb them." Tiny explained as Poppy listens to him.

* * *

Later at one tower, we see Poppy having a conversation with Briar. The daughter of Sleeping Beauty is currently wearing a helmet as she prepares herself to go on a zipline.

"Well, if you're a Royal, you live everyday to its fullest!" Briar said as she began to zip down, "Woohooo!" she cheered.

Poppy watches her zips down when Cerise walks out from the shadows, "But isn't it more important to be who you want? And not hide who you really are?" she pointed out.

Poppy nodded, "Totally wicked point!"she said in agreement, "Who did your highlights?" she asked as she reaches out for Cerise's hair.

Cerise backs away, "Uhm, my mom..." she replied nervously as she got on the zipline, "...ugh... Gotta go!" she said before zipping down as Poppy watches her go.

* * *

Later we see Poppy back inside the school walking in the halls while taking everything's advice, they all have great points that making her decision got even harder. She was about to walk at one intersection when she almost bump onto someone.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Poppy apologized, "I almost walked onto you.'' she said.

The person she encounters is none other than the ex-scam artist himself, Eddy. "Nah, it's fine." he reassured, "No harm done.'' he added.

"I'm Poppy O'Hair, twin sister of Holly O'Hair and daughter of Rapunzel." Poppy introduced herself, "I'm new here.'' she said.

Eddy let's out a whistle, "Never knew long hair has a twin sister.'' he mused, "Eddy Skipper McGee, by the way.'' he introduced himself back, "Exchange Student from another world." he added with a grin.

Poppy let's out a gasp in surprise, "You're an exchange student from another world? That is so fableous!" she exclaimed in glee.

"Thanks. So, what are you doing for today?'' Eddy asked.

Poppy rubs the back of her head, "Well... I'm kinda stuck in choosing between being a Royal or a Rebel. I had to make a decision soon, so I decided to asks everyone's opinion but I can't still decide.'' she explained.

Eddy gave her a thoughtful expression, "I see... that is kinda hard.'' he admitted with a nod, "But you know what? Making a decision isn't easy as counting one, two, three... but your mind knows a few things." he pointed out, "You inner voice, your instincts, knows everything! If you listen to what you know instinctively, it will always lead you down the right path.'' he stated, "So, whatever is your decision, it's going to be fine because you know, you did the right decision.'' he said with a grin.

Poppy stares at him for a minute before smiling, "Wow... out of everyone's advice... yours has the most points!" she pointed out, "Thanks!" she said in gratitude.

"Pfft! No prob!" Eddy replied with a shrug.

"You know what? I think I finally come up with an answer." Poppy claimed with a smile.

* * *

Later that day at the Student Recreation Area where some students and a few staff members are gathered around. Apple and Raven are seen playing video games and right next to them is Cerise whom is reading a book. Just inches away from them is Briar and Daring playing billiards with Humphrey watching them while Baba Yaga is having a conversation with Pied Piper. At one couch facing a flat-screen television-like mirror, we see Eddy, Hunter and Dexter playing a video game called Rocket League.

Then Poppy and Holly enters the room, "Sooo...? Have you made your choice?" the latter asked.

"Well, I've decided..." Poppy mused, "I'm not going to decide on a side!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Her answer was heard by everyone inside the room, they all let out a loud gasp in shock, her revelation caused Humphrey to fall down the stairs. Eddy let's out a smirk but he kept his eyes focused on the game they're playing.

Baba Yaga then flew towards her, "Wait a spell! You must choose something!" she reminded.

"After talking with everyone, it's clear - being a Rebel or a Royal is totally hexciting!" Poppy explained with a smile, "So, I'm gonna flip the script and choose both sides!" she claimed as she handed Baba Yaga her form as everyone cheered for her.

Daring the slides into view, "I like your style." he claimed as he pulls out a hand mirror, "I've been trying to decide my best side...'' he trail as he pulls out another hand mirror, "...and, I choose both too. Haha." he laughed before posing on both mirrors.

Poppy and Holly then sat on a yellow couch as the latter spoke, "I had to admit, choosing both sides caught me by surprise but I'm still happy for you.'' she said with a smile, "But I was wondering... how did you come up with that decision?'' she asked.

Poppy let's out a giggle, "Well... let's say that I met someone very interesting...'' she replied with a smile as she slightly glazed towards Eddy's direction.

 **And that's that! Finally the much awaited moment between Eddy and Cerise, I hope you all enjoy it. Also, Poppy made her appearance and also met Eddy! I know that Poppy the Roybel aired after the True Hearts Day episodes but I decided to introduced Poppy early because I want her to be part of the True Hearts Day plot.**

 **Speaking of which... the next chapter will be the start of the True Hearts Day stories, so please look forward for it.**


	7. True Hearts Day Part 1

**And I'm back with new chapter! Sorry for the long delay but here it is, the first chapter of the True Hearts Day Trilogy!** **Nothing much to say anymore, so let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and Ever After High and by extension, My Little Pony, Total Drama, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY, Dan VS. and Monster High.**

Ah~ Our story starts of a dragon flying around with the sight of Ever After High seen at the distance.

 _"Welcome, fairytale friends to spring at Ever After High."_ the female narrator said.

 _"Where following their true hearts is the only thing on students' minds."_ the male narrator added.

The scene then changes at a large tree where two tiny fairies would magically blossoms a heart shaped fruits before picking it up.

 _"Royals with Royals, and Rebels with Rebels."_ the female narrator stated.

 _"Well, it may not be as straight-forward as that - look at Hunter and Ashlynn!"_ the male narrator pointed out.

The scene then changes below the tree where we see Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella. Hunter was carrying a large of woods before dropping it to the ground and began to work on it, turning the pile of woods into a small table, much to Ashlynn's awe.

The scene then changes at Ever After High where we see several students such as Cerise Hood, Cedar Wood and Eddy Skipper McGee walking around at the courtyard having a conversation at the same time.

The scene then changes at the school's entrance where Apple White is seen being courted by several boys, Apple giggled as she began to dance her way in as the boys merrily follows her. Duchess Swan then enters the hall expecting to be courted only for the youngest of the Three Billy Goats Gruff to greet her with a flower, much to her annoyance.

The scene then changes at the Castleteria, where we see Raven Queen approaching one table, the girls sitting at the table saw her and ran away in fright. Raven sat down the table in disappointment as Dexter Charming enters the place. Dexter saw her and brought out some flowers, C.A. Cupid saw this and thought it was for her but Dexter ignores her, much to her disappointment.

As Dexter approaches Raven, another girl approaches him with scissor in hands. The girl has teal eyes and wavy black hair with red streaks, she also has a red heart that she paints over her left eye. She wears a red Elizabethan collar with hearts on the side. Under it, she wears a black, red and yellow dress. The top part of it has two parts of a heart coming out of each side of her top. Under it, there is a yellow heart with small victorian and royal patterns underneath. She wears red gloves with black edges with heart-shaped holes trimmed in each space. Her skirt of her dress contains two layers of skirt. Most of the layers there contain a checkered-pattern of red and yellow tiles. She wears black stockings with heart shapes on them. She wears red shoes with the buckles on it being cards. She accessorizes with yellow heart earrings, with three strings coming out of the stud. She also wears a small ring that resembles a deck of cards. She has a red heart-shaped hand bag with a yellow buckle. This is Lizzie Hearts, the daughter of the Queen of Hearts.

Lizzie then snips the flowers with her scissors, "Off with their buds!" she said before walking away.

Dexter facefaulted in annoyance before walking away, Cupid tried to call for him but he's long gone.

 _"It seems that hearts and destinies don't always move in the same direction."_ the female narrator stated.

* * *

Later that day, we go to the Lifairy where two women watches over the place. The first woman has reddish brown streaked hair that she wears high on her head with whispers of hair hanging around her face. She wears red pointy glasses over her brown eyes and she is very slender. She wears a red, opened neck patterned dress with a high black pleated collar and three quarter length sleeves. She wears a wide lavender and lilac dragon scale design belt with a gold buckle. Her jewellery is a black choker necklace with a drop purple pendant and a skull and crossbone pendant on her large gold beaded necklace. She has long pointed nails. The second woman has brown streaked hair that she wears high on her head and large thick coils of hair either side of her face. Over her brown eyes she wears half rimmed round red glasses and she is very slender. She wears a purple patterned, peplum, high neck top with a black striped skirt and a wide dusky red toned striped belt with a gold buckle over her top. She wears a purple bead bracelet on one wrist, a purple wide beaded bracelet on the other wrist with two gold slave bangles and green ring in the shape of a book worm. Her necklace is gold with large red drop stones. She has long pointed nails. This are the Evil Step-Librarians.

Cupid is seen doodling at one of her and Dexter, "Cupid and Dexter Charming. Ohh. Cupie... And Dexie!" she said dreamily.

Dexter then arrives and drops some books on her table, "Hey, Cupid!" he greeted, "Anyone sitting here?" he asked.

"Yes... I mean, no!" Cupid exclaimed, "No one is sitting there and yes, you should sit there!" she stated.

"Thanks." Dexter said as he took a seat.

"Sshhh! QUIET IN THE LIBRARY!" the first evil step-librarian demanded with her sister nodding in agreement.

"The Evil Step-librarians are so wicked." Cupid whispered.

"Yeah, last week, they made me re-catalog the entire forbidden book section." Dexter replied as Cupid let's out a giggle.

"Sshhh!" the evil step-librarians hushed at the same time.

"Well, look what I found." Dexter claimed as he brought up a book.

Cupid let's out a gasp as she grabs the book, "The History of True Hearts Day!" she exclaimed in awe, "Thanks, Dex! You are such a sweet-" she tried to say but was interrupted when two yardsticks were slammed on their table.

The Evil Step-librarians pops out between them, "Sshhh!" they hushed.

* * *

Cupid is overjoyed and immediately heads to Headmaster Grimm's office to convince him to return the holiday to its glory of years ago. Headmaster Grimm, however, refuses to do so, calling the holiday dangerous because it doesn't fit with the pro-destiny philosophies of the school. Though he fails to take the book from Cupid, he forbids her to talk about it with anyone.

Intimidated but not easily shaken from her goal, Cupid meets up with Briar Beauty and shows her the book, "True Hearts Day? I don't get it." Briar admitted.

Cuoid let's out a sigh when she got an idea, "Charades!" she said as she began to do a series of hand gestures and body movements.

"Forty-eight words! A holiday that used to be spellebrated in the fairytale world that encourages us to follow our true hearts' desire, but, Headmaster Grimm doesn't want anyone to know about it, but you think we should spellebrate it anyway and throw a secret underground True Hearts Day dance?" Briar said, "Why didn't you just say that?" she asked as Cupid sat next to her.

"Cause, Headmaster Grimm told me not to say anything!" Cupid replied.

"Secret dance? What if Grimm catches us?" Briar pointed out in concern.

"He won't! Come on, it'll be happily ever awesome!" Cupid egged.

Briar smiled, "I do throw the most hexcellent parties." she claimed.

Cupid then stood up triumphantly, "Yay! We're having a secret True Hearts Day dance!" she cheered loudly which echoes all across the school, catching everyone's attention.

Briar then grabs Cupid by the arm, "Um, you might not wanna shout that, you know, being a secret and all." she advised as she pulls Cupid behind the curtain when they encountered Eddy.

"Sup, girls.'' Eddy greeted, "I overheard you girls are planning a True Hearts Day dance." he pointed out, "Anything I can do to spice things up?'' he asked.

Briar nodded, "Sure! You could sing at the party.'' she replied with Cupid nodding in agreement, "I really enjoy your singing at the last party. But as much as I love _Iris_ and _Black Balloon_ , I think you should sing something new.'' she stated.

Eddy nodded, "Sure! I had a lot of songs from my archive that will knock you down on your feet!" he claimed with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the Enchanted Forest, we saw Sparrow Hood skidding around the area, wildly strumming his electric guitar.

"Sparrow! He's the hottest guy-oh!" Sparrow sang, "In the fairytale-whoa!" but he was interrupted when Duchess grabs him.

"Stop that!" Duchess exclaimed, "Come on! They went this way. I'm finally gonna get some proof!" she exclaimed in glee.

"Why do you even care?" Sparrow asked.

"I care 'cause it's not fair!" Duchess replied, "Ashlynn is breaking the Royal rules with her secret romance, but she still gets a Happily Ever After and I don't!" he exclaimed.

"So, you got a plan?" Sparrow asked, "I mean, it's not like we're just gonna find them in some romantic mo..." he tried to say but stop when Duchess pulls away some plants, "...ment." he said when he saw Hunter and Ashlynn together under a tree around a small pond.

The two then crosses the water and upon arrival, Duchess wasted no time bringing out her MirrorPad and began taking pictures of the two, "Say cheese!" she aid with a grin, surprising the two.

"Huh? Ah, curses!" Hunter groaned.

"Oh, hey Duchess! Sparrow! We didn't see you!" Ashlynn greeted in panic, "What's...goin'...on?" she asked nervously.

"You two are totally busted!" Sparrow sang loudly while strumming his guitar, making them cringe including Duchess.

Duchess the smiled as she got in between the two, "Ashlynn. Hunter. I think the real question is, what are you two doing here?" she asked, "Having a secret romantic rendezvous?" she pointed out.

"We gotta find a better place to picnic." Hunter stated.

"Pleeease! You two can't tell anyone Hunter and I are secretly dating!" Ashlynn pled.

"Um, yeah, wow, well... I'm gonna!" Duchess replied, "Ash, this is gonna knock you down the Royal rankings! But don't worry, I'll take your place! And your Happily Ever After." she said with an evil smile as she walks away.

Hunter held Ashlynn's hand in comfort as Sparrow spoke, "Bummer." he said, "Princess-to-be, ow, whoa-whoa!" he singed while strumming his guitar.

"Stop that!" Hunter, Ashlynn and Duchess demanded, Sparrow strummed his guitar once last time with a cheeky grin.

* * *

Back at Ever After High, we see Daring Charming, Cedar Wood and two more boys at the hallways as they watches Cupid to her radio show on a mirror screen. The first boy has bright green eyes, freckles, and dark red hair. He wears a white shirt with a formal tie under his pink formal vest and red jacket with the same patterns, in different laid-out patterns. His jacket has a black tux collar. Hopper wears light brown knee-length shorts and he accessorizes with a frog prince crown and a yellow pocket hanker-chief. This is Hopper Croakington II, the son of the Frog Prince.

The second boy has golden blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a navy blue peaked cap, a green coat over a lilac shirt and an orange neck kerchief. He also wears three quarter length brown trousers with braces to hold them up and yellow clogs with lace detail. He carries a rucksack on his back and also wears a silver ring on his right hand that resembles a bolt. This is Dutch Boy, son of the Hero of Haarlem.

Dexter can be seen hiding behind a large root as Cupid began her show, "Now, my lovetale friends, this is the part of the MirrorCast where I try to solve your romantic problems!" she announced, "So, Fragile in Fairyland, what's in your heart?" she asked as she looks at mirror with a pixelated face of her caller.

"Um, well, uh, I-" the caller replied.

Cupid gasped as she recognized the caller, "Dex!" she whispered.

"I kind of...eh, no, I do, I do have a crush on this girl named Raven." Dexter admitted.

"Raven Queen? You have a crush on Raven Queen?" Cupid asked sadly while everyone gasped at the revelation.

"I mean, Rachel! Rachel, yeah, I like a girl named Rachel." Dexter exclaimed.

Cupid sighed, "Okay. Rachel. So, you like her, what's the problem?" she asked.

"We-Well, whenever I'm around her, I get really, huh, tongue-tied." Dexter replied.

"Huh... Okay. Heh, look. How about putting down your feelings on parchment?" Cupid suggested.

Dexter then stood up, "That is a great idea! I'll write her a love po... em... Erm." he said but noticed that everyone is looking at him, he then let's out a cough, "Ehem... huh. Thanks, Cupid you're the best, bye." he said in gratitude before breaking into a run.

Cupid sighed again, "No... problem." she replied in disappointment.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Glass Slipper store, we see Ashlynn sitting on line of large cub cushioned seats thinking her situation over when Apple enters the store.

"True Hearts Day!" Apple mused as she sat next to Ashlynn, "Aren't you just totally hexcited?" she asked, "It used to be such an important holiday on the Royal Calender. Ah, love. Finding our pre-determined princes." she said.

"Um, sure, yeah." Ashlynn replied softly.

Apple noticed the distressed look at her friend's face, "Oh, sweetie! What's wrong?" she asked in concern, "You can tell me, I mean, we are friends forever after." she said.

"I'm not sure... you'd understand." Ashlynn replied.

"What? Is it...boy trouble?" Apple asked with a smile.

Ashlynn then stood up, "Oh, wow! Hey, I am thirsty!" she exclaimed changing the subject, "Um, I'm gonna go get us a couple hocus lattes! Double foam, extra apple caramel, right?" she said before leaving.

The a giant troll lady approaches Apple. The Troll Lady wears a brown handmade top and brown handmade skirt. She has long, dark purple hair and brown/grey skin. Her eyes are brown and she wears small hoop earrings, red lipstick and has long eye lashes. She has uneven teeth.

"Egh! You work here?" the Troll Lady asked, "I want these in a size 74!" she said pointing a pair of orange heels on her toes.

"Oh." Apple replied.

* * *

Back at Ever After High, we see Dexter approaching Raven's locker with a letter in hand.

 _"And so, Dexter finished his True Hearts Poem for Raven. Now, he just had to wait for a response."_ the male narrator said.

Dexter then placed the poem on Raven's locker, he then noticed Raven and Madeline Hatter approaching so he quickly hid behind a large root.

Raven then picks up the letter using her magic, "What's this?" she asked as she began to read it, "I-it's a love poem." she stated.

"Ooh! A secret note!" Maddie cheered, "Is there anything more hat-tastic!" she said with a smile.

"But, who's it from? "D. Charming"?" Raven read.

And with awfully right timing, Daring walks towards them, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ladies." he greeted them with a smile while Dexter gasped, realizing his blunder.

As Daring continues his merry walk, Raven spoke, "Daring? I had no idea he felt this way." she said with a smile.

Daring then walks by Dexter, ''Sup, brother?" he greeted while patting and shaking his hair, messing it.

"Oh, gort." Dexter grumbled as he watches Raven and Maddie walks away.

 _"Love is very..."_ the male narrator trails.

 _"Complicated!"_ the female narrator said.

 _"Yes, complicated."_ the male narrator said in agreement.

 **And that's it for this chapter! Sorry if Eddy didn't get much screen time but this chapter and the next one are mostly a build up for the third True Hearts Day chapter. Anyway, please look forward for the next one.**


	8. True Hearts Day Part 2

**A/N: And welcome back to a new chapter of Eds and Magic - Welcome to Ever After High! Not much to say, so let's get the new second True Hearts Day chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and Ever After High and by extension, My Little Pony, Total Drama, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY, Dan VS. and Monster High.**

Meanwhile at Ever After High's music room, we see Eddy sitting at one chair with a guitar in hand. Eddy has chosen a variety of songs that he'll play at the True Hearts Day dance, he's currently practicing so his performance will look good at the dance.

Eddy finished strumming his guitar with a smile on his face, "Okay! That was good.'' he claimed, "Now onto the next song.'' he said as he scrolls down his tablet when Poppy enters the room.

"Hey, Eddy.'' Poppy greeted, "What are you doing?'' she asked.

Eddy turns to her, "Sup, Poppy." he greeted back, "Just practicing some tunes for the..." he said before looking around, "... True Hearts Day dance." he whispered.

Poppy nodded, "That's fableous!" she replied, "So, which song are you going to sing?'' she asked.

"Well... I'm excluding Iris and Black Balloon since everyone heard it too many times before." Eddy replied, "But I had more songs that everyone will like." he claimed, "Care to listen to one?'' he asked.

Poppy nodded, "Sure." she replied as she took a seat.

Eddy then began to strum his guitar before singing...

 _I'm gonna pick up the pieces_

 _And build a Lego house_

 _When things go wrong we can knock it down_

 _My three words have two meanings_

 _There's one thing on my mind, it's all for you_

 _And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm_

 _And if you're broken I'll mend ya_

 _And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

 _I'll do it all for you in time_

 _And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

After Eddy finished the song, Poppy can't help but stare at him in awe, her heart was beating loudly when she heard him sing. She then claps her hands, "That was soooo fabelous, Eddy!" she applaud with a smile, "You should totally play that at the party.'' she said.

Eddy smiled, "Thanks." he replied, "So... wanna hear another one?'' he asked with a grin.

Poppy nodded, "I would love to.'' she replied with a smile.

* * *

 _"Er, the path of love is never straight..."_ the male narrator pointed out.

 _"Well, it was until people started choosing their own stories."_ the female narrator replied.

 _"You must admit - this is much more interesting!"_ the male narrator reasoned.

 _"Well, let's see what happens."_ the female narrator said.

Meanwhile at the Hocus Latte, we see Ashlynn sitting at one seat right next to a large tree trunk. We then see Cedar entering the place, the daughter of Pinochio looks around and saw Ashlynn.

"Hey, Ashlynn!" Cedar greeted holding up her mirrorphone, "What's up with the urgent text message?" she asked, "Is every-" she tried to say but was interrupted.

"Shh!" Ashlynn shushed as she quickly grabs Cedar's arms. Cedar let's out a gasp as Ashlynn pulls her down on one seat, "Sorry, Cedar, but I need help!" she exclaimed.

"We need help." a disguised Hunter spoke.

Cedar raised an eyebrow, "Er... Hunter?" she asked in disbelief.

"Shh!" Hunter shushed, "I'm not Hunter, I'm er... Gunter! Gunter Guntsman!" he said with a grin getting a weird look from Cedar.

Ashlynn shrugs her shoulders as Hunter adjusts his hat, Cedar then spoke, "Is this about your guys' secret relationship?" she asked.

"Yes, it is about...that." Ashlynn confirmed, "Duchess knows and she's gonna spell it out for the whole school!" she explained, "We don't know what to do." she sadly admitted as Hunter held her hand in comfort.

"Well, I always find it's best to, tell the truth." Cedar advised patting a finger at her nose.

Ashlynn smiled, "You're right, Cedar." she agreed as Hunter takes off his mustache-glasses.

"Gunter Guntsman!" the Barista called startling both Ashlynn and Hunter, "I got a triple mint hocus latte for Gunter Guntsman!" she called holding a cup.

Hunter chuckles as he puts back on his mustache-glasses, "Over here!" he called as Ashylnn smiled in amusement.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Ever After High, we see students walking around the entrance hall, when a Delivery Goose, carrying a bag of party supplies, flew in through the door and skidded on the floor.

The Delivery Goose then got up, dusting it's shoulder before hoking, "Honk! I got party supplies! Honk! C.A. Cupid!" he called.

Cupid then came running towards hum, "I'm Cupid! That's me!" she claimed.

"Honk! Just sign here." the Delivery Goose said holding up a clipboard.

Cupid then began to sign her name at the clipboard when suddenly Headmaster Grimm got in front of her, "Party supplies?" he asked suspiciously making her gasp as the Delivery Goose left the place.

"Er, yes! Party supplies! Hum, for-" Cupid nervously tried to explain.

Fortunately for her, Briar and Hopper arrives to help her, "Our play." Briar answered as Hopper nodding in agreement.

"And what exactly is the name of this "play"?" Milton asked.

"It's er... Mmm... Ughh!" Hopper tried to say something but he got tongue-tied which turns him into a frog, he then spoke, "It's called "The Play That Almost Was, And Then Wasn't! But Then Was"." he stated in his frog form, giving Milton a nervous smile.

Milton stares at him, "Mmm!" he hummed, "Very well." he accepted before walking away as Hopper let's out a huff of relief before smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Castleteria, we see Duchess talking to Blondie while showing her a video of Hunter and Ashlynn dating.

"I don't know Duchess, it is a bombspell but, Ash and Hunter are my friends!" Blondie reasoned.

"If you don't report on it, someone else will." Duchess threatened.

Then the two heard a loud gasp, they turn around to see Hunter and Ashylnn holding hands in public, much to everyone's shock and surprise.

"No! They can't own it!" Duchess complained, "Now, I'll never get my Happily Ever After!" she cried in frustration.

"Oh! Hey, Duchess!" Ashlynn greeted as she holds up, hers and Hunter's hands. She let's out a giggle as Duchess watches them walks away in ire.

The two then comes across Apple, "Ashlynn?!" Apple called in shock as Ashlynn let's out a gasp, "You and Hunter are-are dating?!" she exclaimed in shock, "But-but-but you're a Royal! And he's...a Rebel!" she pointed out.

The suddenly, Sparrow got in-between Hunter and Ashlynn, "Totally awkward, oh!" he sang loudly before leaving.

Ashlynn let's out a nervous smile as she walks away with Hunter, leaving a concerned Apple.

* * *

 _"A Royal dating a Rebel?"_ the female narrator asked, _"That's just not how the tale is told."_ she stated.

 _"She followed her true heart!"_ the male narrator replied, _"Which is kinda what True Hearts Day is all about!"_ he explained.

Later that day at the school's courtyard, we see tons of students hanging out at the area. We then see Dexter video recording Blondie as she makes her report.

"So, fellow fairytales, Blondie Lockes here to give you reaction to the Royally Rebellious romance." Blondie reported.

 **KZZZT!**

The scene changes inside Raven and Apple's room, "I think it's hexcellent." Raven said with a smile as Apple ran towards her bed and began to wail, "Ashlynn and Hunter decided to rewrite their destinies. What's wrong with that?" she asked as Apple wails louder, much to Raven's surprise.

 **KZZZT!**

The scene then changes at the castleteria where Cerise is seen eating at one table, "I feel for them." she admitted taking a bite of her food, "I mean, keeping secrets is hard." she said as Sparrow tried to steal her food, she saw this and growls at him, Sparrow runs away screaming.

 **KZZZT!**

The scene then changes at volcanic cliff where we see Daring holding up a sword and shield, "A Royal and a Rebel? Hah. They're from two different worlds." he claimed as he shielded himself when a dragon blew out fire towards him. And when the dragon stops, Daring threw his shield down on the ground, "I am trying to do an interview here!" he scolded as the dragon let's out a whimper.

 **KZZZT!**

The scene changes inside Raven and Apple's room where Apple is sitting on a small steps with a little bird next to her, "I'm worried about Ashlynn and Hunter." she admitted, "If they don't follow their destinies, their books could close. Forever." she claimed.

 **KZZZT!**

The scene changes at the Gazebo, where we see Eddy and Poppy sitting at one table, "Happy for the both of them." Eddy claimed, "Goes to show that no matter who you are and what you are, everyone deserves to love one another." he stated with Poppy nodding in agreement.

* * *

Later that day at the Princessology Class, we see a tall woman handing out papers to her students. The woman has a platinum blond hair with white streaks done up and holds her crown on top of it. She wears white and purpleish grey multilayered dress. This is the White Queen.

"Remember our quiz tomorrow on tiara size and future neck problems!" the White Queen advised.

Ashlynn then approaches Apple, "Apple, we have to talk.'' the daughter of Cinderella said.

"Ash, this is hard for me. Which is a first because I usually handle everything so very well." Apple admitted.

"I know." Ashlynn replied.

"I'm just so surprised you didn't trust me enough to tell me." Apple pointed out.

"I didn't think you'd understand." Ashlynn reasoned.

"I guess I don't." Apple admitted, "It just doesn't make sense to me. I don't wanna see anything bad happen to someone I care so much about." she said which made Ashlynn look down in concern.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see the Delivery Goose flying out of the school's entrance. At the entrance hall, we see Milton interrogating Cupid, Hopper and Briar about the pile of boxes filled with heart-shaped cakes.

"And so, you're telling me, all these heart-shaped cakes are for your "play"?" Milton asked.

"Yep!" Briar chirped.

"For the play." Cupid reasoned.

"You know it." Hopper said.

"They're-they're for the really funny scene where, er, Briar throws them at Hopper!" Cupid exclaimed as she picks up a box.

"Excuse me?" Hopper asked.

"Oh, yeah! It's such a funny scene." Briar agreed as she grabs one cake, "I just wind up, and—ugh!" she said before throwing at Hopper's face. The cake splats at his face, he licks a few icings from his mouth before giving them a double thumbs up.

"Very well." Milton said as he walks away. Cupid and Briar let's out a huff of relief.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Village of Book End, we see Ashlynn walking across the cobbled stone sidewalks as she walks by the Tower Hair Salon. She peeks through a window and saw Apple, Blondie and two more girls inside having a conversation.

Duchess then approaches her, "Hi, Ashlynn." she greeted.

"Duchess!" Ashlynn exclaimed in shock, "What do you want?" she asked in annoyance.

"What do I want? My own Happily Ever After, of course! And now that everyone knows that you're dating a Rebel, it looks like there's one available! No glass slipper for you! Hmm!" Duchess ranted.

"So, you're happy about Hunter and I dating while my best friends aren't?" Ashylnn pointed out, "Maybe I did make a mistake." she said running away.

"What? No! You're totally doing the right thing: follow your heart and all that sappy stuff." Duchess tried to tell her but she's long gone.

* * *

Later at the Castleteria, we see Hunter at one table with Eddy, Cerise and Cedar, when Humphrey approaches their table but Hunter stops him.

"Sorry! I'm saving this for Ashlynn." Hunter said. Humphrey rolls his eyes before walking away, Hunter then whistles as a squirrel and a rabbit placed a plate and candle on the table. He then saw Ashlynn at the castleteria's entrance door, "Hey, Ashlynn!" he called as he clears his throat.

Then a pair of birds created a path for Ashlynn by dropping flowers in line, Ashlynn approaches him, "Hunter, we need to talk." she said grabbing his hand.

"Ugh... Ashlynn?" Hunter asked in confusion as Ashlynn pulls him away as everyone watches them in confusion.

Outside the castleteria, Ashlynn spoke, "I just... I thought this would be a good thing. Showing everyone we were dating. I thought it would take the pressure off, but now, everything is worse." she said.

"W-What are you saying?" Hunter asked.

"Our friends are upset, I don't know what's going to happen to our stories..." Ashylnn stated.

"Yeah, but..." Hunter tried to reason.

Ashlynn held his hands, "Hunter, I don't want anything bad to happen to us... to you." she said, "I think... I think we should...break up." she said slightly pushing him away as she takes off the flower headband and handed back to Hunter, "I'm sorry." she apologized as she walks away.

Hunter watches her go in sadness as he hung his head down. Everyone who've witnessed this felt sorry for Hunter including Apple.

 **And that's it for this chapter! Next up will be the final part of the True Hearts Day trilogy, so please look forward for it.**


	9. True Hearts Day Part 3

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the long-ass-wait, I've been really busy work... work that includes talking to foreign businessmen. I got nosebleeds from talking too much English. Weird, huh? Whenever I write reports and stories in English, I'm pretty good at it but when it comes to speaking, I get tongue-tied. Oh, well... we're only human.**

 **Anyway... let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and Ever After High and by extension, My Little Pony, Total Drama, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY, Dan VS. and Monster High.**

 _"And so, as the sun set on Ever After High..."_ the male narrator spoke.

 _"The students were getting fairest for the big dance."_ the female narrator said.

As my fellow narrators said, the sun has set on Ever After High and the students are getting ready for the secret party that is being held. Such as Briar Beauty, who is currently snoring as birds brushes her hair while Ashlynn Ella is putting on make up when she noticed a photo of her and Hunter Huntsman, depressing her all of a sudden.

Meanwhile, Cerise Hood is checking her hair while Cedar Wood is scrubbing her cheeks which unleashes saw dusts, the scent of the saw dust caused Cerise to let our a big sneeze.

In Raven Queen and Apple White's room, Apple got herself dressed up with the help of birds while Raven rolls her eyes before snapping her finger as two erm... ravens handed her a headset and a music player.

In Eddy's room, we see Eddy's shadow as he sprays himself with cologne, Eddy then appears on-screen fully-dressed as he let's out a grin.

* * *

Later that night, we see C.A. Cupid, Blondie Lockes and Briar Beauty gathered in front of an open window, Cupid then drops down a line of tangled blankets which they use to climb down. As Cupid climbs down, she comes across Headmaster Grimm's window with Milton's back turn, Cupid let's out a gasp as Milton perks his head up from his desk with a raised eyebrow, Cupid then successfully managed to reach down safely... Blondie, on the other hand, not so much, as the MirrorNet reporter drops down to the ground on her rear.

We then see Cupid, Blondie, Cerise, Hopper Croakington II, Briar and Daring Charming running across the troll with the light of the moon illuminating them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the school's courtyard, we see Sparrow Hood playing his guitar by the fountain when a swan swiming it's way towards him. The swan then transforms into Duchess Swan as she merrily tip-toed her way towards Sparrow.

"Sparrow, I need you to help me ruin the True Hearts dance tonight." Duchess said grabbing his hat up before dropping it back down in head.

This taken Sparrow back, "What? Why?" he asked in disbelief.

"Briar is planning it!" Duchess pointed out, "And if I can get her in trouble with Headmaster Grimm, then, there'll be a new opening in the Royal ranks!" she explained.

Sparrow then stood up, "You know what? I am done with you." he declared.

"What's ruffled your feathers?" Duchess asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sparrow turns to her, "I, Sparrow Hood, the rocking-est, handsome-est guy in this school can't find out where the dance is!" he exclaimed crossing his arms, "No one'll tell me, 'cause I'm friends with you." he pointed out.

"Well, someone around here must know something." Duchess mused.

"You really think anyone's gonna tell you the truth?" Sparrow pointed out mockingly.

The two then noticed Cedar from a distance holding up a map, Duchess smiled deviously, "There's one person at this school who's cursed to." she replied.

* * *

Currently at a location where the party is being secretly held, two students from Ever After High arrives and knocks on the door, the door opened and they were greeted by a large troll acting as a doorman. The troll wears a purple and dark red, handmade short top that exposes most of his tummy and dark purple, short trousers. He wears leafy tree vines around his arms and body. He has long untidy, dark grey hair and brown uneven teeth. He has green eyes and blue/grey skin. This is the Bridge Troll.

After getting past coat check, the two students arrives at the heart of party where they see students gathered around dancing and mingling with one another, music playing out loud, heart-shaped balloons hanging over the ceiling and tables are loaded with foods and drinks.

We then see Ashlynn walking around when she saw Hunter at the bar counter, she let's out a gasp before running off. Hunter saw her but his shoulders slumps down when he saw her running away.

Meanwhile, we see Raven walking through tables of party-goers when Briar calls out for her.

"Raven, over here!" Briar called out as she seen hanging out with Hopper and Eddy at one punch table, all three of them were holding a cup of said drink.

Raven joins them, "Wow, Briar. You really know how to throw the most hexcellent parties." she said in amazement.

"I had some help." Briar replied turning to Hopper with a smile.

Hopper chuckled nervously, "Hehe, I ugh..." he tried to say but got tongue-tied with immediately transforms him into his frog form as he fell down on the punch ball, "Appreciate your kind kudos, fair maiden." he said in gratitude as Raven and Briar giggles.

Eddy then spoke, "I must say... this is the party I like!" he admitted, "Feels different from Pinkie Pie's parties.'' he pointed out.

"How different?'' Briar asked.

"Most of her parties are pretty childish... colorful balloons, confettis and cakes." Eddy pointed out, "Nothing wrong with that though.'' he admitted, "But your parties are simple but is pretty mature.'' he stated, "And since we're mature people, parties like this are perfect for us." he said with a grin while slicking his hair back.

Briar giggled, "You really are full of yourself.'' she mused.

Madeline Hatter then joins then, "Hey, guys!'' she greeted, "Who's deejaying tonight?" she asked picking up the spoon where Hopper is lying at.

"We got the daughter of the Pied Piper!" Briar replied in excitement.

"Melody Piper!" Madeline exclaimed in awe as she flung the spoon backwards, sending Hopper flying. Only Eddy noticed Hopper getting thrown but payed no mind.

Then a girl appears at the DJ station. The girl has a light brown eyes and white hair with bright and dusky pink-purple streaks. She wears a dirty yellow top with wavy blue sound patterns on it. She wears a lavender-colored skirt with flowing flower patterns and a criss-cross stitch with purple beads and frilly yellow lining. She wears a black leather jacket with bear-shaped silver buttons and a bright white zipper. She accessorizes with a black choker with black-holed circles. She also wears a set of headphones wherever she goes. Lastly, she wears purple-gray stockings with grape purple swirls and black sneaker wedges with purple-gray layered heels. This is Melody Piper, the daughter of the Pied Piper.

"What up, Ever After? Ready for me to drop some true hearts tunes?" Melody asked excitedly as everyone let's out a cheer, "Then, follow me!" she said as she began to scratched some records while several shade-wearing rats appears and began to dance.

* * *

After getting information Cedar, Duchess rushes to Headmaster Grimm's office and plucks him out of an important broadcast. He is angry about this until he hears of the secret True Hearts Day dance and orders Duchess to lead him to the party.

* * *

Back at the party, we see Daring having a conversation with three girls at one table, "So, three hundred autographs later, my quill finally gives out, but, there are a hundred more girls in line..." he says when Raven approaches him.

"Daring." Raven called gently tapping his shoulder.

"...and that doesn't—" Daring tried to say but Raven calls for him once more.

"Daring." Raven called as Daring turns to her, "Ugh, could-can we talk for a minute?" she asked.

"Of course, yes." Daring replied.

"Ugh, I wanted to thank you, for that poem you left on my locker..?" Raven said with a smile.

Daring gave her a confused look, "Um, I never wrote you a poem." he replied.

"You didn't?" Raven exclaimed in surprise as she brought out the poem, "But it says right here: "D. Charming"." she pointed out. She then gasped when realization hits her, "Dexter." she said as she turns to the table where Dexter Charming is at.

Meanwhile with Dexter, whom is sitting alone at one table while in deep thoughts, then Cupid appears on his table.

"Hi, Dex!" Cupid greeted as she heard Daring's laughter from behind, "So... Not exactly a happy True Hearts Day, huh?" she pointed out as she sat next to him.

"Why does my brother always get the girl? It's not fair." Dexter complained.

"Maybe you should stop thinking so much about your brother, and concentrate on someone else?" Cupid advised while batting her eyelashes.

Dexter turns to her, "Ugh... who?" he asked.

"You." Cupid chirped as she pressed a finger on Dexter's nose, "You spend so much time comparing yourself to Daring, you forget you're great! Just the way you are." she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" Dexter asked as he placed his hand on top of Cupid's hand.

"Cross my heart." Cupid replied with a smile.

Dexter smiled back, "Thanks, Cupid." he replied.

We then see Raven and Madeline walking across the isle of tables and party-goers, "It was Dexter!" Raven spoke as Maddie listens, "Hoh, can you believe it? Dex. He's so sweet, and cute, and I'm gonna tell him that I-" she tried to say but she let's out gasp when she saw Dexter and Cupid at one table, "... I'm too late." she said solemnly as Maddie looks at her in concern.

* * *

Meanhwhile, we see Headmaster Grimm and Duchess walking through a dark forest, with the latter leading the former.

"Where is this party?" Milton asked.

"Not much further." Duchess replied.

* * *

Back at the party, Melody just finished her performance as Cupid got on the stage and raised her hands.

"Give it up for Melody Piper!" Cupid cheered as everyone let's out a loud cheer. Meanwhile, we see Eddy appears at the right side of the stage with a guitar in hand while Poppy O'Hair and placed a mic stand in front of him. Then Melody got down from the stage as Cupid spoke, "Now. Since True Hearts Day hasn't been spellebrated in such a long time, I wanted to tell everyone what it's all about." she said as she gave Eddy a nod.

Eddy nodded back, he then strums his guitar letting out a nice and smooth rhythm before singing:

 _I found a love for me, Darling just dive right in_

 _And follow my lead, Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

Cupid then spoke, "Once Upon a Time, there grew a very special tree: the Heart Tree." she said as Blondie placed her MirrorPad on a projector which then shows an image of a tree at one screen, "And even if the winter was harsh, and the other trees failed to bloom... the Heart Tree blossomed no matter what." she stated as everyone looks at each with a smile while Ashlynn and Hunter glances at each other.

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

Cupid then continued, "And so, our fairytale ancestors gave the blossoms on True Hearts Day, to show that even though it's not always easy, true love will always find a way. And so, to encourage all of us to follow our true heart..." she finished before letting out a whistle.

 _Not knowing what it was, I will not give you up this time_

 _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

Then a group of fairies enters the place and began to gently drop down heart-shaped fruits which everyone caught with their hands.

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

"Make sure to give yours to someone special to you." Cupid advised.

Ashlynn then got on stage, "Can I?"she asked as Cupid backs away. She then turns to Hunter, "Hunter, when I listen to my true heart, it tells me you're my Prince Charming." she claimed with a smile.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

"Aww..." Hunter said.

Hunter was about to approach her but Blondie stops him by blocking him with her right arm, "But... how can you be a Royal and date Hunter?" the blonde girl pointed out in concern.

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

"I don't know." Ashlynn replied, "But, if writing our own Happily Ever After means I can't be a Royal, then call me, Ashlynn Ella the Rebel!" she declared as everyone let's out a cheer while Apple gasped.

Ashlynn then got down the stage and approaches Hunter, "I'd like to give this to you, Hunter, if you'll have it." she said handing him a heart-shaped fruit.

Hunter smiled, "Of course." he accepted as the two shares a hug while everyone cheered.

Apple then approaches them and Ashlynn took notice of this, "Apple! I'm so sorry!" Ashlynn apologized, "I just had to do what-" she tried to explain when Apple handed her a heart-shaped fruit, "... why are you giving this to me?" she asked.

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

"I might be worried about you, and I might think you're doing the wrong thing, but I want you to know that we'll always be friends." Apple stated, "No matter what. That's what's in my true heart." she said with a smile.

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

"Thanks, Apple, you're the best." Ashylnn said as they shared a hug.

Apple chuckled, "I know!" she replied.

Hunter then pops put between them, "This is literally the best day ever!" he cheered.

And with that, the party goes on as we see Dexter holding up a heart-shaped fruit.

"I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it..." Dexter muttered trying to muster up the courage to approach Raven.

Meanwhile, Raven stood alone at an entrance arc when Maddie appears before her, "Don't be a worry flurry!" she advised, "Let's party!" she cheered as she drags Raven to the dance floor as Raven let's out a giggle.

Dexter watches her go when Lizzie walks toward him, "Mine, mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" she said grabbing every hearts on her way including Dexter's, he then slumps down to his shoulder.

Meanwhile back at the stage, we see Cupid, Melody, Eddy and Poppy having a conversation when Cerise joins them.

"Hey, Cupid." Cerise called, "You seen Cedar?" she asked, "I can't find her anywhere." she said.

"Oh. Cedar had something royally important to do tonight." Cupid replied.

"Yup... she is task to take care of some major-major royal pain." Eddy mused as Poppy and Melody giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside, we see Duchess and Milton about to walk out from the forest.

Duchess pulls down as a large leaf, "There it is!" she pointed out towards a large treehouse with loud music coming from inside.

Duchess walks forward letting go of the leaf which then hits Milton on the face, he then pulls down the leaf before moving forward.

A few minutes later, the two arrives at the front door of the treehouse, Milton then adjusts his tie, "HYAAH!" he screamed as he kicks the door open.

But instead of party-goers, they were greeted by the sight of Sparrow and his Merry-Men doing a band practice, "Dudes! Trying to practice here." Sparrow pointed out in annoyance.

Milton then turns to Duchess, "Ms. Swan, detention!" he exclaimed.

"What! Where are they?" Duchess demanded.

Sparrow then strums his guitar, "You totally got what you deserve! Yeah." he cheered as Duchess looks away in irritation.

* * *

Back at the Red Shoes Dance Club, where the actual party is being held.

"You told Cedar the wrong spot, 'cause you knew Duchess would try to get it out of her." Cerise stated.

Cupid let's out a giggle, "Yep!" she chirped.

Cedar then arrives, "Then, she left me a note back in the dorm, telling me the real party was here." she said as she shares a high-five with Cupid.

"I must admit that was pretty clever." Eddy admitted with a grin.

Later that night, the party has come to an end as we see a lot of couples walking out from the Red Shoes Dance Club, including Hunter and Ashlynn whom shares a hug.

 _"Now that, is a happy ending."_ the Male Narrator mused.

 _"I have to say, my true heart agrees."_ the Female Narrator said in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Eddy's world.

The town of Canterlot is currently filled with posters with a picture of Eddy on it. The poster says "Missing" on top of Eddy's picture.

 **And that's that! I hope you all enjoy the conclusion of the True Hearts Day trilogy. Next chapter... we'll be checking out what the others are doing back in Canterlot City.**


	10. Meanwhile

**A/N: And ah'm fucking back with a new fucking chapter. Ah apologize fur da long wait, ah've been busy with work lately but ah don't mind. Thanks ta work, ah finally have enough money to repair parts of mah and mah parents' houses. Guess hard work does pays off but mah work ain't finished yet.**

 **Anyway... this is the new chapter that ya guys have been waiting fur for a while, so let's get this engine started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and Ever After High and by extension, My Little Pony, Total Drama, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY, Dan VS. and Monster High.**

It's quite a fine day at Canterlot City, people going around doing their usual daily lives. Meeting and greeting friends, visiting shops and cafes, people working hard... the usual and normal shit that everyone do in their everyday lives.

Except for these persons...

We then see Laughing Zap and Blue Note running around the town with rolled posters in hands. The boys have been running around town placing numerous posters with the picture of Eddy with a caption that says 'missing'. The boys has placed the poster on different places such as a lamppost, a brick wall and even on a large woman's large posterior at a bar.

The said large woman would then punch the man sitting next to her, knocking him out cold.

Meanwhile at the Canterlot, Cul-de-sac, we see Double D, Ed, Rolf, Taro, Alejandro, Jonny, Sunset, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gathered around Double D's front lawn.

Double D is currently on the phone, "Okay... okay... thank you." he said ending the call before turning to everyone, "Eddy's brother told me that he's doing everything he can to find him.'' he announced.

"Oh... I hope they find him soon." Fluttershy said in concern.

"In the meantime, we'll continue our own search for Eddy." Double D advised, "Any luck?'' he asked.

Sunset shook her head, "Sadly... no." she replied, "We still can't find Eddy anywhere." she said.

"Plank and I can't find Eddy, either." Jonny spoke, "This morning... Plank and I decided to check over the playground but he wasn't there! Not at the mall, not at the junkyard and not even in the sewers." he stated.

Rolf scratches the top of his noggin, "Rolf is confused with the lack of short-tempered Ed-boy." he stated.

"As if Eddy just disappeared without a trace!" Alejandro exclaimed.

Ed then whimpered, "Ed misses Eddy." he sobbed as Pinkie pats his back for comfort.

Rainbow Dash crosses her arms, "This blows!" she complained, "Just what the buck happen to Eddy and he suddenly disappear like that?!" she exclaimed.

"We've been asking the same question ever since he disappeared." Taro replied with a blank look.

Double D then turns to Applejack, "How are you holding up, Miss Applejack?'' he asked.

Applejack crosses her arms, "I'm... fine..." she replied with a sigh, "... I'm just... worried." she admitted.

"We all do." Double D replied.

Sunset then turns to Double D, "What should we do now?'' she asked, "We've been everywhere but still no luck." she pointed out.

"And Zap and Blue are running out of posters and places to post!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"We'll continue our search." Double D replied, "We should double-check every places we've been to before just in case." he advised, "But when all comes to nothing... we have no choice but to leave this case to the police." he stated.

"Ah ain't stopping." Applejack spoke, "Ah won't stop until ah find him!" she declared.

Sunset turns to Applejack, "Applejack..." she muttered in concern.

Fluttershy then looks around, "Um... has anyone seen Rarity?'' she asked.

"Rarity texted me that she has something to do today." Rainbow Dash replied, "Saying that she's going to confront someone." she explained.

Double D and Fluttershy looks at each other in realization while the others are oblivious.

"Eddward... you don't think..." Fluttershy muttered.

Double D sighed, "Yeah... I got a feeling that Rarity is going to confront _her_." he replied.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Belle Estate located at the upper parts of the town, we see Charity Belle having tea at her mansion's veranda with Cocoa standing firmly next to her.

Charity then took a sip of her tea, "Did I get any messages today, Cocoa?'' she asked.

Cocoa shook her head, "None at the moment, milady." she replied.

Charity scoffed, "My family's business partners are a piece of trash." she spatted, "I believe we should start looking for better partners." she said, "Cocoa... start searching and make sure you find someone useful." she instructed.

Cocoa nodded, "Understood." she replied.

Charity then took another sip of her tea when she heard noises coming the mansion's hallways, "Ara? What in the bloody hell is going on?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds like trouble, milady." Cocoa pointed out.

"Get rid of whatever causing that ruckus." Charity ordered.

As Cocoa made her way to the door, the door suddenly slams open and in comes an angry looking Rarity, much to Cocoa's surprise.

"L-Lady Rarity?!" Cocoa called out, "What are you doing here?'' she asked.

Instead of answering, Rarity marches forward and did something she never thought she would do, "Out of my way!" she demanded as she shoves Cocoa aside and got in front of Charity.

Charity looks up to her in surprise, "Rarity... it's been a while." she greeted, "What brings you here?'' she asked.

Rarity then slams her hands on her table, "TELL ME! WHERE IS EDDY?!" she demanded.

This taken both Charity and Cocoa in shock, "Rarity? What are you talking about?'' the former asked in confusion.

"Don't play games with me, Charity!" Rarity demanded, "I know that you had something to do with Eddy's sudden appearance!" she accused.

"Lady Rarity!" Cocoa called out, "Lady Charity won't do something like that!" she defended.

Rarity turns to Cocoa, "Quiet you!" she barked, "I know that both of you had something to do with Eddy's disappearance!" she exclaimed.

Charity stood up, "Rarity! Believe me, I had nothing to do with his disappearance." she replied in defiance.

Rarity glares at her making Charity flinch, "Why should I believe you?'' she spoke, "Just weeks ago, you've ordered several people and that ruffian of a maid of yours to kill Eddy over a lie!" she exclaimed making Charity flinch again, "So, do you really think I won't believe that you're not the one behind Eddy's disappearance." she spatted.

Charity knew she can never deny of what Rarity just told her and admittedly, she is still ashamed of her actions weeks ago. But it still stings her a bit that Rarity is so distrustful towards her. Out of her relatives, Rarity and Sweetie Bell are someone she hold dear.

Charity sighed, "Rarity.. please..." she spoke, "I'll admit that my actions weeks ago are unforgivable but please... you had to believe me, I had nothing to do with Eddy's appearance." she said, "I... I've been told by Eddy that I shouldn't show my face to him anymore..." she admitted with a guilty look.

Rarity gave her a mild glare, she turns to Cocoa for a second before turning back to Charity, "You'd better be." she said, "If something happens to Eddy and I found out that you responsible for it... don't ever bother showing your face to me nor Sweetie Belle ever again!" she warned before walking out of the room.

Once Rarity is gone, Cocoa let's a sigh, "My Lords... it seems Lady Rarity really cares for Eddy.'' she commented.

Charity sat down and took a sip of her tea, _"Eddy... what happened to you?''_ she thought in concern.

* * *

Later that day, after a half of day of searching, everyone regrouped back in the cul-de-sac. The cul-de-sac boys alongside Alejandro and the Rainbooms(this time with Rarity) are gathered around Eddy's front yard.

As the group had a conversation, Zap and Blue arrives, "Sorry guys... we still can't find any traces of Eddy." the former apologized.

"Not even his shadow." Blue added.

Rainbow groaned in frustration, "Ugh! This is getting hopeless!" she exclaimed.

"We can't give up now, Rainbow Dash." Applejack spoke, "Eddy has to be somewhere!" she claimed.

"But it's been a week!" Rainbow pointed out, "And we're still going nowhere with our search!" she exclaimed.

"Are ye saying that we should surrender in locating the short-stack Ed-boy?" Rolf asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not saying that!" Rainbow argued, "What I'm saying is that we're running out of options on our search!" she pointed out, "If we keep this up, we'll only get the same results!" she stated.

"Rainbow Dash has a point." Double D said in agreement, "As much it pains me to say this... but looks like we had no choice but to leave this case to the police." he stated.

"Ugh! If we only had some sort of visual evidence of Eddy's appearance!" Taro grumbled.

"Why not try looking at the CCTV camera?" Pinkie suggested while pointing her finger at the lamppost with a CCTV camera attached on it.

Everyone looks up at the CCTV camera when realization hits them and with that, each of their hands slides down on their face.

"Of course." Sunset muttered, "Why we haven't thought this in the first place is beyond me." she commented.

* * *

An hour later, the group got a copy of a CCTV footage, they then gathered around in Double D's living room in his house as he played the video on a large flat-screen television.

"Hopefully... we get some answers." Double D muttered.

The video began to play out the events that occurred before Eddy's appearance. The footage continues with several people leaving the cul-de-sac, then they saw Jimmy coming out his house while throwing a banana peel on he ground. A minute later, they saw Eddy coming out from his house on his skateboard. After that, they watched Eddy skates around the cul-de-sac until he slips on the banana peel which causes him to loose control before heading and falling head first into a well which is situated next to Duncan's home, the well then magically disappears much to everyone's shock.

"Did you guys see that?" Rainbow asked, "Eddy fell in that well... and the well suddenly disappears!" she exclaimed.

"The way it disappears..." Fluttershy spoke, "... it was so... magical." she commented.

Upon hearing Fluttershy's statement, everyone were then hit by realization.

Alejandro shook his head, "No... no-no-no-no!" he exclaimed, "Not another problem caused by magic!" he complained in panic.

"It does makes sense." Sunset spoke, "It's no wonder we can't find Eddy anywhere." she said, "That well must have some sort strange magic... and with it's sudden vanishment when Eddy fell in, I had a hunch it's some sort of portal." she stated.

"A portal disguised as a well... what are the odds." Taro commented with a blank look.

Double D stood up, "If what Miss Sunset has said is right... then that well is our only lead to where Eddy is." he said.

Rainbow Dash stood up as well, "Then let's go look for that well!" she exclaimed.

And with that, the group left the living room except for Alejandro whom remained seated on the couch. Sunset then came back and grabs his right arm, "Come on, Al! Let's go!" she said getting him up.

"I don't wanna..." Alejandro whined as he got dragged out of the room.

* * *

It didn't take that long for the group to arrive at Duncan's house and fortunately for them, the well is there alongside an angry-looking Duncan.

"Stupid well!" Duncan growled. He then saw everyone approaching, "You!" he pointed a finger at them, "Which one of you motherfuckers placed a well at my yard!" he demanded.

"Language, Duncan!" Rarity scolded, "And no... none of us placed that horrid well in your yard." she answered, "In fact... that well might have something to do with Eddy's disappearance." she stated.

"You got to be kidding me?'' Duncan asked.

"We kid you not, Duncan." Double D replied as he and Sunset checks the well, "So... anything that your familiar with?" he asked, "Equestrian magic perhaps?'' he suggested.

Sunset shook her head, "Nope... can't feel nor see any traces of Equstrian Magic." she replied.

Double D then brought out a small device and pointed it at the well, the device then let's out a loud, beeping noise, "Hmm... but the device is detecting a powerful source of magic from this well." he stated, "There's no mistaking it, this well is the cause of Eddy's disappearance." he claimed.

"Do you really think this well has taken Eddy in another place?'' Ed asked.

"There's a possibility." Sunset answered. She then looks down the well, "Dang... it's so dark down there." she pointed out.

"How deep is that well?'' Fluttershy asked.

"Here lemme check." Taro spoke as he picks a pretty large rock and threw it into the well. The waited for a few minutes but no sound of splashing water is heard, "I think it's safe to assume that this well is a some sort of portal." he said, "That... or this well is really, really deep." he added.

"What are we gonna do now, Double D?'' Ed asked.

Double D looks at everyone before briefly looking at the well and then back to everyone, "Pack up, everyone." he spoke, "We're jumping in this well." he stated.

 **And that's that! Finally... we finally found out what the others have been doing while Eddy is gone, I hope you all like it. Next chapter... a handful members of the group will end up at Ever After High. Please look forward for it.**


	11. Into the Other Side

**A/N: And ah'm back with a new chapter! Sorry fer da long wait ya'll, ah have been really bust with work, paying bills and filing a case against a person whom ran away with mah money. Eer... please forget dat last one.**

 **Anyway... this is the new chapter that ya guys have been waiting fur for a while, so let's get this engine started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and Ever After High and by extension, My Little Pony, Total Drama, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY, Dan VS. and Monster High.**

And despite the little information about the well and to where Eddy has ended up with, the group still intends of using the well in order to get into the place where Eddy is at the moment. Supposedly, everyone wanted to go but Rarity pointed out that it'll be weird if they all disappeared at once, so she suggested that a small group should go which everyone agreed.

And so... it's been decided that Ed, Rolf, Rainbow Dash, Sunset, Applejack and the reluctant, Alejandro will go in this search.

With bags of supplies in their possessions, the group are seen gathered around the well, "So? Everybody ready?" Double D asked.

"Ready to go, Double D!" Ed replied with a salute.

"The sooner we find Eddy, the sooner get this over with." Rainbow Dash said, adjusting the bag on her shoulders.

"Be careful out there, everyone." Double D spoke, "We don't know what's on the other side, it could range from dangerous to outright deadly, so I want everyone to take extreme precautions.'' he advised, "Especially you, Rainbow Dash.'' he singled out with a blank look.

Rainbow let's out a squawk, "What? Why me?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Rarity then spoke, "Darling... as much as we admire you bravery, you're too reckless for your own good.'' she pointed out.

"What?! You know that's not true?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Taro then spoke, "It is, Rainbow." he said, "Remember the time when we we're fighting those mutated veggies, you decided to face them head on and got your ass kicked in return." he reminded.

Rainbow's jaw dropped at Taro's statement, "I do not-! That's not-! What do you-?!" she tried desperately to debunk what he just but she got none, "Grrrr!" she growled before sitting on the ground, hiding her face with her arms and knees.

"Way to blow her ego, Connor McGregor." Duncan commented with a grin.

"Anyway..." Double D spoke, "... the rest of us will stay here, we'll come up with an excuse just in case your families went asking where you guys went." he stated, "Sunset, we'll leave you in-charged of this group." he said.

Sunset nodded, "You can count on me." she replied.

Rolf then adjusted his backpack, "Rolf believes it's time for us to go.'' he announced.

Double D nodded, "Right." he replied, "Alejandro... you're going in first.'' he advised.

Suddenly, everyone turns to see Alejandro being carried by Taro, Duncan, Lightning Zap and Blue Note above their heads, "No! No! I don't wanna go! Please! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he pleaded before letting out a scream as he was thrown into the well with Duncan throwing his bag next.

Sunset looks at them in disbelief, "Do you guys really need to do that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey! He needs to toughen up!" Duncan replied, "That guy has done nothing but complain whenever magic gets involved." he stated as Sunset let's out a sigh.

Rolf then steps forward, "Rolf will go next." he said approaching the well, "AIIIIYEEE!" he shouted before jumping into the well.

"Rolf is such a brave fella." Jonny commented, "Am I right, Plank?'' he asked his wooden companion.

Ed then steps forward, "Me next!" he quipped before turning to Pinkie Pie, "Wish me luck, Pinkie.'' he requested.

"Please be careful, Big Ed." Pinkie advised, "And if you get hungry... make sure to eat those cupcakes and muffins I packed for you!" she cheered.

"Yum! Yum! Thanks, Pinkie!" Ed said in gratitude, "YAHOOO!" he cheered before jumping into the well.

Rainbow then stood up from the ground, "Welp! Guess I'm next!" she declared.

Fluttershy then spoke, "Be careful, Rainbow Dash." she said, "Just like Rarity said, you're too reckless for your own good, so please try to avoid doing that.'' she advised.

Rainbow rolls her eyes, "Thank you, Fluttershy.'' she grumbled in annoyance, "I'll take that to heart.'' she muttered before jumping into the well.

Applejack then adjusted her hat, "Time fur me ta get goin'.'' she declared before facing Rarity, "Please look after mah family fur me." she requested.

Rarity placed hand on her chest, "You can count on me, Applejack." she replied with a smile which earns her a nod from the Stetson-wearing girl.

After Applejack jumps into the well, Sunset stood close to the well before turning to everyone, "I hope everything goes well in this.'' she said in concern.

"We all do." Double D replied.

Sunset nodded before jumping into the well, leaving the others nothing to do but hope for their well-being.

Fluttershy then turns to Double D, "What should we do now, Eddward?" she asked.

"First things first... we need to put a fence around the well to prevent anyone from coming near it." Double D replied.

Suddenly, they heard a loud and fast, hammering noises, Double D, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie turns to see that a fence is already built around the well with Duncan, Taro, Zap, Blue and Jonny standing next to it with carpentry tools in hands.

"Is this enough, Double D?" Taro asked.

Double D and the girls let's out a giggle, "More than enough." he replied with a smile.

Suddenly, a new voice spoke, "Rarity.'' the voice called out. Everyone turns their head forward and saw Charity Belle and Cocoa walking towards them, their sudden presence is more than enough to get everyone on the edge.

Double D stood in front of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie protectively, the boys hugs each other in fear while Rarity glares at her cousin and the maid. Rarity took a few steps forward, "What are you doing here, Charity?'' she demanded, "Here to hurt us as a way of getting back to Eddy?!" she accused.

Charity was once again hurt by her cousin's accusations, she kept her composure before speaking, "Please, Rarity, I'm not here for that." she reasoned, "I'm here to tell you that someone I know claims that he knows where Eddy is." she claimed.

Everyone looks at each other as Double D spoke, "And who's he that you're talking about?" he asked.

Before Charity could respond, her butler - Blue Mountain walks towards them, "That would be me, young man." he said.

"Hey! It's that nice old dude from the Belle Estates!" Duncan pointed out upon recognition.

Rarity was surprised to see him, "Mister Blue Mountain! What are you doing here?'' she asked in shock.

Blue Mountain nodded, "It's good to see you, Lady Rarity." he greeted, "As Lady Charity has stated... I have knowledge about Mister McGee's current whereabouts, right now.'' he claimed.

Everyone looks at each other once more as Double D spoke, "All right... we're listening.'' he replied.

* * *

Back in the FairyTale World, we go to the Enchanted Forest when a well magically appears in the middle, it then spits out Alejandro, Rolf, Ed, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Sunset Shimmer, sending them flying to the air before crashing down the ground on top of each other with Rainbow at the bottom.

Ed let's out a chuckle, "Hehe... let's do that again!" he cheered.

"Ugh! Get off me, guys!" Rainbow grunted, "I'm loosing breath here!" she wheezed.

Everyone then stood up from the ground with Applejack helping Rainbow up, Sunset then began looking around, "So... this is the world where Eddy ended up with.'' she said, "Seems pretty ordinary to me." she commented.

"Looks can be deceiving, Sunset." Applejack pointed out.

Rainbow Dash then noticed something, "Hey! Where's the well?" she asked.

Everyone then turns to see the well gone, much to their shock and surprise, "Where's the well? I swear it was here a minute ago." Sunset stated in confusion.

Alejandro then spoke, "Wait a minute... that well is our only way back to our world." he pointed out nervously, "And with the well gone, that means...'' he trails as his eyes widened, "... WE'RE STUCK HERE!" he exclaimed before running around, screaming in panic.

"Calm down, Al!" Sunset spoke, "I'm sure there's another way to get back to our world." she reasoned.

Rolf then grabs Alejandro, keeping him from running, "Bacon-hair Sunset-girl is right!" he pointed out, "Going loco won't help any us, we must remain calm like sheep." he advised.

Alejandro took a deep breath and eventually calmed down, "Okay..." he muttered, "So, what should we do now?'' he asked.

"Let's move forward and see if we could meet anyone, and ask them some questions." Sunset instructed.

Applejack nodded, "Well then... let's get going.'' she said.

And with that, the group of six teens made their way out of the forest and a few minutes later, they arrived at the Village of Book End and were awed at the sight of the town.

"Woooooaaaahhh~" they all said in unison with an awed expressions.

"Look at this place." Rainbow Dash said in awe.

"It's so beautiful." Sunset complimented.

"Looks like a town dreamed by a five-year old." Alejandro jokingly commented.

Rolf then noticed a large sign next to them, "Welcome to the Village of Book End." he read out loud, "Hmmm.. feels like a name of a town from stories that my grand Nana would tell me when Rolf was very little.'' he shared.

Applejack scratches the back of her head, "Weird... why name a town with a book in it?'' she asked rhetorically.

Ed then spoke, "Look at the people, guys!" he pointed out.

Everyone looks around and noticed the teens walking around the town, nothing weird or anything but they noticed that most teens' attires looks like something a royalty would wear with a modern touch added to it, some even wears a crown. At first, they speculated that they landed in a medieval-like world but the moment they saw the teens walking around with various devices in hand, they thought otherwise.

"It's a good thing Rarity didn't come with us." Rainbow Dash spoke, "If she was here... she'll go ballistic with what the people wears here...'' she pointed out, ''... in a positive yet insane way.'' she added.

Applejack tips her hat, "Ah hear ya.'' she replied in agreement.

"So... where should we start?'' Rainbow asked.

"Let's keep on moving.'' Sunset replied, "Since Eddy ended in this world, there is a slight possibility that we could run into him.'' she stated.

"Well then, let's get goin!" Applejack ordered.

But before the group even could make their first step, Madeline Hatter appears in front of them, "Hello, travelers!" she greeted cheerfully.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the group, minus Ed, screamed in surprise with Alejandro jumping onto Rolf's arms in fright.

Maddie then let's out a mad yet cute giggle, "Sorry, sorry.'' she apologized, "Didn't mean to startle you all but I noticed that I never seen you guys before, so I decided to introduce myself.'' she explained as the group looks at her and then at themselves in disbelief, her random appearance reminds them of Pinkie Pie, especially Ed, Maddie then spoke, "Any-hoo! I'm Madeline Hatter!" she introduced herself, "Nice to meet-" she tried to say when she suddenly recognized the group, "Hey! I know you guys!" she claimed.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, "Uhh... you do?'' she asked in confusion.

Maddie nodded vigorously, "Uh-huh!" she confirmed, "You guys are Big Ed, Rolf, Alejandro, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer and Applejack!" she pointed out one by one, much to the group's shock.

"Wait! How did you know our names?" Sunset asked in confusion and bewilderment.

"Oh! It's because Eddy told me about you, guys!" Madeline replied when realization hits her, "Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "This is Hat-tastic! More people from Eddy's world are here!" she cheered.

Applejack then suddenly grabs her shoulders, "Wait a second, sugarcube! You said you know Eddy?!" she pointed out, "Do you know where he is?'' she asked in extreme desperation.

Maddie smiled, "Of course! He's been a good friend of mine since coming here.'' she stated, "Right now, he's with my other friends hanging out at the Beanstalk Bakery.'' she pointed out.

"Can you take us where he is?" Applejack suggested in a pleading tone, "We've been worried sick about him!" she said.

Maddie nodded, "Sure! Follow me!" she egged before skipping forward with Applejack following her, the others looks at each other with a shrug before going after the two.

Sunset then spoke, "Looks like Eddy has already inform the people here about our world.'' she pointed out.

"Well that's good." Rainbow spoke, "It save us the trouble of explaining things.'' she stated.

"Amen.'' Alejandro replied in agreement.

 **And that's that for this chapter! Ed, Rolf, Alejandro, Rainbow, Sunset and Applejack are in the Fairytale World and met Madeline. Next chapter, Eddy will reunite with his CHS friends!**


	12. Reunion

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! I had nothing much to say, so let's get this new chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and Ever After High and by extension, My Little Pony, Total Drama, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY, Dan VS. and Monster High.**

Later that day, Madeline leads Ed, Rolf, Alejandro, Sunset, Applejack and Rainbow Dash to the Beanstalk Bakery. The entire bakery is outdoors with a giant beanstalk as the base. There is a storefront with a large blackboard in the front filled with chalk-written specials on the menu. There is a small check-in counter at the storefront as well, complete with a small cupcake stand to the right side of it. Deeper in the bakery, there is an ordering counter with posters and special foods on a blackboard pinned up on the beanstalk. The entire area is surrounded with chairs and tables.

The seven enters the shop and began to look around, "So... where's Eddy?" Applejack asked.

Madeline looks around, "Hmm..." she hums when she spotted Eddy along with Cerise Hood, Cedar Wood and Raven Queen gathered at one table on the second veranda, "There he is!" she pointed out.

Upon setting sights on Eddy, the group of friends smiled in delight and relief upon seeing their friend again, "Eddy!" Ed cheered before running towards him.

Meanwhile at Eddy's table, all occupants are having a conversation, "So, Eddy, for the upcoming Thronecoming King and Queen, who are you going to vote?'' the daughter of Pinocchio asked.

Eddy looks up to her from his tablet, "I think... I'm going to vote for Raven Queen and Dexter Charming as Thronecoming King and Queen.'' he replied with a grin.

Raven blushed in response, "Really? Why?'' she asked in surprise.

"Why not." Eddy mused when suddenly they felt the ground shaking which cause to loose their balance, "Woah... earthquake or Tiny is doing another stationary jog?'' he asked in surprise.

"I don't think it's an earthquake or Tiny doing a stationary jog." Cerise replied.

"EDDY!" a familiar jolly shouted.

Ed's eyes widens at the familiar voice, "Wait a second? That's Ed's voice!" he exclaimed.

Eddy turns around, just in time for Ed to got in front, "EDDY! ED HUGS EDDY!" the tall teen cheered before engulfing Eddy in a tight embrace, "Eddy!" he cheered as his hugs tightens as Eddy's turn blue, "Eddy...'' he grunted hugging him tighter, his muscles expanding, "Eddy...'' he grunted louder as Eddy's eyes began to pop out.

"Hey, let him go! You're hugging too tight!" Raven exclaimed.

Ed let's go of Eddy dropping him off the floor, "Hiya, Eddy!" the tall teen greeted with a big smile.

Eddy slowly got up, shaking his head a bit before turning to Ed with a smile, "Ed! Am I glad to see you?!" he cheered, "Did you come here alone?'' he asked.

"Not only me." Ed replied.

"Eddy!" another voice called.

Everyone turns to see Maddie, Rolf, Alejandro, Sunset, Applejack and Rainbow Dash approaching them, Eddy let's out a bright smile, "Guys!" he called out in excitement.

"Look, look, Eddy! Your friends are here!" Maddie pointed out.

Suddenly, Applejack leaps forward and did something that made everyone gasped in shock and surprise especially Cerise as Applejack engulfs Eddy in a very tight embrace.

"S-Stetson?" Eddy squawked in shock.

Applejack hugs him tighter, "I'm so glad...'' she spoke with tears streaming down her face, "... I'm so glad that you're okay.'' she sobbed in relief.

Eddy's soften before placing a comforting hand on her shoulders, "I... uh... sorry...'' he spoke, "Sorry... I made you worry.'' he apologized as everyone watches them with a smile.

After that, the newcomers introduced themselves to the locals. Sunset then explained to Eddy that he's been missing for a week and that they discovered that he disappeared after falling into a well, so they decided to go through the well in hopes of finding him while the rest stayed behind.

"So, you guys are basically the children of famous fairy tale figures?'' Rainbow Dash pointed out, "Fairy tale figures that are considered fictional in our world." she clarified, "And there's a school called Ever After High where kids like you attend.'' she added.

Raven nodded, "That's about it.'' she confirmed.

"Huh? So, the fancy establishment called castle is actually a higher dungeon of education." Rolf mused, "Rolf is astound by the revelation.'' he admitted.

Ed then spoke, "I told you guys that fairy tales are real!" he exclaimed, "And Fake Science Monthly was right about them being real!" he said while bringing out a magazine called 'Fake Science Monthly' with a caption that says 'Sea Bears and Fairy Tales are Real!'.

Sunset rubs her forehead, "Ed... it says 'Fake' on the very title of the magazine, so of course, people won't believe it.'' she pointed out.

"Yet magic and ponies from another world exists." Alejandro chimes in.

"This and that is different." Sunset argued.

Cedar then spoke, "It was really nice of you guys that you would come over here to find Eddy.'' she pointed out, "However... you guys are now sharing the same problem as Eddy's.'' she stated.

Sunset nodded, "Madeline told us that Eddy has been finding a way to get back home but is having problems in finding the well.'' she stated.

"And it's getting into my nerves." Eddy grumbled.

"Magical wells are common around here." Raven spoke, "But they don't stay in one place for a long time, so I guess that's the reason why Eddy is having a hard time finding it." she explained.

"Rolf is confused." Rolf admitted while scratching the top of his head.

"So, what should we do now?'' Applejack asked.

Eddy crosses his arms, "Well keep finding the well.'' he replied, "However... if that remains futile, we need to find another way to get back home.'' he stated before smiling, "But at the mean time... I suggest you guys should relax a bit and get yourselves acquainted with everyone here.'' he suggested.

The new arrivals looks at each other before shrugging their shoulders, "Okay, Eddy, whatever you say." Sunset complied.

"So, what's going on around here?'' Applejack asked.

Maddie then spoke, "Oh! This week... Ever After High is going to hold a yearly Thronecoming event!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"What's the Thronecoming Event?'' Applejack asked.

"Thronecoming is an event where all the fairytales gather together to vote on a Thronecoming King and Queen." Cerise spoke, "There is float-building, a Bookball championship and the Thronecoming Dance where the Thronecoming King and Queen are crowned." she explained.

"Sounds like a homecoming." Rainbow commented, "Only a lot elegant.'' she pointed out.

"And majestic." Alejandro added.

"So, Eddy is going to attend that event?" Applejack asked.

"Well... Eddy is an exchange student from another world, so he is free to attend." Raven replied.

"Should we enroll Rolf and friends as well to this world's higher dungeon of education?" Rolf suggested.

Eddy shook his head, "Better not.'' he replied, "I think Ever After High can only handle one other worldly exchange student at a time.'' he stated.

Sunset nodded, "Good point.'' she said in gratitude.

"By the way... where are we staying while were here?'' Rainbow asked.

Maddie then suddenly stood up in such a dramatic way that if Rarity was here, she would feel equal parts of envious and awe-struck, "Oh! Oh! Oh! How you guys stay in my place?'' she offered, "We have a lot of spare rooms that is good enough for everybody!" she stated.

"Maddie's home is like a mad fun house." Raven mused.

"Are you sure?'' Sunset asked, "We don't really want to impose.'' she said.

"No worries, I'm sure my dad will welcome you guys with open arms!" Maddie reassured when an idea came into her, "Oh! I'll go ask him, right away!" she cheered before zipping out of the cafe and before anyone could utter a reply, Maddie zips back in the cafe, "My dad said yes!" she announced with a big smile.

"Wow... that was fast." Rainbow commented in awe.

Sunset sighed, "Well... then thank you for having us.'' she said in gratitude.

Maddie giggled, "No problem." she replied.

"Now you guys got a place to crash... the next thing you guys need is to find something to do while you're here.'' Eddy stated.

"You mean... like a job?'' Alejandro pointed out.

Eddy snaps his fingers, "Yes, thank you, exactly, a job!" he confirmed.

Applejack tips her hat, "But where we can find one?'' she asked, "One that suits for each of us." she stated.

Raven then spoke, "Let us help you guys with that." she offered with a smile.

* * *

Hours later, the group began to walk around the town looking for a suitable job for the newly-arrivals. After a few hours of searching, both Applejack and Rolf found a mini-farm where they can work while Sunset found herself a job at the shoe store that Ashlynn Ella works. Ed found himself working for the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe that Maddie and her father owns while Rainbow got a job at a local sports store that she honestly finds very different.

Sadly, they can't find a job for Alejandro, so he is stuck with doing nothing until they can get him a job.

* * *

"This sucks..." Alejandro grumbled in annoyance, "How come I'm the only one who doesn't get a job!" he complained.

"Don't worry, Al, we'll find you one." Sunset reassured.

Cerise then spoke, "I heard that Headmaster Grimm is looking for a new janitor for the school.'' she pointed out.

Everyone stopped their tracks and began staring at Alejandro, the Spanish-Arc villain facefaulted, "You guys got to be kidding me.'' he muttered in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile back in their home world at the Canterlot Cul-de-sac, Double D, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Taro, Duncan, Jonny & Plank are gathered around Double D's household alongside Charity Belle, Cocoa and Blue Mountain while Laughing Zap and Blue Note went home as they don't want to get involve with whatever they're about to discuss.

And while the group doesn't mind Blue Mountain's presence, the others are still wary towards Charity and Cocoa, much to the master & servant's discomfort.

After serving them some tea by Cocoa, Double D spoke, "So, what is it that you want us to talk about?'' the sock-wearing egghead asked.

"And what do you mean that you know where Eddy and the other's whereabouts are?" Duncan added.

Blue Mountain then spoke, "First things first... do you believe in the Fairytale World?'' he asked.

Pinkie then spoke, "Which Fairytale World? A world where descendants of fairytale figure attends in one school or a world full of mages that works in a place called a guild?'' she asked with a smile.

Everyone stares at Pinkie as if she grown twelve heads as Blue Mountain let's out a cough, "Actually... the former." he replied, "Believe it or not... there exist a magical world known as the Fairytale World that is inhabited by figures from fairytales. It is a collection of numerous realms that each align with one or more fairytales. The entire world's existence depends on the continuation of the stories, which schools like Ever After High prepare each generation to do.'' he explained, "Pretty crazy world to believe, isn't it?'' he mused.

"After the things we've experience from the past weeks, we'll believe in anything." Tarou grumbled.

"So, why are you telling this to us?" Fluttershy asked.

Blue Mountain smiled, "Because I originally belong to that world." he claimed.

"HUH?!" the group exclaimed in disbelief and shock.

Blue Mountain then began explaining things by revealing that his real name is Thaddeus Grimm and while his brothers founded the Ever After High, he on the other hand became a researcher of anything that is related to magic. He then stumbles upon a broken mirror in an abandoned castle, he then discovered that the mirror is a portal to another world and with his curiosity getting the best of him, he enters through the mirror portal which leads him the world where Canterlot City is located but unfortunately for him, the mirror was shattered to pieces from the other side, leaving him stranded.

And with no way back to his world, he has no choice but to live in their world for the rest of his life. He would then began to working as a butler at the Belle Estate and over the years, he discovered that there is a way for him to get back home but he decided to stay, so he can continue to look after Charity.

Everyone listens to him in awe until Fluttershy spoke, "But... don't you miss your world and your family?'' she asked.

Blue Mountain nodded, "Indeed... I do miss my world and my family.'' he admitted, "But like I said, I decided to remain here, so I can continue to look after Lady Charity and gave her the utmost guidance that she needs.'' he stated which made Charity smiled a bit.

"So, wait?" Jonny spoke, "You said that you discovered that there is way to get back in your world?'' he pointed out, "That does mean it includes going back and forth from this world to the Fairytale World!" he added as everyone's eyes widen in realization.

Blue Mountain nodded, "It is what I came here for... to share you children my method of opening a portal to the Fairytale World." he declared.

 **And that's it for this chapter! Please look forward for the next one.**


	13. Thronecoming Part 1

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! I had nothing much to say, so let's get this new chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and Ever After High and by extension, My Little Pony, Total Drama, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY, Dan VS. and Monster High.**

 _"Welcome friends, to the world of Ever After High."_ the female narrator greeted, _"Where today, we're telling the tale of a most special event: Thronecoming."_ she announced.

 _"A school holiday where Ever After High presents the fairytale students at their best."_ the male narrator spoke, _"It all starts with a Thronecoming parade..."_ he said.

 _"And who can forget the big game, the Bookball Championship!"_ the female narrator added.

 _"...Or, the Thronecoming dance-"_ the male narrator started.

 _"-where a Thronecoming Queen and King will be crowned."_ the female narrator finished.

 _"Ever After High does have a spellsworth of students, who fit that slipper..."_ the male narrator mused.

It was a fine morning at Ever After High as we see students making towards the aforementioned establishment of fairytale education. At the courtyard, we see Blondie Lockes and Duchess Swan having a conversation when Briar Beauty, Holly O'Hair and Poppy O'Hair walking behind when they came across with Hopper Croakington II, Briar then greeted the prince which made him nervous, turning him into a frog in the process.

In the school's hallway, we see Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Hunstman hanging out at the former's locker, Hunter then offered Ashlynn some shoes much to her delight, she then opens her locker and finds a lot shoes falling out from it.

Meanwhile at another locker, we see Dexter Charming and Daring Charming having a conversation, "And this year, all the voting is gonna be on the MirrorNet!" Dexter exclaimed, "Me and Humphrey Dumpty are in charge of it." he said while holding up his MirrorPad.

"Let me save you some time, little bro." Daring spoke while picking up Dexter's MirrorPad and drops it down, "I'm quite certain I'll be named Thronecoming King. After all, I am handsome." he boasted with a grin as Dexter crosses his arms in annoyance.

At another side of the hall, we see Alejandro Burromuerto moping the floor. He is currently wearing a dark-green jumpsuit over a white t-shirt, black shoes and a dark-green cap.

Alejandro then places the mop in a bucket of water before letting out a sigh, "Why me?'' he muttered in annoyance.

"Hey, Al!" a voice called out as the Spanish arc villain turns around to see Eddy Skipper McGee walking towards him, "How is it going?'' he asked.

Alejandro turns to him with a blank look, "Horrible." he replied, "I can't believe you guys got me into a janitorial position in this school!" he complained.

Eddy shrugged his shoulders, "Hey... it's better than doing nothing." he pointed out, "Anyway... Little Miss Tea-Cap needed some assistance for her float. Care to give her a hand?'' he asked.

Alejandro sighed, "I don't have a choice do I.'' he muttered in defeat.

Suddenly, the voice of Ms. Trollsworth spoke through the P.A. system, _"Raven Queen, please report to the Headmaster's office at once."_ she reported.

"Huh? I wonder what the headmaster needs from her?'' Alejandro mused.

Eddy facefaulted, "Probably something to get her accept her ill-fated destiny.'' he muttered in reply.

* * *

Later that day at the dorms, we go to Briar and Ashlynn's room where the latter selecting a pair of shoes and former sewing up a skirt on her bed.

"You ready?" Ashlynn asked sitting right next to Briar, "I can't wait to finish my float! And I did it all without harming a single flower!" she exclaimed in glee.

"Harming a flower?" Briar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, plants have feelings too, you know." Ashlynn pointed out with a grin.

Briar giggled, "You go ahead." she insisted, "I just need to sew up this skirt." she said going back on sewing her skirt.

Ashlynn stood up, "Okay, see you there!" she said before leaving the room.

As Briar works on her skirt, she accidentally stab her finger with the needle, "Ow, my finger!'' she yelped, "Ah!" she gasped when suddenly felt sleepy, yawning ob the process before falling down to her bed, snoring loudly in her sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Grimmnasium, we see everyone helping set up the gym for the Thronecoming dance preparation. Eddy and Alejandro were there setting up some tables to the sides, C.A. Cupid is setting up a flower vase at one table, Madeline Hatter is seen carrying around a string of balloons while Hopper clings on Tiny's vines to set a props on one of the streamers, Cedar Wood is seen setting up a decoration on a header while standing on a ladder, two boys and a goat is seen pulling up a large disco ball and by a tree, we see Holly putting decorations on a balcony while Poppy places an electric plug together while clinging on her twin's hair.

Blondie then arrives with a boxes of pizzas in hand, she then placed on one table, "Ooh! Who wants pizza?" she offered while opening a box as Holly and Poppy jumps down from the low-heightened balcony, "I sampled a slice and it is just right!" she stated.

Cerise Hood then pops out from under the table, "Oh, meat lovers pizza." she said before grabbing one slice and putting it in her mouth, she then closes the box's lid and grabs it, she let's out a growl before walking off, taking the entire pizza box away.

Holly then notices something that made her smile, "Look! Our fairytale princes are talking strategy for the big game." she pointed out while looking at Dexter, Daring, Hunter and Sparrow Hood at the stage, "Don't you just love it when they act all heroic?" she asked dreamily with hands under her chin and her elbows resting on the table.

At the stage, the boys are indeed talking about the big name, "We're never gonna beat Beanstalk High at bookball!" Dexter exclaimed in panic.

Daring then spoke, "Oh, little brother." he cooed, "Don't be such a worrier!" he advised, "How tough can it be to beat a bunch of little beans, huh?" he asked.

"Beanstalk High is filled with giants, Daring. Not beans." Hunter clarified.

Daring chuckled nervously, "Well, then we are in a lot of trouble." he pointed out while nudging Hunter with his elbow, "Aren't we?" he asked with a chuckle.

 _"They're gonna kick our tails, yeah!"_ Sparrow sang while awkwardly dancing his posterior in front of Hunter and Daring.

Cerise then walks towards them, "Hey, guys." she greeted, "Y'know, I was thinking: maybe I'd try out for the bookball team. I'm wicked fast." she stated while offering pizza to the boys.

"Oh, well, that sounds good..." Dexter tried to say as Daring took a piece out from the box.

 _"But you're a girl, oh!"_ Sparrow interrupted.

Cerise then stood up and glares at Sparrow, "So? What does that have to do with it?" she demanded in annoyance.

Daring then spoke, "Sorry, Cerise." he apologized, "Damsels are for saving. Not playing fairytale-back." he stated and was about to take a bite out of his pizza but Cerise swipes it away from his hand, surprising him.

Cerise then walks off, "Boys!" she growled in annoyance.

The boys watches her go in confusion as Tiny walks in, "Hi, Tiny." the boys greeted.

"Guys! I think I know how we can win a game against the Giants!" Tiny claimed, "Huddle up!" he egged making the boys smile.

Meanwhile, Cerise growls and angrily throws her pizza box into the bin as she walks pass-by Eddy and Alejandro, the boys looks back at her in confusion, "Huh? What's up with her?'' the latter asked.

"Who knows." Eddy replied. The boys then approaches one table where Blondie, Holly and Poppy are having a conversation, "Hey girls.'' he greeted, "Oooh! Pizza.'' he cooed before taking one.

"Hey, Eddy!" Poppy greeted back with a smile, "How's it going?'' she asked.

Eddy took a bite of his pizza, "Just finished helping Maddie with her float.'' he replied, "Al and I also finished setting up some tables from the side.'' he added.

Holly then turns to Alejandro, "Still can't believe you accepted working as a janitor here.'' she pointed out.

Alejandro sighed in response, "Well... like Eddy just said... it's better than doing nothing." he stated.

"So, what are you going to do at the Thronecoming, Eddy?" Poppy asked, "Are you gonna sing?'' she guessed.

Eddy nodded, "You bet I do!" he replied with a big grin, "Plus..." he said before pulling Alejandro next to him, "I'm having a duet with Al over here.'' he added with a grin, "Glad that the headmaster agreed to allow him to perform alongside myself.'' he stated.

Blondie let's out a gasp, "This janitor can sing?'' she asked in surprise.

Alejandro facefaulted, "Janitors have talents too you know.'' he pointed out, "And yeah... I can sing." he confirmed, "I just don't do it too often.'' he admitted.

"Wow." Poppy said in awe, "I wonder what kind of song we'll get to hear in your performance." she thought out loud.

Eddy grinned, "You'll see.'' he mused.

* * *

Later that night back at the dorms, we see Ashlynn returning from float-building, she looks around her dorm and saw Briar snoring on a bed.

"Briar?" Ashlynn called in a whispering tone only to get a snore as a response, Ashlynn approaches her before turning on the light, she then proceeds to shake her friend's arm, "Briar!" she tried to wake her up but to no avail.

Ashlynn then grabs Briar's alarm clock and put it next to her, "GET UP!" the alarm clock shouted.

Briar jolted upward while letting out a gasp, "Oh no." she muttered in panic, "How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Well, you missed float-building." Ashlynn pointed out.

"But that's one of the best parties of the year!" Briar said in disappointment.

"It's okay." Ashlynn reassured, "It's not like-" she tried to say but was interrupted.

"No. It's not okay! " Briar argued standing up before pacing around, "Is this what it's gonna be like when I sleep for a hundred years?" she asked, "I'm gonna miss out on all the fun, and my friends!" she exclaimed with a worried look.

Ashlynn then puts her hand on Briar's shoulder, "You always knew this was gonna happen; that you were going to be the next Sleeping Beauty." she pointed out.

"I know! But now, it just feels... real." Briar claimed.

"Well, you haven't signed the Storybook of Legends yet." Ashlynn pointed out while walking over to the windowsill.

Briar let's out a gasp, "Ashlynn!'' she called out.

"Look, Briar, you wouldn't be the first person to question your destiny." Ashlynn said, "I mean, I already signed and I kinda wish I hadn't." she admitted, "Who knows what's gonna happen to Hunter and me?'' she said in concern.

Briar then stood next to her, "So, you're saying I shouldn't sign; I should... rebel?" she pointed out.

"I'm saying that you have choices." Ashlynn replied before walking back as Briar looks out the window with a thoughtful look.

* * *

Meanwhile in another window from the dorm, we see Raven Queen looking out while rolling an apple using her finger with a thoughtful expression on her.

Her conversation with Apple White earlier is still fresh in her mind, "Did I make the wrong choice?" Raven asked no one in particular when suddenly, the apple drops from the windowsill by accident and hits someone on the head.

"Hey! Who threw that!" a voice demanded causing Raven to take a step backward.

* * *

Meanwhile in the streets of Village of the Book End, we see Ed, Rolf, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash and Applejack making their way back to the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe after a few hours of well searching.

"Ugh! Why can't that damn well stay still in one place for once!" Rainbow complained.

"Well... it is a magical well." Sunset pointed out, "A sentient one to boot.'' she added.

"We'll just continue searching tomorrow." Applejack spoke, "Right now, ah wanna rest after a long day of work.'' she stated.

Rolf nodded, "Rolf agrees, the son of shepherd needs his daily sustenance called sleep.'' he stated.

The five then arrives at the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, the Tea Shoppe has a red wooden door and a bell that rings when the door is opened. The walls and ceiling of the shop are covered with hats and hooks and even brightly painted doors of different shapes and sizes. Although the floor doesn't have those things it is instead packed with tea tables and chairs.

Upon entering the place, they were greeted by a tall man. The man has a short curly brown hair, green-blue eyes, buck teeth and two earrings in his left ear. He wears a very colorful attire and top hat. This is the Mad Hatter, the father of Madeline Hatter.

"Good evening, lads and ladettes!" the Mad Hatter greeted cheerfully,

"Good evening to you, too, Mister Hatter." Sunset greeted back, "Is Al back already?'' she asked.

The Mad Hatter nodded, "Indeed! Al is already in his room asleep.'' he replied, "So... how was your search for the well?'' he asked.

Applejack shook her head, "Still nothing, sir.'' she replied.

"Well... that's rather unfortunate." the Mad Hatter said before clapping his hands, "Well... off the bed, children, you still have work tomorrow.'' he pointed out, "Especially you, Big Ed, we got tons of customers coming tomorrow!" he cheered.

Ed gave him a salute, "Aye-aye, boss!" he complied with a big grin.

 **And that's it for this chapter! Please look forward for the next one.**


	14. Thronecoming Part 2

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I've been really, really busy with work... and I've been also playing ARKNIGHTS and Pokemon Sword and Shield a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and Ever After High and by extension, My Little Pony, Total Drama, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY, Dan VS. and Monster High.**

It was a fresh morning at the Village of the Book End as we head towards the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, here we see Sunset Shimmer coming out from her room with a loud yawn. She quickly made her way down stairs and is greeted by the sight of Ed, Rolf, Rainbow and Applejack sitting at one table with the Mad Hatter serving them breakfast.

The Mad Hatter then turns to her, "Good morning, Miss Shimmer." he greeted with a smile, "Did you sleep well?'' he asked while pouring tea on Applejack's cup.

"I sleep well, Mister Hatter.'' Sunset replied with a smile as the Mad Hatter pours her a cup of tea, "Thank you.'' she said in gratitude before taking a sip, "By the way... where's Al?'' she asked.

"Well... young Burromuerto left the shop early, so he could clean the school before the students the arrives." the Mad Hatter replied.

Rainbow chuckled, "Haha! Of course!" she mused, "The school won't clean itself after all.'' she joked.

"I wonder what Maddie and the others are gonna do today at their school?'' Ed thought out loud.

The Mad Hatter then spoke, "Well... from what little conversation I had with Baba Yaga...'' he started, "... it seems that she and Headmaster Grimm is taking the students to the Heritage Hall.'' he explained.

"What's about the Heritage Hall?" Applejack asked.

"Heritage Hall is one of the most unique building and a magical structure that only appears during Thronecoming." the Mad Hatter started, "A clock tower from the village near Ever After High strikes at midday and magically, the Hall appears in a clearing in the Enchanted Forest." he said, "Heritage Hall is dedicated to the parents, the alumni, of the present students of Ever After High." he stated, "These parents were given the chance to leave gifts for any of their children who might attend Ever After High and Heritage Hall is the place where the Thronecoming treasures are held." he finished.

"Did you left a gift for Maddie there?'' Sunset asked.

The Mad Hatter chuckled, "Apparently, no.'' he replied, "I never attended Ever After High but if I was... my gift for Maddie would be a luxurious tea set that my grandparents gave to me!" he exclaimed in glee.

Sunset chuckled, "I'm sure Maddie is gonna love that." she said with a smile.

"I wonder what kind of gifts that their parents left there." Applejack wondered out loud.

"Family heirlooms perhaps?'' Rainbow suggested.

Rolf then perks up, "Heirlooms?'' he spoke, "Just like these harpoon that Rolf gifted to him by his father!" he presented while bringing out a large harpoon in hand.

"What the buck?!" Rainbow squawked, "That's a family heirloom?!" she pointed out in shock, "Just what's up with you guys from the Old Country?!" she asked in disbelief.

"The old country may actually be a real-life fairy tale in our world." Applejack muttered with a blank look.

* * *

Later that afternoon at the Enchanted Forest, we see a large hut with chicken legs leading a group of students towards a certain location. Amongs the students are Eddy, Raven, Apple, Madeline, Cedar, Cerise, Ashlynn, Poppy, Holly, Daring, Dexter, Hopper, Hunter, Cupid, Blondie, Kitty, Duchess, Briar and Lizzie. Headmaster Grimm is also there.

At one window of the hut, we see a Baba Yaga, "Very good. Haha!" she chuckled knocking on the hut, "That's far enough!" she advised before flying off as the hut walks-off, "Now, you're about to discover a most unique building here at school." she said, "It's called, Heritage Hall!" she presented with her arms out but nothing was there.

"Madam Yaga? Where is it?" Cupid asked.

"If the Heritage Hall is made of dust then I'm amazed." Eddy muttered sarcastically as Hunter puts him in a headlock.

Baba Yaga chuckled, "Well, you see... Heritage Hall is a magical structure." she explained as a clock tower from the village strikes twelve. It then let's out a bright light towards the forest, the light then magically created a large building, "It only appears during Thronecoming." she said.

The Hall has four front pillars aligned which surround a pair of large doors. There is a pair of torchlight on each side of the rail and a flight of steps are in front of the entire structure.

Everyone stares at it in awe and amazement, "Wow!" Maddie exclaimed in awe as Eddy's jaw drop upon the sight which prompted Daring to close his open mouth.

Everyone then walks inside and were greeted by the sight of colorful glass portraits of the alumni's of Ever After High and at the end of the hall is a large book with a mirror-like brooch in the middle.

"Heritage Hall is dedicated to those who came before you, your parents, the alumni of Ever After High!" Baba Yaga explained, "Now, if everyone will gather around the Storybook of Legends, I'd like to tell you about your Thronecoming treasures." she advised as everyone did so with Headmaster Grimm standing beside her.

As this is going, we see a female troll sneaking behind one podium. She has a white and grey hair that is tied in a small high ponytail. She wears pink pointy glasses and pink earrings. She has pointy ears, a green nose and two tusks protruding from her bottom jaw. Her skin is mottled and her fingernails are painted blue. She wears a dark green patterned dress with a white trim around the neckline, black tights and pink shoes. This is Ms. Trollworth, a staff member at Ever After High.

Grimm took notice of her and nodded, Trollworth nodded back as she replaced an object with a some sort of coin, much to Grimm's satisfaction.

"When your parents were students, they were given the chance to leave gifts for any of their children who might attend this school." Baba Yaga was explaining when Grimm interrupted.

Grimm let's out a cough, "Um, yes! Well, let's get to it!" he egged as Baba Yaga looks at him in disapproval.

Everyone cheered before making their way towards their respected podiums except for Eddy as he walks towards the large book, "Madame Yaga?'' he called out getting her attention, "What's this thing do?'' he asked.

"Well... that's just a large replica of the Storybook of Legends." Baba Yaga answered, "It may be a replica but also contains knowledge of every fairy tale stories.'' she explained.

"Including The Goose Girl, Fitcher's Bird and The Girl Without Hands?'' Eddy included in question.

Both Baba Yaga and Headmaster Grimm grimaced when he mentioned those tales, "Y-Yes... those included..." the former confirmed, "I'm surprised that you know those tales as well." she pointed out.

"I was forced to babysit my bratty cousins several times and I often tell them stories." Eddy replied, "Of course... I can't tell them the same stories over and over again, so I had to research some stories I never heard before, so I can share it to them." he explained.

"And you choose to share those kind of stories to the young ones?'' Baba Yaga asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eddy shook his head, "Definitely not.'' he replied, "Those tales are too bloody for them.'' he reasoned, "But thanks to that... I gained a lot of knowledge about different stories.'' he boasted with a grin as Baba Yaga nodded with an impressed look while Headmaster Grimm looks at Eddy with a thoughtful expression.

Meanwhile, the students began to check out what treasures their parents left for them.

Blondie pulls out a pair of sneakers from a box, "Ooh, running shoes!" she exclaimed, "Those bears will never catch me now!" she pointed put before embracing the item, "Thanks, mom." she said in gratitude.

With Cerise, she is looking at a cyber-looking picnic basket, "Sweet! A picnic basket with an electronic Mirror Lock!" she said in glee before pressing a button which a small platform rises up with a meat on a place on it.

Meanwhile, the O'Hair twins are holding up a pair of hair brushes in each hands, "Hair brushes?" Holly pointed out, "We already have like a million of-" she tried to say when suddenly, the hair brushes moves on their own and began to brush their hairs.

The sisters smiles in awe, "Wicked!" Poppy commented in glee.

Briar, on the other hand, wasn't too keen of what her mom left for her, "Oh, a super-soft neck supporting pillow, heh, great!" she muttered sarcastically while holding the item in hand.

Cedar then brought a pair of blue-colored glasses from a box, "Glasses?" she spoke, "I don't get it. Why would my dad?-" she tried to say but when she puts on the glass, she realized something, "Wait a splinter! I can't tell a lie, and neither can these glasses." she stated, "They're revealer rays!" she revealed.

Duchess, whom is standing next to her, scoffed, "Whatever after." she said, "They probably don't even work." she mocked.

Cedar, with her glasses on, checks on Duchess' dress and discovers something, "Well, they're telling me the truth about your dress!" she mused, "Which is not a real Hans Christian Dior, like you've been telling everyone it is." she pointed out with a smug grin.

Duchess looks around nervously, "I-I..." she tried to say, only for her to honk and then running off in panic.

Meanwhile, Raven is looking at the coin when Maddie appears next to her, "What did you get, Raven?" the mad daughter asked.

"It's a coin!" Raven replied, "The Wishing Well?" she questioned.

Meanwhile, Headmaster Grimm noticed this and grinned when Eddy spoke, "Hey, Headmaster Grimm?'' he called out.

The headmaster turns to him, "Yes? What is it, Mister McGee?'' he asked.

"I was wondering..." Eddy spoke, "One day you're going to retire as headmaster right? Then someone will take your place afterwards.'' he stated, "Wouldn't be awesome that you'll leave a treasure to your successor just like how the parents left their children some treasures to hold.'' he suggested.

Headmaster Grimm thought about it, "I... I never thought about it that way.'' he admitted.

Baba Yaga then chimes in, "I think that's a great idea." she said in agreement, "If your son ever becomes the next headmaster of Ever After High, then I'm pretty sure that he'll be happy of whatever treasure you'll give to him.'' she stated, "Of course... that is if you'll ever got a son since your not married yet.'' she teased.

Headmaster Grimm facefaulted, "Thank you, Madame Yaga, for bringing that up.'' he grumbled in annoyance.

Eddy scoffed, "Reminds me of the two Christmas Cakes back in CHS.'' he muttered in remembrance.

Baba Yaga turns to him, "Let me guess... the heads of your school aren't married either?'' she questioned as Eddy looks away snickering, "I'll take that as a yes.'' she said.

* * *

Meanwhile back in CHS, we see Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Cranky Doodle having lunch at one cafe when the two women perks their head up with an annoyed expressions on their faces.

Cranky looks up at them, "What's the matter with you two?'' he asked in confusion.

"I don't know... I had this feeling that someone out there is making fun of our unmarried status." Celestia replied in annoyance while Luna nodding in agreement.

"Oooh..." Cranky spoke, "... I am not getting myself involve in this one.'' he muttered before standing up and walking away from the two annoyed sisters.

* * *

Later that day back at Ever After High, we see Eddy and Alejandro having a conversation in front of a vending machine with the latter taking a break from cleaning the place.

"So... what do you think about the Heritage Hall?'' Eddy asked.

"I think I'll be getting hernia once Ms. Trollworth orders me to clean that place." Alejandro grumbled in reply before letting out a sigh, "At times like this... I go for a smoke." he muttered.

"Me, too.'' Eddy said in agreement.

Suddenly, Raven ran towards them, "Eddy! Al!'' she called, "Have you seen Apple?'' she asked in panic.

The boys shook their heads as Raven let's out a sigh before running off, "Huh? What's up with her?'' Alejandro asked in confusion.

"Your question is as good as mine.'' Eddy replied.

 **And that's it for this chapter! Please look forward for the next one.**


	15. Thronecoming Part 3

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! I had nothing much to say, so let's get this new chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and Ever After High and by extension, My Little Pony, Total Drama, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY, Dan VS. and Monster High.**

It was early in the morning at the Village of Book End where we see Eddy and Applejack walking across the cobbled stone streets. There is no school today and Applejack has no work, so the two decided to spent some time together as Eddy understands that out of everyone, Applejack was the most affected when he disappeared in their world.

However, in order to keep things from getting awkward, the two decided to talk about other things other than themselves.

"So yeah... that's about it." Eddy finished.

"Are ye serious?'' Applejack asked in surprise, "Raven wanted to sign the Story Book of Legends?!" she exclaimed, "Now... I know that Raven can make her own decisions but how come she suddenly wanted to follow her mother's footsteps?'' she questioned in disbelief.

"I don't get it either!" Eddy replied in agreement, "Something must have happen to Raven that causes her to have a change of heart.'' he stated, "And whatever it is... it must be something serious that even a strong-willed girl like Raven had her mind changed.'' he deducted.

"You mentioned that both of you and Al saw her running around with a look of panic on her face?'' Applejack inquired.

"Yeah." Eddy confirmed, "But we had no idea that she was looking for Apple at that time." he admitted.

As the two turns to a corner, they came across Poppy and Holly O'Hair coming out from a store when the shorter-haired girl took notice of them, "Hey, Eddy!" Poppy called out with a wave of her hand.

Eddy and Applejack turns to them, "Oh, Holly and Poppy!" he greeted as the twins walks towards them, "What's up, ketchup?" he questioned accompanied by a joke.

Poppy giggled, "Nothing much.'' she replied, "Holly and I are just looking around for something to add for our dresses at the Thronecoming.'' she stated before taking notice of Applejack, "Oh hey... never seen you before." she pointed out.

Applejack tips her hat, "Howdy, sugarcube.'' she greeted, "The name is Applejack and like Eddy here, ah came from another world." she introduced herself.

"Oh! That fableous!" Poppy commented with a smile, "By the way, I really like the style of your hair.'' she pointed out, "The low ponytail really compliments your beautiful long blonde hair.'' she complimented.

Applejack blushed, "Eermm... thanks...'' she shyly replied.

Holly giggled, "Please excuse my sister, she's a hairstylist and she loves complimenting other's hairstyles.'' she said with a smile.

"It's fine." Applejack reassured.

Poppy then turns to Eddy, "Hey, Eddy! Are you excited for the today's parade?!" she asked.

"That was today?'' Eddy asked in surprise, "Good thing you remind me because I totally forgotten all about it!" he admitted, "Guess the two of you are part of it since I saw both of you building a float days ago.'' he pointed out.

Poppy giggled, "You know it.'' she confirmed, "I hope you'd look forward for our float because it's going to be hexcellent!" she cheered.

Eddy smiled, "Oh, you betcha I will." he replied that made Poppy blush a bit which Applejack took notice.

"We better get going." Holly spoke, "We need to finish our dresses before the parade starts." she said.

Poppy nodded, "Yeah." she replied, "Catch you later, Eddy." she said.

"Luego." Eddy said back while watching the twins walks away before turning to Applejack, "We better meet up with Ed and the others.'' he suggested before walking off.

"O-Okay..." Applejack complied before following him, _"So many competitions."_ she thought, _"If Trixie wasn't enough.''_ she added in annoyance.

* * *

 _"And so, as Thronecoming approached, the girls were getting their dresses fairest at the Fitting Ballroom."_ the female narrator narrated.

Inside the Fitting Ballroom, we see Raven Queen, Apple White, Duchess Swan, C.A. Cupid, Blondie Lockes and Briar Beauty getting into their dresses with the help of little fairies.

"Can you believe it?" Apple spoke, "Raven is going to sign!" she cheered.

"Huh." Raven scoffed in reply.

"It's like my birthday and New Chapter Day and True Hearts Day all wrapped into one!" Apple described, "Ow!: she yelped in surprise when the fairy pulled the ribbon around her waist, "Ooh, a little tight, don't you think?" she pointed out before smiling again, "Ah, anyway, all wrapped into one beautiful present!" she cheered.

Briar gritted her teeth, "Ugh!" she let's out a groan of annoyance, "WE GET IT!" she exclaimed.

The girls let's out a gasp of shock over outburst, "Whoa, what's ruffled your feathers?" Duchess questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just - " Briar was saying before letting out a sigh, "... it's not as easy as you make it sound Apple.'' she pointed out.

"What's not?" Apple asked.

"Following our destinies." Briar pointed out, "I mean, you really think I wanna sleep for a hundred years?" she asked.

Raven then spoke, "Well, you are gonna miss out on all the great parties." she pointed out.

"Is that how you guys see me, just a party girl?" Briar pointed out with an offended look, "I don't wanna sleep 'cause I'm gonna lose all my friends." she exclaimed, "Gonna be alone." she added, "How do you think that feels?" she questioned.

Raven look down, "I've never thought about that." she admitted.

Briar then walks towards the make-up area, "Well I have." she said, "And now that you're gonna sign, well... changes everything." she said entering and then taking a seat in front of a mirror.

Apple then enters, "But Briar, we all have our part to play." she pointed out.

Briar turns to her with a disapproving look, "Easy for you to say, Apple." she spoke, "You get poisoned for what, like a week?" she pointed out.

Blondie, Cupid, Duchess and Raven were seen peeking their heads behind the curtains, "Ooh!" they ooed in surprise.

Apple took a step back, "Briar! I'm sorry you're upset but -" she tried to apologized but Briar cuts her off.

"I'm happy for you, Apple." Briar admitted, "I'm happy that Raven is gonna sign." she added, "But.. now, I don't think I want to." she confessed before leaving as Apple sat on a chair with a sad look while the others looks at each other in confusion.

* * *

Later that day in the Village of Book End, we see a lot of people gathered around the town with streamers and balloons decorating the place, confetti and fireworks are being shot towards the sky and various food stalls are scattered at the sides.

Amongs the crowd, we see Eddy, Sunset, Rainbow Dash and Applejack looking around while taking pictures of the event using their phones.

"Wow! I know Homecomings are pretty much a big deal but this Thronecoming takes it up to the next level!" Sunset commented in awe.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Of course! They had royalties in it!" she pointed out.

"Not everyone is a royalty, Rainbow Dash." Applejack pointed out, "Cerise and Hunter being a good example for that.'' she stated.

"Watching these events has given me some ideas." Eddy spoke, "I'm pretty sure that Cinderella is willing to listen to it once the Summer Gala comes around.'' he mused, "By the way... where is Ed?'' he asked.

"Ed stayed in the Tea Shop to help the Mad Hatter." Sunset replied, "They'll come out later once the parade started." she stated, "Anyway... where's Al?'' she asked, "Isn't he with you?'' she questioned.

"Al is tasked to clean the Heritage Hall." Eddy replied, "With how big that place... it will take him some time to finish.'' he said with a blank look.

"They better pay him good for that." Rainbow grumbled.

* * *

Later that afternoon after the parade, everyone are seen gathered around a stage in the middle of the streets, we see Milton standing in front of a podium with something covering the top while Apple and Raven are seen standing a few inches behind all dressed up for the event.

Heck, everyone are dressed up on the occasion including Eddy whom is wearing a yellow tuxedo jacket over a white collared shirt with a red tie, blue pants and red sneakers which is the same attire he wore back in the Fall Formal.

Milton then spoke, "And so, as many of you remember, there was a minor... hmm... chapter brink at Legacy Day, but I'm happy to report, that has now been resolved." he declared as Raven and Apple hold hands, "Raven Queen is going to sign the Storybook of Legends!" he announced while gesturing a hand at the said girl before pulling the cover to reveal a book on top of the podium.

Everyone then let's out a cheer as Eddy spoke, "I hope it's worth it.'' he muttered in concern.

Cedar Wood was clapping her hands when she notice something, "Huh?" she spoke, "There can't be!" she muttered while checking the book using her Revealer Rays and immediately realized that it's fake, "Somebody is not telling the truth!" she exclaimed before running off.

Raven then stood in front of the podium, "My name is Raven Queen -" she spoke.

"Raven! Raven!" Cedar called out as she made her way to the crowd.

"- and I -" Raven was about to say but was interrupted.

"Raven! Raven!" Cedar called out as she got on stage.

Milton steps forward, "Ms. Wood! Split!" he ordered.

Cedar ignores him and went towards Raven, "Ah, Raven!" she called out, "That's not the real Storybook of Legends! That's a fake!" she pointed out, making both Raven, Apple and everybody else gasped in shock.

Milton steps forward, "Ha ha, calm down." he chuckled nervously, "Thronecoming pranks are a traditional occurrence." he claimed.

"This isn't a prank!" Cedar said in defiance, "My revealer rays only tell the truth." she pointed out grabbing the book and raising it up high, "That is not the real Storybook of Legends." she revealed much to everyone's shock.

Milton then grabs the book, "Calm down!" he chuckled before turning to Raven, "This has gone far enough!" he declared, "Ms. Queen, it is time for you to sign the book and seal your destiny." he beckoned.

"I'm sorry but, if Cedar says the book is fake, then it is." Raven stated.

"Raven, no!" Apple gasped.

Milton then grabs the quilt from Raven's hand, "I guess I should have known better than to trust you, Raven Queen!" he said, "You probably did all this just to make me look foolish!" he accused.

"No! I wanna sign." Raven admitted in defiance, "I really do, but...eh!" she exclaimed.

Milton walks away, "This isn't... the... end." he warned as Apple held Raven's hand in comfort.

Back in the crowd, Eddy watches Milton walks away with narrowed eyes when Hunter Huntsman spoke, "Woah... Thronecoming... totally off on the wrong hunt.'' he commented.

"Wait?'' Dexter Charming quipped, "If what Cedar said is true... then we've signed the wrong book all along!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Then if what Cedar is indeed true..." Eddy spoke, "... then where is the Story Book of Legends?'' he questioned.

* * *

Later that night and it was raining hard in Ever After High, we go inside the headmaster's office to see Milton standing in front a mirror by the window.

"They know." Milton spoke, "They know you switched them!" he yelled, "I ask you again, where did you hide the real Storybook of Legends?" he demanded before throwing the fake book aside.

The mirror let's out an evil laugh as Milton gritted in anger with his hands clenched into a fist.

* * *

Meanwhile in Briar and Ashlynn Ella's room, we see the two girls in their sleepwear getting ready for bed when Ashlynn spoke, "Okay, Thronecoming...totally off on the wrong slipper!" she commented.

"Well, since the book is a fake, at least Raven can't sign and I don't have to decide what I'm gonna do." Briar stated before clapping her hands as a tiny fairy nodded, turning her glow off before laying down to rest.

The room were silent for a minute when Ashlynn's eyes shot wide open in realization, "Unless..." she spoke.

Briar claps her hands again as the lights turn on, "Unless what?" she questioned.

"Unless Raven decides to go looking for the real Storybook of Legends." Ashlynn guessed.

Briar shook her head, "She wouldn't do that." she dismissed, "Would she?" she questioned in concern.

* * *

Meanwhile in the halls of Ever After High, we see Raven, Apple, Eddy and Madeline Hatter walking around as they make their way to a certain place.

"Are you sure these person can help us find the Story Book of Legends?" Apple asked.

Maddie giggled, "If there's one person who knows everything that goes on in this school, it's the person that lives under this school!" she declared.

"You'll meet him soon, Apple.'' Raven reassured.

"And hopefully... we get some info of to where the real book is and why the headmaster has been lying to all of you.'' Eddy said with a determined look.

 **And that's it for this chapter! Please look forward for the next one.**


	16. Thronecoming Part 4

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! I had nothing much to say, so let's get this new chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and Ever After High and by extension, My Little Pony, Total Drama, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY, Dan VS. and Monster High.**

That night, we see Eddy, Raven Queen, Apple White and Madeline "Maddie" Hatter sneaking around the school halls and into the school's library. And after entering a magical door, the group found themselves in a labyrinth with a spiral staircase leading down into an underground dungeon filled with books and bookshelves. Mushrooms glowed high on the walls, twinkling illumination into the dark corridor... the way sloping down, twisting and doubling back, a maze of hallways.

"Only book lovers would live in a place like this.'' Eddy commented.

Maddie giggled, "Oh! The person living down here is more than a book lover, Eddy.'' she pointed out.

And after an hour of walking down the spiral stairs, the group reached the very bottom of the labyrinth with Eddy seemingly out of breath. The very bottom is described as a narrow room that zigged and zagged, every wall covered in bookshelves and nearly every bit of floor stacked with teetering book towers. The room was lit by dozens of smoky candles. Cobwebs on the ceiling twitched in a draft.

"Okay... I got three things that I hate now...'' Eddy spoke between his breaths, "First place are birds... second are parents and third are stairs...'' he listed off.

The group then arrives at the main area of the underground library with small caves and bookshelves scattered around the place.

Apple then picks up a picture frame from a desk, "So, who exactly are we looking for?" she asked before blowing the dust off the picture frame.

Then an old man appears in front of them, carrying a large stack of books in hands. The old man has shaggy grey hair, long grey beard and moustache and he wears small, half rimmed glasses on the tip off his nose. He wears a long, wine coloured suit jacket with patches on it and black trim, a dirty white shirt that the sleeves are too long, a mustard polka dot ascot and a orange patterned waistcoat. He also wears odd coloured socks, one blue striped and one mustard colour, that are pulled up over his beige trouser/pant legs. He has old sneakers with one shoe having the lace missing. Also hanging from his waist, he carries what appears to be a magnifying glass.

"From the nest to the sea, comes the bird made of three, to seek truth, beauty and me!" the old man greeted in riddlish before placing the books on top of a drawer.

Maddie zips next to him, "It's hat-tastic to see you too, Giles!" she greeted back while taking off her hat.

Apple gasped in awe, "Ah! Giles Grimm!'' she exclaimed in surprise.

"The one and only." Raven confirmed.

"I-I knew the Headmaster had a brother, but-'' Apple tried to say but is lost for words while looking at the picture frame of Giles and Milton in their childhood years.

"I never knew that Milton even had a brother.'' Eddy admitted.

Giles then walks towards Apple and Eddy, "Feathers and friends, together alone.'' he said while holding up a hand.

Apple and Eddy turns to Raven and Maddie, "He says "hi".'' the daughter of the Mad Hatter clarified.

Apple was about to accept his handshake when Giles playfully moves his hands up and down, prompting Apple to follow before shaking her hand with both of his hands. Giles tried to do same thing to Eddy but the ex-scam artist immediately caught his handshake, making the old man chuckle in amusement before taking the picture frame of him and his brother from Apple's hands.

"What's he doing down here?" Apple asked.

"Well, he only speaks Riddlish, so, we don't really know." Raven answered.

"Then how can he help us if he talks like that?'' Eddy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Worry not.'' Maddie reassured, "If the real Storybook of Legends is near, he can absotively point us in the right direction!'' she claimed while pointing her fingers around with one ending up, pointed at her cute nose.

Then the oval shaped mirror on the wall shows images of ten rolled pages tied by a red string, "Pages and chapters and bookmarks are bound, but where can freedom truly be found?'' he stated.

"He's talking about the book!" Maddie pointed out, "I better write this down." she reminded herself before pulling out a top hat from out of nowhere, "Hold please!'' she advised and Raven did just that, "I know there's some parchment in here somewhere." she said while pulling out various items from the hat when she suddenly pulls out a chainsaw, much to Raven and Eddy's surprise.

"I wanna ask why do you keep a chainsaw in that hat but I'm afraid to hear the answer.'' Eddy confessed.

Maddie giggled before pulling out a single parchment from the hat, "Found it!'' she declared while Giles stares at the picture frame with a very thoughtful look.

* * *

The next day, we see everyone at the track field cheering for the upcoming Bookball Championship, with the players, Daring & Dexter Charming, Tiny, Hopper Croakington III, Sparrow Hood and Hunter Hunstmen getting ready for the game.

 _"And so, the big day finally arrived, the Thronecoming Bookball Championship!"_ the male narrator declared.

 _"Big day?"_ the female narrator questioned, _"No. The big day is the Thronecoming dance.''_ she corrected.

 _"Ah, bookball game."_ the male narrator argued.

 _"Thronecoming dance!"_ the female narrator argued back.

At the bleachers, we see Eddy, Maddie, Apple and Raven seated together when Maddie looks above, "Whodelitoodedoo!" she told them, "The game is about to start." she pointed out.

 _"I forgot she could hear us."_ the male narrator admitted.

"Thanks for shutting them up, Maddie, their argument is getting into my nerves.'' Eddy grumbled in annoyance.

 _"And I forgot he could hear us as well.''_ the female narrator admitted as well.

Meanwhile at the field, we see the boys gathered around their coach, Coach Gingerbreadman. Coach Gingerbreadman has white frosting hair, eyebrows and moustache and black frosting eyes. He wears red sweatpants that matches his red headband, a white t-shirt and a purple zipper. He has white shoes and carries a whistle around his neck.

"Okay, now these Giants from Beanstalk High, they are tough." Coach pointed out, "However-" he was about to say but was interrupted by Daring.

"Um, Coach Gingerbreadman, sorry to interrupt but, it's all good." Daring reassured, "We got a plan." he declared.

Hunter then spoke, "Hex yeah we do!'' he said in agreement, "Tiny told us that all Giants have a weak spot on their little toes!'' he stated while holding up Tiny's pinky toe.

Coach Gingerbreadman then zips next to him, "True.'' he agreed, "But that's why the other team is wearing toe protectors.'' he pointed out.

The boys turns to the other team, which are giants, wearing spiky toe protectors. Their opponents marches towards them with loud footsteps, shaking the ground a bit as the giants' shadows looms over them.

The boys stares at them in dread as Sparrow spoke, "I'll stay on the bench yeahheaahh-eaahheaahh yeahh!'' he screamed while singing as he ran off the field.

Back at the audience, Raven looks around before speaking, "Okay! Now is the perfect time to go looking for the book." she suggested.

Then an idea came to Maddie's mind, "Wait a spell, let's grab Cedar!" she said, "Those truth-telling glasses will let us know if we find the real dealio.'' she explained.

"Good idea.'' Eddy said in agreement as Raven taps on Cedar Wood's shoulder getting her attention.

The five then stood up and walks off, passing by Ashlynn Ella and Briar Beauty on the process, much to the two girls' confusion.

''Where are they going?" Ashylnn questioned.

"I don't know.'' Briar replied before grabbing Ashlynn and secretly followed the group.

Back in the game, Hunter is running around with a book in hand when suddenly he got sandwiched by two feet, stopping his run. One giant grabs the book and ran towards the goal, dropping the book before celebrating his score by tip-toeing his fingers.

"Major... fairy... fail.'' Hunter wheezed between the two gigantic feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddy, Raven, Apple, Maddie and Cedar are seen climbing the stairs of the Heritage Hall and upon reaching the entrance platform they were greeted by the sight of Alejandro mopping the floor.

Alejandro turns to them, "Guys! What are you doing here?'' he asked.

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here?'' Eddy asked back.

"The headmaster to clean up this place before vanish for who knows how long.'' Alejandro answered, "What about you guys?'' he asked.

"We're looking for the Story Book of Legends.'' Eddy answered, "And according to an old man living below the school... the book should be right here.'' he said before turning to Maddie, "Right?'' he asked.

'This is where the clue leads.'' Maddie replied before looking at the parchment, "Where the stories of the past come alive, revive, and thrive.'' she read out loud, "See anything, Cedar?'' she asked.

Cedar puts on her Revealer Rays and began to look around, "Hmm, nope, just a- wait a splinter!'' she said when the fairy in her glasses pointed something at the large book at the end of the hall, "I think the Storybook of Legends is in... the Storybook of Legends!'' she pointed out.

"Then let's go check it out.'' Eddy beckoned.

* * *

Back in the games, everything in not favoring the Ever After High team, with one blunder after another such Hopper getting thrown into the scoreboard, Sparrow hiding underneath a table and Daring and Dexter falling into a large footprint hole.

Amongs the audience, we see Cerise Hood watching the game in frustration.

"Ohh, come on!'' Coach shouted.

Then a giant ran past him with Dexter lagging from behind, "But they're so fast!'' he complained before running off.

Then Daring appears on screen with headwear covering his eyes, wobbling backwards until Coach grabs him and pulls off his headwear and puts it back on, "Why aren't you doing what I told ya?'' he asked, "Go! Go! Go!" he commanded.

Daring then noticed Cerise from the audience, "Wait a spell!'' he said watching Cerise zooms away for a minute before coming back with a meat in hand, "I know a damsel who might just be able to rescue us!'' he claimed before running towards the daughter of the Little Red Riding Hood, "Cerise!'' he called getting her attention, "Um, if you're not doing anything, you know, maybe you could...'' he tried to say when Cerise pressed a finger on his nose.

"I'll get my shoes.'' Cerise said with a smile before zooming away, making Daring smile.

* * *

Back at the heritage hall, we see Raven and Apple trying to open the book by pulling it open but to no avail.

"It just won't budge.'' Apple pointed out.

Eddy then spoke, "Stand back!'' he advised as the two girls took a step back, "Here comes, Mister Muscles.'' he said before grabbing the hinge of the book and began to pull it with all his strength when he suddenly sprains his back from too much pressure, "Ow! Oh! My back! I threw out my back!" he cried in pain as Alejandro rushes towards the ex-scam artist to help him.

Maddie and Cedar giggled at Eddy while Raven sighed, "So what do we do?'' the daughter of the evil clown asked.

"How 'bout I give it a try?" a voice spoke.

Everyone turns to see Blondie Lockes standing a few feet from them, "Blondie!'' Maddie said the blonde's name.

Apple gasped, "Were you spying on us?" she accused.

"A good reporter always knows where the story is...'' Blondie said, "... and, if it is a lock you need to get past, well...'' she giggled before pulling out a hair pin from her hair, "... that is kind of my thing.'' she claimed before putting the hair pin inside the keyhole and after a few minutes, she managed to unlock the book and all of a sudden... the mirror in the middle of the book began swirl around in reddish-purple glow.

"Wicked!'' Raven commented.

Alejandro then managed to straighten Eddy's back with a loud pop, "OH! Yeah... that was good...'' he blissfully commented with a grin before taking notice of the glowing mirror, "Woah...'' he muttered in awe.

"Woah... indeed.'' Alejandro said in agreement.

Raven then approaches the mirror, "I wonder if we're supposed to-'' she tried to say when a voice interrupted her.

"Raven!''

Everyone then turn to see Ashlynn and Briar standing behind them, "Okay, did everyone and their fairy godmother follow us here?'' Raven asked when another voice spoke.

"Well, I didn't follow you." the voice said as everyone looks up to see C.A. Cupid on top of the book, "But I got bored at the game so, I thought I'd come check this place out.'' she explained, "What are you all doing here?'' she asked.

"We're trying to find the real Storybook of Legends, so Raven can sign.'' Apple answered.

"I'm sorry but, huh, I can't let you do that!'' Briar said.

Apple gasped, "Briar?'' she muttered in shock,

"If you find the real book, that means I'm gonna lose you all!'' Briar explained.

Ashlynn then placed a hand on Briar's shoulder, "Briar, maybe we can find another-'' she was trying to say when suddenly Raven bolted towards the mirror, getting everyone's attention.

"Raven, no!'' Briar called out but too late as Raven dives through the mirror.

Everyone gasped in shock as Apple turns to Briar, "I'm sorry, Briar.'' she apologized before jumping into the mirror with the other girls following suit.

"All right, Al! Let's do this!" Eddy beckoned.

Alejandro slowly backpedaled, "Um... I think I'm gonna sit this one out-'' he tried to say when suddenly, Eddy grabs his arm, "Nonononononono!" he cried before getting dragged by Eddy and then jumping into the mirror.

Briar stood in shock when Ashlynn held her hand in comfort, the two then shared a smile before sporting a determined look as the two ran forward and jumps into the mirror.

 **And that's it for this chapter! Please look forward for the next one.**


End file.
